For the Love of Darkness
by Marle
Summary: His life without her was a living hell and he fought throughout the ages to find her again. Now Schala is brought back by the man she feared most of all in Zeal. Now she cannot get him out of her mind or heart. BEING REWRITTEN AND UPDATED
1. Prologue: Worth Any Price

For The Love of Darkness  
by: Marle

Prologue: Worth Any Price

_No secret codes now  
No words as baby goes down  
One last dance then goodbye  
Practicing his love lies  
He runs to his wife  
And your left holding the knife  
You live your life to take that chance  
When your a master of the art of romance  
And you know you won't cross that line  
Until that last slow dance  
We live, we learn, we lie  
For the price of love  
__**- "The Price of Love" by Bon Jovi**_

August 1000 A.D

"So, are you going to go search for Schala?" Marle asked, with a curious tone in her voice. The beautiful princess's voice had grown to annoy him after their task was completed. Everyone annoyed him now that Lavos was gone. The only voice he wanted to hear was that of one person. Without a word, he leapt through the gate and in a flash he was back at the End of Time.

A sly grin of satisfaction crossed his lips as he pulled out the gate key from his waist pocket. The scientist was too distracted by that blasted knight's transformation back into a human to notice that he had taken it from her bag. It didn't bother him though- Magus knew very well that Lucca could create another gate key if absolutely necessary. He slipped the small device back into his waist pocket and proceeded to examine the pillars before him. Magus began to question if the gates would hold up now that Lavos had been defeated. How much time would it give him? He waited briefly to see if anyone else would come through to the End of Time, alas no one came. Perhaps it was a longer goodbye for them then it was for him.

No matter.

He had work to do and for all he knew time was short.

"Hey!" a familiar voice rang out from the other end of the platform. Gaspar. Magus breathed roughly out his nose and proceeded to turn to the pillar of light to 12,000 BC, "Janus! You come here this instant, young man!"

Surprised by the mention of his real name, Magus turned and proceeded down the hall and through the doorway to the room with the lone lamp post, where the old guru stood. Gaspar stood, relaxed against the lamp post, his long brown trench coat settled against his aged frame. One of his gloved hands lightly grasped his oak wood cane as the other lightly drummed atop it. He looked at Magus as he entered, as if he were waiting for the dark prince.

"Yes?" he asked in an irritated tone. Gaspar tilted his bolero hat back and looked at Magus with eyes filled with wonder.

"You always were such an intelligent and adaptable young man. It's why you were so gifted and full of promise in Zeal and were able to shake an empire in the Dark Ages. Now you've even managed to swipe an item from a rather bright and alert comrade when her attention was elsewhere." Gaspar chuckled.

Magus narrowed his eyes at Gaspar, "What are you getting at, old man?"

"Tell me, Prince," he began, tilting his head to one side and pointing at Magus's waist, "What do you intend to do with that Gate Key?"

"You already know the answer to that, Gaspar."

Gaspar brought his hand back to his cane and nodded slowly, "You know… It's such a tragedy really. I don't know if it's worth the risk or effort, my boy."

Magus clenched his fist tightly as an angry growl came from the back of his throat, "It is worth the risk, Gaspar. Tell me that you would not want to see her again."

"I never said that, Janus." Gaspar retorted, his aged features becoming taunt with mild agitation at Magus's comment. "And don't pretend like I don't! If it was so easy I would've happily returned to Zeal long ago."

"It is not that you did not have the means or knowledge to, Gaspar! Why didn't you?" Magus snapped.

"Because, my dear prince," he began, sadness filling his old eyes, "There is no timeline that exists in which Zeal remains forever. Somehow, someway, she always falls to the earth."

Magus felt a twinge in his chest that he had not felt in years, but one he was well acquainted with. The feeling of sorrow washed over him. There was no hope in any time or space for his beloved home to survive. It's was Zeal's fate to fall to ruin. No trick, no enemy fought, not item brought to it, or event prevented could have saved the Magical Kingdom.

He hung his head, as a few strands of his pale blue hair draped over his shoulder, lightly brushing his cool grey skin, "Why did the Gods curse our home, Gaspar? Were they so jealous of Zeal they deemed her damned?" Gaspar simply shrugged and shook his head.

"The Gods only do so much, Janus, and you know that our great mother does not take sides. She merely executes what is needed to maintain balance in the flow of time," he explained, "I could give you a million answers and they all would be partially right and partially wrong. Sometimes it is simply Fate, my boy."

Magus felt his muscles tense as he gathered the courage to next his next question, "So, does that mean that it could always have been Schala's fate to die?"

Gaspar looked at the prince and said nothing. Frustration and anger began to swell in his chest. As they mixed with the sorrow, Magus began to find it hard to breathe.

"Your sister… my dearest pupil and beloved princess… She is a mystery, your highness."

Magus's eyes immediately snapped to Gaspar.

"What are you saying?"

Gaspar sighed heavily and closed his eyes, growing silent, and appeared to be sleeping.

"Gaspar!" Magus shouted, "Wake up! What about Schala?!"

The Guru of Time's eyes flashed open, though the look within them was distant, as if he were looking out over a vast landscape.

"There is something within all of us that refuses to believe that someone of such innocence and purity could die alone and in such a tragic way as she would have in the Ocean Palace. Can you imagine her heart, Janus? She had taken the abuse of her mother and Lavos all in the name of bettering the life of her people. But she realized, sadly too late, that the power she had been trying to help harness would be her downfall. Can you imagine the melancholy that filled her heart as she watched the gate form below you and drag you into it? Or the agony that twisted it when she watched Crono die for her and his friends? Imagine the loneliness she must have felt when she realized that she was going to die alone."

The Guru of Time's words were like daggers ripping through him, "Gaspar… please stop…"

"I'm not finished yet, Janus." Gaspar said, reaching out and grabbing Magus's arm gently, his eyes still distant, "Now… imagine the hate that overcame her when she realized the world she loved and cared for had put her in this position. That the power she had tortured her body and mind for in order to better their lives would go unnoticed and disappear over time. Can you imagine the complete despair and hatred towards the world that left her to die like that?"

His heart wretched further and suddenly Gaspar's words filled his ears and mind like a nightmare that didn't stop once one had woken from it. He fought to keep his emotions in check as he imagined his beloved sister on the cold floor of the Ocean Palace, waiting for the end to come for her, no hope, no one to save her - alone.

"I would've stayed with her. I would've died with her if it meant she didn't feel alone." Magus murmured quietly.

"Nonsense, that would've proved useless for you both. After all, you aided in many events that have occurred over the course of history."

"Me, not her. I went on and she died alone…"

"You know, Janus, you still only have selective hearing after all these years." Gaspar said, blinking and shaking his head as he came back to where they stood. He let out a long tired breath then looked at Magus with a glint in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I said 'would have'. The way she would have died was alone." Gaspar stated. Magus felt everything wash out of him again as his words began to register.

Suddenly, the realization swept over him as to what Gaspar was saying.

"You mean… Schala's alive?"

Gaspar looked down at his cane and shook his head.

"Do you know for almost every choice we make, Janus, a timeline can open up for all options we could've taken? It goes from the option that we choose, to the option we didn't choose, and even to the most extreme circumstance of us even dropping dead before we were ever able to make a choice. It's quite mind boggling really. For example, there is a timeline where you never came down here to speak to me. You went right about your business into the gates and found a way to Schala, only to find her circumstances gravely different than what we could've ever imagined."

"Really? How did I find her?! Where is she?" Magus demanded, Gaspar held up his hand for him to be silent as he continued,

"Be careful, Prince of Zeal. The power of hate can warp a person into a monster, even be consumed by what they fear and despise, such as Schala did Lavos. The only thing that can ever set any of us free is love."

Love conquering hate, how cliché it sounded. However, Magus grew impatient with Gaspar's riddles and aloof conversation. The Guru was alluding to everything but that which he wanted—a way to bring back Schala.

"Tell me what to do, Gaspar."

The old man's eyes became full of concern as he weighted heavily on his next choice of words, "Prince Janus, I am not going to pretend to be ignorant to your love of your sister, for I know it is deeper than that of a sibling bond. You yearn for her as a man might his lover."

"Does that offend you in any fashion, old man? For it does not matter to me what you or anyone else thinks about my feelings. Schala is the only woman who I've ever loved."

"Yes, I know. Every woman you've pulled to you or had under you, you've imagined it was her. Tell me prince, how many of those women did you break the hearts of?"

"No woman who didn't mournfully move on, returned to her husband, or adjusted to being a widow and remarried." Magus sneered, "They all were absolutely nothing to me. They were just enough to satisfy my physical needs as a man."

"Even as a boy you were jealous of any suitors who came to court your sister. Tell me, prince, when did your love for her surpass that of a sister? Was it really all those years ago when you were so young and craved for her attention more than anyone else's?"

Magus narrowed his eyes and breathed heavily, "Schala was the only woman to ever love and care for me. I have always loved her, but it was not until I was older that I realized my feelings for her were more than that of a brother. I wrestled with it, Gaspar, and don't pretend you don't know that I did. I am sure you watched me deal with it, even from your all-seeing post you have here. But I got over it and decided no matter what would happen that I had to see her again. When I did, I longed for it to be forever even though I knew our fates."

"And I have seen what your love will do to have her and, quite frankly, I worry you do not understand the gravity of what you are intending to do."

At last, Magus's patience snapped. In a fit of rage and frustration, he materialized his scythe and grabbed Gaspar roughly by the collar, bringing the Guru close to him and his menacing blade.

"Then you know how deep my love runs and how I'm willing to spill blood for it." He growled through his fangs. Gaspar did not react to the threat. He was calm and collected looking deep into Magus's blood-thirsted eyes.

"Tell me, Prince of Zeal," Gaspar began, "How many lives would you be willing to risk or ruin to hold your beloved sister again?"

**~X~X~X~**

**December 1003 A.D.**

Lucca sat under a tree in her backyard, watching Kid play with Prometheus as a light breeze washed over Ashtear Island. It was a lovely winter afternoon with crisp air and yet warm enough to enjoy the outdoors in a light set of layers. Life was simple, slow, and quiet but it was how she had always wanted it to be. It had been three years since Crono, Marle, and her had returned home and Glenn had made a choice to stay with her. While she had her objections at first, the truth became clear that there was no happiness in a future without Glenn by her side. She smiled as Kid danced and twirled with the tiny robot, as she would occasionally glance back and wave at Lucca.

"Lucca!" A familiar voice called. Lucca looked back over her shoulder to see the King and Queen of Guardia moving towards her. She stood and ran to her two friends, who greeted her as enthusiastically.

"Marle! Crono! What a surprise!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, if you only knew what we went through to get here alone!" Marle giggled, "The guards have to listen to us now when we say we want to go off alone somewhere!"

"I suppose there are advantages to being king and queen now." Lucca laughed, "Crono, how does it feel to be king?"

"Odd. There's a lot more politics involved then I was originally thinking but… it's going well. The people are happy and we're becoming a wealthy nation with good relations so I guess I'm doing well."

"The people love you." Lucca interrupted, "Don't be so modest! They see you as one of them so the fact you've helped to develop the towns and cities as well as build a better road system and travel way is appreciated. Plus, with the opening of the lab in Termina, we've got some bright minds coming up!"

"No one is as bright as you are though, Lucca. I wish you and Glenn would consider moving in with us. We could use a mind like yours at the castle!"

"Thanks Marle, but Glenn and I like our life here. The bridge is our gateway to and away from people. We have our own little paradise here, plus I have to look after my parents. They're not getting any younger, you know."

It was at that time that Kid ran over to the three and waved enthusiastically at Marle and Crono.

"HI!" She cried joyfully.

"Hello Kid, you look very pretty today! Is that a new dress?" Crono asked, crouching down to the toddler's level. Kid twirled in her jean jumper with a red tee shirt underneath. There was light blue embroidery on the hem of her skirt, accented by butterflies and faeries.

"Uh huh, Glenn bought it for me when we went to the market last week!" Kid said, with a big grin on her face. It was obvious that the little girl found Crono handsome as she always got a shy face yet talkative when he came around. Lucca laughed and patted her on the head.

"What else did Glenn get you at the market?" Lucca asked her. Kid thought for a moment then jumped and pointed to the top of her head where a bright red ribbon was laced into her pony tail

"Glenn got ribbon!"

"And what color is the ribbon?"

"Red!" she exclaimed.

"Wow Lucca, she speaks so well and is so smart for someone her age!" Marle commented with a smile.

Lucca nodded, "Ain't she though? Glenn and I talk to her often and ask her all about colors, shapes, numbers… she's caught on quite well."

"She'll be just as smart as her big sister someday!" Crono boasted, smiling at Kid who blushed. Crono stood up and stretched wide, looking around, "Speaking of which, where is Glenn?"

"He's out getting some things for an invention I'm working on. I needed some scrap metal so he should be back shortly. I'm building a Jet Bike!" Lucca declared.

"Really? You figured out how to make one?" Crono exclaimed, obviously becoming excited for the prospect of having the wind in his hair again. While the future they experienced was bleak, it was the one joy and fun he had there racing Johnny through the ruins.

Lucca tapped her glasses and winked at him, "Of course I did! I'm the great Lucca Ashtear, aren't I? No machine is too great for me! I already made a prototype of Robo! Say hello, Prometheus!"

Marle and Crono turned their attention to their miniature friend whirling and clicking around the yard. Prometheus looked over at the group then dashed over, bowing before them.

"Greetings Marle and Crono, it is good to see you both!" it said.

"Good to see you too, Prometheus!" Crono replied, turning to Lucca, "So when you master building a humanoid are you going to transfer him into Robo's body?"

"Something like that. We'll see. I'm years off from being that good. There's a lot of technology that needs to be developed in order to make such a complex robot. I may have to do it myself." She explained, "I'm learning a lot about the human body and how it functions. I'm basically learning to be a doctor right now too in order to bridge the gap between biology and technology!"

"Well I think that's great!" Marle cheered. Crono smiled at his wife and leaned over, kissing her on the cheek. It was at that point that Glenn returned with Taban's chestnut mare and cart full of scrap metal.

"Hey Glenn! Good to see you!" Crono yelled, waving at his friend. As Glenn approached the group, his short green hair waved in the breeze and his cape flowed behind him. He wore a blue shirt with black pants and black leather riding boots that went up to his strong calves. His amber eyes sparkled with joy, as he smiled warmly. As he approached the group, Glenn extended his hand and took Crono's forearm, as Crono grasped his own.

"Tis good to see you, Crono. And you as well, Marle."

"Glenn! You cut your hair!" Marle exclaimed.

"Actually, it's grown out a lot since he did." Lucca said, running a hand through his emerald locks. Glenn looked at her warmly and took her hand from his hair and kissed it gently. She giggled and blushed slightly, flashing Crono a look of excitement of a girlish nature- one only Glenn seemed to arouse in her. Suddenly, a thought crossed Lucca's mind.

"Oh, hey, it's not like I'm not happy to see you guys without the precession, but is there an occasion for the surprise visit?"

"Actually, there is because we're not ready to tell anyone else yet. We wanted you to be the first to know." Crono said, his face beaming with news.

Lucca looked at her best friend and then Marle, "Well? How long will you make us wait?"

"I'm pregnant!" Marle cried, grinning from ear to ear. Lucca took a moment to process the information just presented to her then let out a shrill of excitement and began jumping up and down. She hugged Marle and the two of them began gabbing in a swell of joy.

Glenn smiled and extended his hand to Crono's arm and took him into an embrace, "Congratulations, my friend. Thou shall make a fine father."

"Thanks." Crono said, patting his friend on the back and then standing back to look at him, "I'm scared as hell."

"Nonsense, you will have a healthy child." Glenn assured.

"Oh Gods! How far along are you?!" Lucca asked

"About two months," Marle said, touching her stomach lovingly, "We wanted to tell you guys before they rang Nadia's Bell to announce it."

"Oh! I can't wait now! A baby! Did you hear that, Kid? We're going to be Aunties!" Lucca exclaimed, picking Kid up and twirling her around in the air.

"AUNTIES! AUNTIES!" Kid laughed.

"Come! Thou must stay for dinner and celebrate this joyous event! Mrs. Lara and Taban are away on business, so it would be wonderful to have company tonight."

"That sounds lovely! We will!" Marle declared.

Crono rubbed his stomach hungrily, "You know Glenn, the castle has some good chefs but you make meat like no one I've ever met before."

"I do not know. Ayla knew how to make a wonderful roast herself."

"Oh… I miss Ayla." Marle said sadly. The three of them nodded in agreement.

"We should toast to her and all of our friends tonight!" Lucca stated, with a big smile. The others concurred whole heartedly.

**~X~X~X~**

Glenn cooked a mighty pot roast with hearty vegetables and broth, while Lucca enjoyed some wine with Crono, while Marle sipped water. They laughed and ate together, toasting to their friends no longer with them and mused about the future. After dinner, Glenn and Lucca left briefly to put Kid to bed with Prometheus. The two returned and sat down again, continuing their conversation.

"So Marle, do you want a boy or girl?" Lucca asked, swirling her wine in the glass then taking a sip.

Marle smiled and looked at Crono, who reached over and took her hand, "I don't really have a preference. As long as my child is happy and healthy, I don't care."

"You know, Marle, I'm testing out some genetic research. I could probably tell you the gender further along in your pregnancy."

"Really? You've learned that much?" Marle exclaimed.

"I'm awesome like that. It's worth a shot if you want to know."

"I'll think about it," she replied, patting her stomach with her free hand, "A part of me wants to be surprised… but if I knew it would help in preparing and thinking of a name."

"They say that a mother doth not know her child's name until she holds them for the first time." Glenn pointed out, sipping his wine.

"Perhaps but once it gets out that Marle is pregnant, she will be under heavy watch." Crono said, "After all, it's her first trimester and our first child."

"It'll work out fine." Lucca reassured them, drinking some more.

"So, what about you two?" Marle asked, cheerfully. Lucca's face became bright red, as did Glenn's at the mention of the two of them having children.

"Um… we're just dating, Marle." Lucca stammered, blushing feverishly as thoughts came to her head of being intimate with Glenn. Perhaps it was the wine or the fact that the two of them had little alone time lately due to Lara and Taban being away and taking care of Kid, but the thought of Glenn making love to her made her heart race and her mind swirl, "Glenn's very traditional."

"T-tis true, Marle. Children would be a blessing but I will honor the lady's chastity until I have made her my wife. It is only decent and respectful." Glenn added.

"Oh! So, you two are engaged?" the queen asked, with a teasing tone. Lucca's face became even hotter.

"I-I have not asked for my lady's hand."

"Oh.—" Marle's face changed, clearly showing she felt silly for making such comments and assumptions.

A few moments of awkward silence passed between them before Crono took a large drink of his wine to finish it off. As the red liquid warmed his core, he began to think about their adventure and one loose end that had plagued his mind every now and again.

"I wonder if Magus was successful…"

"Successful with what?" Lucca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Finding Schala." Crono murmured. A wave of sorrow came over the room as they recalled their lost aide.

"The locals claimed to have not seen the maid after the disaster of the Ocean Palace." Glenn commented, "Mine instincts do not know if she survived or not."

"If she did, she certainly wasn't in the Dark Ages…" Lucca sighed, finishing her glass of wine, "She had to have survived somehow. I mean, how did her pendant get passed down from generation to generation to get to Marle if she didn't?"

"No one ever said anything about the pendant being from her though, Lucca. The only thing mentioned even from that era about it is that the first king and queen who established Guardia in that time had it. There was no mention how they came to possess it."

"Might there be a chance that the first queen of Guardia was Lady Schala?" Glenn asked.

Crono shook his head, "Unless she went under the alias of another, no. The first queen was an Earthbound One. So we don't know how Marle's pendant became an heirloom… It's implied that somehow the first royals came to possess it."

"Perhaps that was how that family gained power? Because they had an original relic from the previous monarchy?" Lucca questioned.

"Who knows? We won't unless we go back and witness it ourselves." Marle stated.

"Which reminds me of something," Lucca began, "When I found Kid in the woods, I noticed around her neck was a pendant that bared a striking resemblance to yours, Marle."

"Really? Do you still have it?" Marle asked.

"Yes, but Kid wears it all the time and refuses to take it off. In fact, she wears it under her clothes all the time and it rarely sees the light of day."

"Huh. I'd like to look at it sometime."

"Thine pendant seems to be the link between us all, Marle." Glenn mused, "Ayla had its primitive form, before it evolved into the pendant Lady Schala wore and used, and somehow through the sands of time entered thine family where both Queen Leene and thyself wore it."

"I wonder what happened to it that it wasn't in Robo's future even."

"I doubt we will ever know the answer to that." Lucca sighed, "Anyway, the hour is late and you best head back before they send a search party."

"Yeah, thank you for dinner." Crono said, standing with Marle. Lucca and Glenn walked the two to the door. They said their farewells and left for the castle. Glenn went back upstairs to the kitchen and began to put away the left-overs and clean the dishes. Lucca changed and walked back into the kitchen, putting her arms around his waist as

"Glenn, are you happy with me?" Lucca asked timidly. Glenn finished drying the last dish then turned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Unimaginably, my love." He whispered, brushing a violet lock out of her eyes, "Why doth thou ask?"

"We've been together for a few years now… I just was worried I would bore you eventually. I mean, I've never had a boyfriend before and I'm not exactly experienced… I mean the only guy I've kissed other than you is Crono and we were like… ten and that was weird."

Glenn laughed and put his forehead against hers, gathering her closer to him, "Only Crono? Really? I am very lucky then he was not the wiser to be with thee."

"No way. We found out when we were ten it'd be like trying to be with my brother. It was one of those things where we had a moment and got over it really quick." She laughed.

"Lucky for me." Glenn said, closing the gap between their lips. Lucca inhaled sharply and wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning softly in the back of her throat as their kiss deepened. Glenn bent down and lifted her up, spinning around and placing her on the counter. It was moments like this when the two of them were tested on how strong Glenn's virtue was. There had been multiple nights where he had just wanted to take her and ravage her until morning, alas he refused to compromise Lucca until he made an honest offer to her father and married her.

"Glenn…" she whimpered, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling herself against his strong torso and growing member, "Please… please—tonight… can we tonight? Mom and dad aren't home… and… and Kid's fast asleep by now… please…"

It took all of Glenn's self-control to tear his lips from hers. Both of them were shaking, while grasping at the others hair, sweat beginning to form on their brows. Glenn let out a rough breath and shook his head.

"Forgive me, my lady, I forget myself with thee." He whispered, breathlessly as he let his forehead rest against hers, "I promise I shall approach your father as soon as he has returned from his trip with your mother."

"I don't mind. Really, I don't. I know it's you and only you I want to be with forever. I mean it's been three years since you and I have been together… it's not like we're not going to get married." Lucca found herself whining. She hated how she was reduced to a typical female when he was around, but loved him enough not to care.

"Lucca, this is not me rejecting thee by any means." He laughed lightly, kissing her briefly, "I assure thee that I will make thee my wife and mine forever. And it shall be worth the wait, my darling."

Lucca smiled and kissed him again, a warm feeling swelling within her, "I can't wait."

**~X~X~X~**

With that, the two of them retired for the evening, curling up in one another's arms as Kidd slept quietly in her bed in their room. The next morning, Lucca awoke briefly to hear Nadia's Bell chime off in the distance. She smiled and rolled back over, curling up on Glenn's chest.

The rest of the kingdom knew the glorious news.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Process of Recovery

For The Love of Darkness

By Marle

Chapter One: The Process of Recovery

_That I'm walking through the clouds_

_When you're looking at me_

_I'm feeling like a child_

_Vulnerability_

_I am shaking like a leaf if you move beside me_

_And you're all that I see_

_But it's no good for me_

_**- "No Good for Me" by The Corrs**_

Time does not flow as it normally would for normal circumstances at the End of Time. It is where the worlds all continue to move, but nothing moves there. Years could pass in seconds, minutes, or hours in comparison. To what a normal person may be a year, but to Gaspar it was a blink of his eye. However, sometimes time slows down and does not flow so quickly through his all-seeing eyes of time and as Gaspar snapped awake at the rush of the Black Wind over him, he felt a familiar energy entering the End of Time. He looked down the corridor of the hallway to the Pillar of Lights to see Magus walking slowly down to the light where he stood.

"You found something in your travels, did you not?" Gaspar asked. His vision of the dark prince's results were hazy for his view, therefore he was curious as to if he had found a remedy for his mission.

Magus nodded and took from his waist a small plush royal-purple bag. Gaspar's eyes widened in shock as Magus pulled out the object inside and held it up in the light.

"T-That's-!"

"A Chrono Trigger." Magus stated.

A look of horror overtook the Guru of Time's face, "But, Janus… how? You didn't steal it from another era did you? If you did then—"

"Relax, old man, Schala would never forgive me if I sacrificed someone else's future for hers." He assured him, placing the Time Egg back into the bag, "It's only a matter of time now."

"Well, as long as you get Schala's clone from that fellow at the Leene's Square, I don't foresee why your plan wouldn't work, unless that egg did not hatch."

Magus side glanced Gaspar with a suspicious glare, "Why do you pretend that you don't know how this will turn out?"

Gaspar smiled and tipped his hat, "My boy, time is ever changing and if I told you everything then I could create a whole new set of events to bear witness to because you'd do things to change what would happen."

"I don't believe you. I won't fail. Why would I want to change anything?" Magus asked

"I never said you would fail in reanimating her, Janus. You assume too much."

"Then tell me something useful. Like if I go to the peak in the new future will the eclipse still happen?"

"That peak is a very magical point, Prince Zeal. It's magical through-out the ages. Its location is upon the same surface that the Dreamstone was dug out centuries before."

"So you're saying yes."

"I'm saying it's a good place to go to try." He chuckled. Magus grinned and nodded, turning to leave.

"Janus…" Gaspar called. Magus looked back over his shoulder, "Humor me, your highness… how did you get that Chrono Trigger?"

Magus smirked arrogantly, "You doubt my capabilities, Gaspar. I have a very strong will and I listened to your lessons well."

"Am I to understand you made that then?"

"I did."

Gaspar looked at Magus in amazement, "You truly are an extraordinary talent, my liege."

With that, Magus turned and left for the new future.

**~X~X~X~**

Hatred, sorrow, pain… it was all she felt in the cold and endless darkness. This was no way to live and yet she could not die here.

_I pray to you, oh great Goddess of all that is… grant me vengeance upon this earth that has forsaken me and my soul. Grant me peace or grant me vengeance!_

From the darkness, the horrible cry of the parasite of the world erupted as she felt herself torn into two as it began to consumer her soul. The one side of her merged willfully as the other sought to reason.

_There was hope… there is always hope… I must have hope…_

_We're alone. We're dying. Our body will be dead soon. This world has left us to die. This world is not worthy of the love and light of the Gods. We must cleanse the earth of all those who use power as a crutch to be fit for our Great Mother's love._

_You're right… I want some justice for all of this…_

As she was ready to submit to the Dream Devourer completely, a light appeared in the darkness. She turned and heard a familiar voice fill her aching heart.

_No…don't go._

_What? Who is there?_

_I won't let you wander into the darkness alone._

_I love the darkness, it's my only comfort-!_

_No…I won't leave you. You don't have to do this._

_But—_

_Come to me, come to the light…_

She turned and reached towards it.

_NO-! _Screamed the horrible creature

As she grabbed the light, it illuminated brighter, blinding her, filling her cold and hate with warmth and love.

**September 2300 A.D**

She felt a chill quake through her body, but not like before. There was wind here and light, two things she had not felt in ages. Weather; she was feeling the weather again and it was harsh but beautiful. She knew she was outside and in a snow-storm. Magus carried her down the former Death's Peak, wrapped up in his long garments of darkness to keep her from the bitter cold. Though the future was saved, the mountain had remained with its eternal storm, as if nature was protecting its Peak of Miracles.

As she became more alert to the world around her, her nostrils were filled with a familiar musk that engraved itself in her senses long ago. She could feel the power emanating from his stern muscular frame and it was so cold- cold as Death.

"Are you alright?" He asked; voice stern yet with softness to it. She looked up at him, still dazed and confused as to where she was, nodded with a surreal look in her eyes.

Moments later the darkness engulfed her once more and the visions faded.

She did not have nightmares. She heard no voices or doubts in her soul. Somehow, for the first time in ages, she felt safe.

**March 1004 A.D**

There was an unnaturally cold snow storm sweeping through the kingdom as Marle curled up against Crono in their king sized bed. She felt something within her stir and shot up awake. A feeling of dread and paranoia washed over her as she peered into the darkness of her room. Her blood ran cold through her veins as she saw a shadow in the corner of a familiar figure that was tall with wild long hair.

"Marle…" Crono stirred, lightly touching her arm. Marle glanced at her husband then back at where the dark figure was and it was gone, "What is it, darling?"

"I… I had a nightmare…" She stammered. Crono sat up and took her close to him, lightly passing a hand through her hair and kissing her.

"Well it's over now. I'm here." Crono whispered, his long red locks gently tickling her face as the cradled their faces together. Marle smiled and leaned in to kiss him again when a loud knock rang at their door, "What the—?!"

"Your majesties! Your majesties! Pardon the hour, but please! Come quickly! It's urgent!" a guard yelled.

Crono and Marle leapt from their bed. As Marle put on her night robe, Crono took his Rainbow Katana from over their bed and flung the door open.

"This way, my liege!" The guard gestured, hastily. Marle began to try to walk ahead of Crono but he gestured for her to stay behind him. While it annoyed her, she complied.

The three rushed downstairs as the crossed the throne room and neared the entrance hall. As they did, Marle and Crono heard a distinctively familiar voice ring out.

"Is that-?" Marle began as the guards opened the door.

As they approached the top of the stairs, the guards all stood guarding the stairway up to them, pistols and swords in hand, pointed at the intruder.

"Please! I must see the King and Queen!" The hooded figure pleaded, holding someone in his arms.

Recognizing the hood from that of the Prophet's in Zeal, Crono called out, "Magus?"

"Crono! Call off your men!" He demanded.

"Stand down, guards." Marle ordered. The guards complied as Crono rushed down past them, katana still in hand.

"Magus, what on earth are you doing here? How did you get back here? What—" Crono ceased to speak as he approached Magus, noticing that he was carrying someone.

"Crono, please… I need your help." Magus pleaded. Crono slowly approached him and peered at the woman in his arms. Azure locks peaked out of the wrapped up form and it only took a moment for Crono to process who it was.

Upon realizing who Magus was cradling so protectively, Crono dropped his sword and his eyes went wide with shock. "… it can't be."

"What?!" Marle exclaimed, rushing down to her husband's side and peering into Magus's arms.

There she was, pale and still in his strong embrace, her features strained though she was breathing quietly.

"Please… I need a doctor…" Magus begged, "She's very weak."

"Guard! Get a doctor! Maids, prepare one of our guest rooms right away!" Marle ordered, not taking her eyes away from the sleeping form in Magus's arms. Crono gently reached out and touched her, then recoiled his hand quickly, as if touching her had burned him. A sense of awe and wonder came over the two of them. Finally, Crono spoke,

"How?" was all he said.

Magus shook his head violently, "No time to explain… PLEASE!"

"Yes! This way!" Marle gestured to have Magus follow her and her maids up the stairs. Crono hastily followed them.

**~X~X~X~**

She awoke in a warm bed, by firelight in a white garment, soft and silky in its texture. Her long sapphire locks were taken down and were tossed amongst the pillows.

"Schala! You're awake!" A familiar voice cried happily. Taking a moment to evaluate where she was, Schala peered around her in search of the owner. Her vision focused finally to reveal a strawberry-blonde haired girl, in a long gown, with the swell of a child in her abdomen, clearly a member of royalty, with her pendant around her neck. After a moment of exchanged glances, Schala placed a face to the now young woman as the one she had seen with Prophet and the other young girl before the Ocean Palace disaster.

"I never properly introduced myself. My name is Marle." She said with a cheerful smile, "We've been so worried about you!" Next to her was the red-haired boy, no longer a boy but a man. His spikes had grown out and his white bandana was replaced by a gold circlet, draped in robes of a king.

"Crono..." she gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

"It's good to see you're well, Schala... I never got to thank you for saving Marle and the others in the Ocean Palace... my wife, you see." Crono said with a gentle smile, moving to her. Schala reached out and grasped Crono's long robes of pale blue, green, and white in disbelief, shaking her head.

"But how? I saw you die in front of me!" She exclaimed. Crono smiled and took hold of her hands gently, kneeling next to her bed.

"There are many miracles in this world, Schala. Us being here is one of them."

"But Lavos… Lavos killed you! Lavos-!" Schala's eyes went frantic as she reached out and grasped at Crono's robes further. "What happened to Lavos? Where is Mother?"

Crono hesitated and looked back at Marle, who was made equally uncomfortable by her question.

"Where to begin with those questions…" Crono began softly.

"Both are dead." A dark voice called. From the shadows emerged the man she once knew as Prophet. His hair was longer, eyes were darker, yet clothes remained the same except his face was visible to her. Schala recoiled in fear, gently clinging to Crono as if hoping he'd protect her.

"It's alright, Schala." Marle said dryly, "He may look scary but Magus is the one who saved you; he's the one who brought you here."

"Prophet?" Schala inquired, releasing her grip on Crono's robes. Magus said nothing, just stared at her. Their eyes met and Schala's heart began to race. Suddenly, a thousand questions came to her head.

"How? When? Why? What happened to me? What happened after Lavos?" she frantically asked, leaping from the bed at Magus. Schala made it barely two steps before she felt her legs give way as she was still weak from being frozen in time. Magus moved swiftly and caught her before she fell; holding her up in his arms. Alarmed by the sudden intrusion of her personal space, Schala trembled and tried to hold herself up, gripping onto Magus's cape for support. He held her at an arms distance as she struggled to steady herself.

"Right after the Ocean Palace disaster, Zeal fell. All the inhabitants but a few died." Marle answered solemnly. Schala froze and slowly turned to look at Crono and Marle. The weight of the queen's words sank heavy into her heart as her vision became blurred by a haze of oncoming tears. "And what of my beloved Janus? What happened to my brother? Where's Janus?!"

"Gone." Magus replied sharply and bluntly. Her head lowered and she shook her head slowly.

"Magus! Don't be so harsh to her." Marle snapped

"The Three Gurus and Janus were sucked into gate and sent through different periods of time. We don't know what happened to Janus." Crono said quietly, eyeing Magus. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces; Schala didn't know what to do without Janus. He was the only person in her life that gave her purpose, often speaking on how one day he would defend her and free her from Queen Zeal's abuse, and now he was gone; lost within the flows of time.

"Oh... Oh my..." Schala said, going weak again. Magus lifted her up in his arms, making her shift uncomfortably and began to shake in fear. It took her a moment to realize that he was holding her firmly, so not to drop her on the ground. Again their eyes met, his crimson gaze piercing into her mind, embedding the image deep within the corridors of her memory. She remembered those eyes - they were always staring at her through the dark hood of his cape; ordering her, threatening her, frightening her to the point that she would do anything to look away. But now she felt helpless, trapped in the depths of scarlet lakes - trapped in the eyes of Prophet. He crossed over the threshold of the room and laid her back down into the bed, standing back after setting her in it.

Footsteps came down the stairs and a purple haired girl appeared with glasses on in a t-shirt and jeans with only socks on, holding a long sheet of paper. Her blue eyes peered up over the rims of her glasses at Schala and she smiled.

"Oh good! She's regained consciousness! It's uphill from here."

"Thank you Lucca." Magus said, gratefully.

"Yep, no problem. It'll just be a little while for her muscles to gain their strength back. You'll be back to your old self in no time, Schala!" Lucca declared.

"Thank you." Schala breathed lightly, "Now... if you please... tell me... where am I?"

"You are in Guardia Castle circa 1004 A.D" Marle stated. "I'm known better as Queen Nadia and my husband King Guardia the XXXVI, whom you know better as Crono. We are centuries past the fall of Zeal, Schala. You are in the future now."

"Time Travel? Then Gasper was right! His theories on time travel and time-"A thought struck her just then as she whirled around and looked at Magus with wide eyes "Then it was possible for you to know the future! It was because you were from it!"

"Brilliant deduction, your highness." Magus replied coolly, taking a seat next to her bed. Schala recoiled slightly as he did. Sensing her uneasiness about him, Magus relaxed back into his chair.

"Magus here hasn't left your side since he retrieved you from Death Peak... of course it's not called that now. I don't know what it's called... did you ever find out what it was called, Lucca?" Marle asked, placing a finger on her chin.

"I don't remember at the moment." Lucca replied, scratching her head. "Oh well! I'll think of it later. The good news is you don't have any diseases and such and nothing is permanently damaged. You'll be good as new in just a few weeks."

"Thank you for all your kindness." Schala said, graciously, "I would not be here without you all."

"It's the least we could have done after what you did. Well we'll see you in the morning! It's getting late. There are servants on duty all night. If you need us just send for us." Marle assured, fluffing Schala's pillows for her and rearranging the sheets to be around her.

"I'll stay with her." Magus stated. Schala's eyes shot to him. "No harm will come to her with me on watch."

"Alright Magus, you do that." Lucca nodded, going to Schala and hugging her. "It's good to know you're alive and with us again. I look forward to getting to know you better."

"Yes..." Schala said hugging back. Then Marle hugged her, as did Crono.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done for us." She whispered. "My husband would not be here without you."

"It was all I could do after what he did for us." Schala replied graciously. Crono smiled gently at her and left with Marle and Lucca, leaving Magus and her to themselves. Magus crossed and shut the door to the room then moved back to the chair next to her bedside. Schala moved down under the covers and stared up at him.

Moment of silence passed between them, as Schala felt an uneasy tension in her chest. She wanted to ask him so much, but could not find the words to start and Magus felt no need to speak. At this point, it was a matter of her having the opportunity to say anything as she had just been reanimated from a frozen state, just like Crono had been. While time had stood still for her for what felt like a lifetime, there was so much that had happened.

"You should try to get some rest." He stated, his voice reflecting his exhaustion.

"Why did you bring me back?" She asked.

"I have my reasons."

"What are they?" Schala inquired, propping herself up to be at eye-level with him. Magus looked at her and tilted his head to the side.

"You are of great value to me."

"Is that so? I never thought I meant anything more to you then power." She hissed.

His jaw clenched as he wanted to react to her accusation. How far from wrong she was. Perhaps masquerading as a cold and distant figure to her was more effective than he had imagined. But their relationship had to be like that while in Zeal, he could not risk her catching on to who he really was and staying away from his former self was his own method to preserve his sanity.

"There is much about me you do not know, your highness, and much about my perception of you that you could not even begin to fathom."

The princess sat back and crossed her arms across her chest, staring at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Please, enlighten me! I was content where I was! I didn't have to suffer anymore; I was at peace and ready to accept my fate. I hold no practical use for you anymore - Lavos is dead, Zeal is gone, so why did you bring me back to this wretched place?" she cried.

Magus raised an eyebrow at her questions and rational to suspecting why he brought her back. Had he fooled her so well? Did she have no fathom of an idea? Alas his hood must have hid the longing gazes from her, and whenever he touched her back in Zeal, it was only to sooth her nightmares and his aching heart.

"Wretched? This place may not be as elegant as Zeal, Schala, but it's not so wretched once you get used to it." He commented.

Schala sighed heavily, leaning back against her pillows and uncrossing her arms sadly, "No… it's very comfortable in this room… the scenery is not what I was referring to."

"Then what do you mean but 'this wretched place'?" he asked. Schala shook her head and blinked back tears. Her heart was breaking and how could she put it in words without appearing more selfish or ungrateful.

"My home is gone, my beloved brother is lost, and my mother is dead. I have no family here, no friends, and I am alone here. More alone then where I was."

Her words hurt him as he moved daringly to sit on the bed next to her. Cautiously, he took her hand in his, resting his other hand on top of her soft pale hand, then gently stroking it with his thumb. Schala looked at their hands, slightly taken aback by his gesture of comfort, then up at him.

"You don't need to lie." He said, quietly, "You were lonely where you were and you were not at peace. If you had been, your soul would have moved on to the next life and I would not have been able to bring you back."

A swelling of emotion began to threaten her eyes as he spoke. "How do you know this?"

"Because Gaspar told me it when I set out to retrieve you." He admitted, "Part of the conditions of bringing one back to life, so to speak, is they have to still be in Purgatory."

"Gaspar?!" she exclaimed, "But—how?"

"Time Travel, your grace, I know where all of the Gurus are. I have spoken to each of them since they were thrown into the gates and to the respective eras."

"Where did they go?" Schala asked, excited to hear that the Gurus had survived.

"Well, Melchior lives to the Eastern Continent. We may go visit him once you recover, and Belthasar was thrown into the era where he bore witness to the world after Lavos. Now, when I initially re-encountered him, he had gone mad and died, leaving his invention for us. Fortunately, he lives in a much better future now and is quite sane. And Gaspar resides at his post overlooking time at the End of Time." Magus explained.

The expression that crossed Schala's face was one of pure shock and awe. It was incredible and relieving to her to hear they were doing well. She found herself struggling again to put a single thought together. Finally, she spoke: "Time is amazing and an enigma."

"Indeed, it is." he said, nodding his head.

Schala gazed deep into his eyes and tilted her head. There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. They were filled with anger and sadness, and yet a genuine caring that she never could see under the dark veil of his cloak. Schala felt her heart go out to the person before her, mixed between a man and a monster it seemed. His dark magic had fed on his soul and warped him into something she had never seen before – someone who was no longer human. He was not of the Earthbound and yet the magic that engulfed him was nothing like that of the Enlightened Ones had, in fact his power surpassed all, including her own. She could only imagine the extent of his power, after all he had assisted in defeating Lavos. His closeness made her uncomfortable and yet at the same time stirred something within her that made a lump of anticipation rise in her throat. He seemed to be admiring her, bewildered and relieved all at once.

"So… where or when are you from originally?" she asked finally. Magus frowned and pulled his hands away. He didn't know how to explain to her his origins or where he came from. Apart of him wanted to just tell her everything but he decided against it for fear of her either being further thrown into shock or simply appalled by him. How could she ever believe that he was her beloved Janus whom she was mourning over?

"600 A.D." he lied, "I was originally from the Mystics' origins in the Eastern Continent."

"Then how did you know so much about my people and the events of my time?" she asked, suspicion laced in her words.

Magus breathed roughly out of his nose, "The hour is late, Schala, and you need your rest."

She didn't realize how tired she was until he mentioned it. Lazily, she nodded and moved down under the covers. Magus adjusted her pillows and blankets as she did. Schala couldn't help but notice how attentive he was being towards her. His behavior and demeanor was a far cry from the man she knew in Zeal. He was warm and gentle, understanding and caring.

"You didn't answer my question," she whispered, her eyes growing heavy.

Magus just smiled and passed a hand through her hair, "I will tell you everything you wish to know and more in due time. For now, just rest."

Nodding in compliance, it was only moments before she was fast asleep. Once he realized she was out for the night, Magus quietly moved to the chair across the room that was more comfortable and sat in it, shifting to get comfortable as the leather hugged his body. Apart of him was afraid to fall asleep, for he feared waking up and her not being there. But as the silence of the room was broken by her faint breathing, he was reassured in his accomplishment. Schala was here, alive, and would be in the morning; with that thought in mind slowly he relaxed and drifted off to sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 2: Adjustments

_**For The Love of Darkness**_  
_By Marle_

**Chapter Two**

Magus awoke the next morning in the chair he had fallen asleep in. Surprisingly, he wasn't as stiff as he imagined he'd be. He rubbed his eyes and stretched thoroughly before sensing a presence make its way down the hall. A moment later there was a slight knocking on the door.

"Lady Schala?" the frog knight's voice rang out in a warm tone. Schala stirred and rolled over towards the door and Magus. Upon seeing Magus, she sat up and appeared to be somewhat startled he was there.

"Come in." Magus answered for her. Glenn opened the door a moment later. His short emerald hair now long enough to fall in his eyes slightly. In his hands he held a breakfast trey with orange juice, toast, eggs, and bacon, with a side of jam all on a lovely china plate. It was even accented with a small rose in a tiny blue vase. Schala's eyes lit up at the sight. She had never had breakfast in bed before.

"Oh! How lovely!" She exclaimed. Glenn flashed her a handsome smile and proceeded to walk across to her, his black riding boots clicking lightly on the stone floor. With a press of the button on the side of the tray, four legs jumped out to give it support as it sat on her lap, "Oh my, how did that happen?"

"My lady hath made some modifications to that tray. Those legs are sturdier then normal fold-out legs on the breakfast trays. Does thou like them?"

"It's splendid. And everything is wonderful. Thank you. Now I don't believe I've met you before…" Schala said, tapping her chin while trying to search for his face in her memories.

Glenn laughed nervously and shook his head, "No, milady, thou hast not seen me before. Though I hath seen thee."

"Oh?"

"Aye… enjoy thine meal, Lady Schala. My lady will be in later to check on thee." Glenn said with a smile, fluffing Schala's pillows behind her as she did. Schala nodded and began eating in an elegant fashion that seemed to amaze Glenn. Even when eating with a knife and fork, Schala was graceful. He turned and approached the door, noticing Magus's eyes following his every move. Glenn narrowed his gaze at his forced comrade and spoke, "A word, Magus?"

Magus stared at him blankly for a minute, then turned his attention to Schala, who was calmly eating and not looking at him. He let out a rough breath and then stood, exiting the room and closing the door.

"What is it?" he said in a low and quiet tone.

"I am curious as to how thou retrieved thine sister." Glenn replied.

Magus grinned and leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his broad chest, "I have my ways. Why? Are you thinking of trying to retrieve Cyrus?"

Glenn gritted his teeth and growled, "That was an unnecessary comment, fiend! I hath done everything in my power to put that behind me with us."

"Indeed," Magus replied, "If you must know, I used a Time Egg combined with similar methods as we did to retrieve Crono. Schala was much more difficult to pinpoint because technically she never died."

"What doth thou mean 'never died'?" Glenn asked

"It's complicated to explain… even I don't fully comprehend it."

"Where did thou'st find another Time Egg?"

"I made it."

"How?"

"Not easily." Magus chuckled. Glenn tilted his head to one side and examined Magus for a moment. The former King of Mystics had not aged though easily close to thirty, in fact of all of them; he looked the most similar to his former self when he joined their ranks.

"I think I see now why thou chose to turn me back to a human." Glenn stated with his voice smooth and mellow.

"Oh? And what gives you the impression I didn't just get fed-up looking at your green slimy form?" Magus sneered.

Glenn merely smiled and pointed at Schala's door, "Because thou'st knew she would not approve of such an offense."

Magus smirked, "You're not as dumb as you look, Glenn."

"Nor you as cold as you pretend, Magus." He retorted, turning away from him, "… though I am relieved you were successful."

"As am I." Magus replied with a nod. Glenn said nothing more and departed down the hallway. Magus sighed and returned to Schala's room, where she was finishing her meal.

"Please send my thanks to the chef. It was lovely." She said cheerfully. Magus smiled and took the tray from her, placing it on the table next to the chair he had slept in.

"If you should desire, Marle made sure the wardrobe has clothes that will fit you. Your robes are being cleaned currently."

"Thank you, but there's only thing I'm concerned about." Schala began, lightly touching her collar bone.

It took Magus a moment to realize that Schala's pendant was no longer around her neck. A wave of alarm rushed over him; did he forget it in the Darkness? How could he have not noticed it was gone.

"S-Schala, your pendant… I—"

"Relax, Prophet," she replied calmly, "I'm not worried about it. It's just this was not expected."

"What do you mean?"

Schala sighed heavily and leaned back against the pillows again. She stared up at the ceiling briefly before turning to look at him.

"You told me you'd tell me more about everything." She said, changing the subject. Clearly Schala had her reasons for not having her pendant, though her reluctance to respond on the matter signaled Magus not to pry.

"Well… what would you like to know?" he said, crossing over and sitting on the bed.

"Zeal." She immediately brought up, "How did you know so much about Zeal and what would happen there? I presume it was more then a long conversation with the Guru of Time?"

Magus twitched and turned his head away from her. How he longed for her, even now when she was being sharp with him. He wanted to tell her everything, to be with her, and love her in every way,_ Schala, don't be so harsh with me. You'd never forgive me._ He thought desperately.

"I'm from the future. History books told me." Another lie.

Her eyes narrowed and eyes closed. It took him a moment to realize she was reading his energy. A wave of panic over-took him as she did—she'd know he was lying. If she could detect the traces within him that still rang true to the magick of the Enlightened Ones, she'd know immediately that it was a lie. _Stop!_ His mind cried, subconsciously putting up barriers. Schala jumped back in bed, hitting his mental walls and surprised he did so. He froze for a moment, waiting for her reaction.

"How did you…"

"I've practiced magick for a good portion of my life, your highness. Do not try to seek my soul for answers for you will not enter it." He said, firmly. It killed him to have to hide from her. Lord knows, she was already in his soul, his mind, and his heart. His addiction and his oxygen were all her.

Annoyed, Schala threw the covers off of her and began to walk towards the wardrobe. Again, she took a few steps then fell to her knees. Magus immediately leaped up to help her but Schala angrily slapped his hand away. He recoiled and stared down at her, trying not to show his hurt in her rejection of help.

"Do not touch me, Prophet." She said in a quiet voice, not looking up at him, "You clearly were only willing to help me to a degree anyway, since you refuse me answers…"

_That's not true_, "Think what you want. Stop being so stubborn, Schala, you're weak."

"I am NOT weak!" she practically screamed, glaring up with him, tears of frustration streaming down her face, "I am anything but weak! How dare you undermine me!"

_No more tears, Schala, please I'm so sorry_. "Princess, allow me to assist you. I apologize for my offense."

Schala hung her head and didn't move. Was he to be her only comfort? The only reminisce of her home? She hated it. If no one else, she wished Janus had come to save her from the Darkness, not this cruel man who mocked her pain. Slowly, Magus moved and helped her up. He walked with her over to the wardrobe, where she opened it and peaked inside. The wardrobe was filled with gowns fit for a lady of the Guardian Court. Schala was taken aback by the fashion of petticoats, lace, grommets, and poofy sleeves. On the door hung an over-bust corset, as well as a mirror to view herself in.

"Oh dear," Schala whispered, putting her hand to her mouth. Magus moved to touch her then recoiled his had. Noticing the movement behind her in the mirror, Schala looked at him in the mirror. She did not comment on his almost-gesture of comfort, instead she turned around to face him. Magus struggled to control his heart as her beautiful blue eyes rose to met his. For the first time since he had revived her, Schala was looking at him warmly. Apart of him wished she didn't, it was so much easier to control himself when she was appalled by him. Sensing his unease, it took Schala but a moment to realize that there was something more going on here then what she could initially see on the surface. Prophet had gone from being demanding and cold to boyish, almost timid in a matter of moments. _In that sense_, she thought to herself, _he reminds me of_…

"Good morning, Schala!" Lucca's cheerful voice broke Magus and her from their dazed state, "I've come to check up on you!"

Frustrated and embarrassed, Magus stormed out of the room. Lucca looked back at where the Mysic King had walked past her then back at Schala, "Um… did I interrupt something?"

"N-No. Of course not." Schala stammered.

Lucca raised an eyebrow and then turned her attention to the wardrobe, "Oh my! Marle went all out with the choices for you!"

"Y-Yes… I must confess… I don't know how to wear these things." Schala admitted, timidly.

"Ugh! I can barely put them on! But let me examine you first and see how you're doing!" the inventor cheerfully said, taking out her pen and clipboard from her bag, "Now then, let's check your vitals, then your reflexes, and—"

"Ms. Lucca…?" Schala interrupted hesitantly.

"Oh! Please it's just Lucca! I hate titles." Lucca giggled, "What is it?"

"I need… a few questions answered."

Lucca gulped hard. Clearly Magus had left a few things unanswered; her big concern was what he had left out and how she should respond.

* * *

_Bloody annoying scientist! Frog-boy's bitch!_ He cursed violently in his head, his feet falling heavy down the corridor before he froze and took a deep breath. _Calm down, Magus, she is just trying to help._ _That doesn't make it any less annoying she arrived when she did!_

"Magus," Crono's voice snapped him back to his surroundings. Magus turned and looked up the flight of stairs at the king.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Crono walked down the stairs slowly, his hand gliding down the banister as he did, "I'm happy to see Schala is alive and well."

Magus inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly, "Yes… it wasn't easy."

Crono walked in front of him and stood before him. Magus took a moment to appreciate the man before him. Somewhere in his absence, Crono became a man who was regal and revered by his kingdom. A hero with fanfare and praise wherever he went, everyone knew what he had done for time and their future. No longer was he the young warrior who over-threw him in the Middle Ages, but a young king who was ruling his people's descendants' land.

"You went do the future, did you not?"

"I did. I spoke with Belthasar even."

"How long were you searching?"

"… roughly another seven years or so."

"Interesting… for us it has only been four years," Crono's face became perplexed, "Yet you don't look any older then you did when you parted with us."

"I don't hope to understand our circumstances, Crono. I gave up on fully comprehending the effects of time travel years ago. If we are going by years, I am almost thirty two."

"But here you'd only be twenty-nine, and you still appear twenty-six." The king mused.

"Where are you going with this, Crono? I have to get back to Schala." Magus groaned.

"The future… who is ruling Guardia?"

Magus jerked and recalled his visit to Belthasar while looking for information on the Time Eggs. He knew that Guardia was not as it was, however he had not bothered to look for the descendants of Marle and Crono.

"All I know about the future," Magus admitted, "Is Belthasar made an incredible research facility called 'Chronopolis' I'm sure the scientist would have a field-day there."

"So… you know nothing of my descendants?" Crono asked.

"No." Magus noticed Crono's expression change at his remark, "Why?"

"… it worries me." Crono admitted.

Magus sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "I'm sure your descendants are living and ruling well there."

Crono shook his head slowly, "I was hoping you could tell me how this conflict turns out."

"What conflict?" Magus asked.

"We've been getting reports that Porre is unhappy and there's someone whipping the town into a frenzy down there."

"So? Silence the bastard. You're the king, right? Order his arrest!"

Again, Crono shook his head, "It's not that easy but it's not that big of a concern, yet."

"I see." Magus nodded, "Be aware, Crono, the Black Winds howl. Something is coming, I just cannot tell you what because I don't even know."

"Yeah, I'm not worried about me."

"… your child?"

"Yes."

A few moments of silence passed before Magus spoke, "Has Lucca been working on anything big recently?"

"She's building a jet bike and researching how to make humanoid robots, but that's all I know." Crono admitted.

"Hmph."

"Why?"

Magus folded his arms across his chest and tapped his chin lightly, "I heard Belthasar mumbling about Schala and something called 'Project Kidd'. When I glanced over the initial program of it, I wasn't able to access it because the file was heavily encrypted originally by L.E.A-T"

"Who—"

"Before you even finish that sentence, Glenn's surname is Treygun."

"-! Lucca Elena Ashtear-Treygun?" Crono exclaimed, "Wow! So they do get married!"

"Crono… that's not the point." Magus replied, irritated by the king's simple-minded nature, "It means that Lucca finds something out about Schala and then did something else to create something else that in turn turns into this 'Project Kidd'."

"Well, Kidd's the name of Lucca's 'little sister'." Crono explained, "She absolutely loves her so maybe she named the program after her.

Magus sighed and passed a hand through his hair, "I'm regretting not paying more attention to it but I got what I needed from there. Thanks to our combined efforts, I was able to make a Time Egg and Belthasar now is making more for research purposes."

Crono folded his arms and shifted his weight to his left sides, breathing roughly as he did, "Is that wise? Something inside of me says that Time Eggs were rare for a reason, Magus."

"Who am I to tell?" Magus huffed.

"Oh boys!" Lucca's voice chimed out. Crono and Magus turned to see Lucca lightly tugging a reluctant Schala from the stair well, "Come here, Schala! You look beautiful! Let Crono and Magus see!"

The overly-excited scientist pulled Schala into the light. Magus found his face becoming flustered as he looked over his beloved. She was radiant, with her hair partially pulled back gently exposing her graceful neck. She wore a blue and white visiting dress, with a dark blue taille and lighter blue garnitures accenting the outfit.

"Schala, you look lovely." Crono commented with a warm smile. Schala blushed and curtsied at him. Magus side glanced Crono, trying to mask the flare of jealousy that rose in his chest at her reaction.

Schala looked at Magus and coyly sauntered over to him. Lucca and Crono watched intently as Magus's demeanor changed from his cold and composed self, to that of a awkward child around his school-boy crush. Schala smiled her kindly smile and gently swayed her skirts before him, "What do you think, Prophet?"

Magus shook his head and composed himself, taking Schala's hand, knelt before her, and kissed her hand. Shock overtook Lucca and Crono to see Magus in such a subservient action. They had never seen the Fiendlord be kind or loving in such a fashion. Suddenly a thought invaded Crono's mind that seemed like it should have been obvious all along to him and everyone else. Schala continued to address him as Prophet—which meant she had no idea he was Janus. She was comfortable with him, bordering flirtatious and it was obvious she was affecting Magus more then just a sisterly affection might. Crono dare not say what screamed to be obvious. He turned to Lucca, who was still watching then exchanged a glance with him.

"You look beautiful, Schala." Magus said, the words falling form his lips so easily and in a warm fashion. There was no need to be cruel anymore. He need not act to keep her distant or keep her at bay. He could be kind to her, loving even, and she seemed to like it.

"Thank you. Lucca was telling me how this particular fashion was popular around 600 A.D for courtiers so I thought it might be nice to remind you of home." Schala replied cheerfully. Magus's face immediately changed and he shot a look at Lucca, who recoiled slightly in responds

"Did she, now? What else did Lucca tell you?"

"N-Nothing too important!" She assured in a nervous tone, "Just a bit about the King and Queen there and what Glenn used to do! Just some useless history regurgitation!"

"That better be it…" Magus growled at her.

"Excuse me?" Schala interjected, "Is there a problem I should be made aware of?"

"No, not at all" Crono assured her, coming over and taking her hand, "Schala, come with me. I'd love to have you see the rest of my palace and spend time with me and my wife."

Schala looked back at Magus, who nodded, then proceeded to go off with Crono. As soon as Schala was out of sight, Magus cross with swift feet over to Lucca and slammed her against the wall, grabbing at her shirt in a violent fashion, "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing to reveal anything!" Lucca cried, grabbing his hands, "Unhand me! It's not my fault you haven't the nerve to tell her who you really are!"

Magus released his grip and hung his head. Lucca was right; he was afraid to tell Schala who he really was. He feared she'd hate him and never speak to him again. That if she knew he was her beloved Janus and realize all the horrors he had done that he'd lose her forever.

"Magus…" Lucca started, "You changed Glenn for a reason. It was cause you knew Schala would've been furious if she found out about you changing him… and… I think I know why you really brought Schala back… why you searched so feverously for her."

"And why is that?" he responded in a voice, barely above a whisper.

Lucca's stomach twisted as the words came out, "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

His scarlet eyes rose to meet her radiant blue ones, "Yes. With more fire and passion then the flames you command, Lucca."

"So what's your plan?" Lucca said, trying to control her voice, "Go on with her assuming you're another man from another time when you're really her br—"

"If that's what it takes… yes."

Lucca shook her head violently, "Magus… I don't think that'll work forever…she asked me so many questions about what I knew about what happened to Janus. That's all she wanted to talk about. She asked if I had seen him or if I knew if he was okay in our travels through time…"

"And what did you tell her?" Magus demanded in a low tone.

"That I knew Janus was safe and well, but I could not take her to him." Lucca replied.

Magus's face twisted, "She must have felt such a pain in her heart when you told her that…"

"She did." Lucca admitted, "But she also said it made her feel better to know he was alive and well."

Magus nodded and passed a hand through his satiny locks and rubbed the back of his neck. He was starting to realize Schala was going to ask everyone around her about Janus, and eventually if he didn't tell her the truth, someone else would. He began to weight the options he had and decided, "I will have to tell her sooner or later what happened and who I really am."

"Yes… and you need to be ready for her reaction, whatever that may be." She warned.

Magus said nothing and walked off, leaving Lucca alone.


	4. Chapter 3: Masquerade

For The Love of Darkness  
Chapter 3  
Masquerade

_There's a place in my mind__  
__No one knows where it hides__  
__And my fantasy is flying__  
__It's a castle in the sky_

_It's a world of our past__  
__Where the legend still lasts__  
__And the [queen] wears the crown__  
__But the magic spell is law_

"_**Castle in the Sky" by **__**Dj Satomi**_

Schala walked along the hillside with Marle and Crono. She listened to Marle explain her kingdom, how it came to be, and the wars fought to preserve its peace. It was hard to absorb the history lesson with so much on her mind. However, a sense of pride came over her. The Earthbound Ones had come so far in the years after the fall and it amazed even her the technology they were able to achieve without the use of magick or the power of Lavos.

"We use steam and electricity to power our cities. There are also many natural resources like wind we use in place of our old ways which utilized fossil fuels and were more harmful to the environment." Crono said, "It's really amazing. We even opened up a university for people to study at and Lucca is among the top faculty in cultivating engineers and scientists to better our lifestyle. We have many brilliant minds in our kingdom."

"I can imagine. It's very lovely here." Schala remarked, admiring the horizon. She closed her eyes and inhaled the crisp breeze slowly. To feel the warmth of the sun and the cool wind against her skin was a bliss after being in darkness for so long. Her mind wandered though to her unanswered questions, the most plaguing longing to escape her lips.

"How is Janus?" Schala asked

Crono and Marle both halted and exchanged glances.

"Well, to our knowledge." Marle finally replied. Schala stopped strolling and turned back at them.

"Can you take me to him?" she requested softly.

Crono shook his head, "No, Schala. We cannot."

Schala frowned and slowly approached the king, "Crono, if it was Lucca, would you not long to see her? She is one you consider a sister, do you not?"  
"I do, but that's not the same circumstance." Crono replied, shaking his head.

"Please, he is the only family I have left. And now that I know he is alive somewhere in the sands of time… I must see him, even if it must be at a distance and I cannot speak to him."

Marle sighed heavily and walked over to Schala, taking her hands, "Schala, keep your heart open and you will see him."

"I can't take that answer, Marle, not after all I've been through. I need him and I know where ever he is he is needing me too. I just want the remaining reminisce of my home and family with me… surely you can understand that?"

"I do, but it's not my place to bring you to him." Marle said, "He must come to you."

"But what if he thinks I'm dead? He may not be searching for me! He may –"

"Schala…" Crono interrupted. Schala bit her lip and looked down, trying to control her swirling emotions. "Keep your faith. He will come for you."

Schala nodded slowly, with a sad face. Marle smiled and took her arm in hers and continued walking along the countryside.

When Schala returned to the palace, she had made up her mind. She was going to wait for Janus. Something in her heart told her he knew that she had been resurrected and was looking for her. Her feet fluttered as she dashed down the corridor with a smile on her face. Soon, Janus would come for her and she'd be reunited with her lost brother. They'd make this place home and live out their lives in peace – a thought she never had in Zeal.

"Schala?" Magus's dark voice came from the shadows of a corridor. Schala stopped and spun to see him. He felt a lump rise in his throat as the sunlight caught her hair and illuminated her face.

"Prophet!" She exclaimed, moving to him with a smile.

"You seem in a better mood, your grace." He remarked.

"I am. Janus is coming for me!" Schala said, gleefully. Magus jerked and shook his head for a moment.

"How so?"

"Well, he is alive somewhere. I know somehow, someway he knows I am alive and he is looking for me. Janus is very clever, Prophet, you should remember that. He'll surly find a way to me."

Magus felt a wave of guilt hit him, "Have you not considered he may be a different person now?"

"No, no! I mean, I'm sure he's grown but he is still my brother." She replied confidently. Magus said nothing and just nodded. "Won't you be happy to see him too? I know he was such a child to you but you did scare him a little. Why, he'd always tell me it was like you were the nightmare he dreaded becoming one day. Such terrible thoughts, but alas he was but a child."

_You have no idea how right he was, _Magus thought to himself, "I'm sure Marle and Crono will welcome him then. Excuse me, princess."

He turned quickly to walk away from her when she reached out for his arm.

"Prophet," her voice chided sweetly. A wave of desire quaked over him to the point he shook off the sensation.

"Yes, milady?" he asked, not daring to look back at her. Schala moved to be in front of him. A warm smile gracing her sweet and full lips; "Thank you. Though I may not comprehend completely why you brought me back, I think I'm starting to."

She stepped forward towards him and gazed up into his deep red eyes. It was all Magus could do to restrain himself. She was so close to him, touching him, her scent filling his nostrils and there was no ability nor desire to hide his smoldering eyes of want from her.

"Schala, I brought you back—because…" Magus whispered, his face moving closer to hers. Schala stood there, her breathing increasing as she let him come closer and closer. She waited with an ache in her heart to feel love from his lips, but as they trespassed against hers, they never met. Magus snapped back to the reality of the situation and tore himself from her, almost aggressively. Schala stood there, shaking off the aura of the room and staring in disbelief at Magus, "Prophet, I—"

Magus said nothing and walked swiftly down the hall as fast as he could, leaving Schala dumbfounded and basking in the glow of what almost happened.

* * *

A few weeks later…

"You've been avoiding her like the plague!" Lucca cried in frustration, "She's lonely and you were her only comfort and you mean to tell me you're running away from her? After all you went through to get her back?"

"You don't know what it was like, Lucca… I can't be around her if she longs for me. Can you imagine how she'll feel when she finds out who I am?" Magus commented, holding his head in his hands

"Oh, so you're finally going to get the nerve to tell her?" Marle added, "'Cause lord knows ever since your little interlude, she's decided to consume her thoughts even more with the whole idea that 'Janus is coming' and it's only a matter of time. The poor thing sits in her window sill for hours watching the bridge!"

"It's not that simple." Magus growled.

"Then will you let her be alone again, Magus?" Glenn commented. Magus snarled, bearing his teeth at the former frog knight, "Or will you finally give her the comfort she so desperately longs for?"

Magus recoiled on that comment. "There is so much more at risk if she knows who I am. What if she reacts in a fashion that she is appalled by me?"

"Then that's a risk you should be willing to take." Said the queen, crossing her arms across her chest. Magus shot her a glare and stood hastily leaving. Marle growled and stomped her foot yelling after him, "FINE! JUST GO! WALK OFF LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO! KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM EVERYTHING YOU ACTUALLY CARE FOR!"

"Darling," Crono began, "I think that's enough."

"He's right, Marle. It's his choice to be alone and let her be this way." Lucca added. Marle fumed for a brief moment then began to leave to room. Her attendants began to follow when she turned sharply to then

"No! I don't want you to follow me right now!"

"But your grace, should you need anything or need help—" A nurse began.

"I said leave me alone!" Marle yelled, storming out of the room and down the hallways. The nurses jumped back at the queen's reaction then turned to Crono.

"Don't mind her, ladies. It's just the pregnancy talking." He replied with a handsome smile, following after his wife.

Marle walks swiftly down the hall to where Schala's room was and knocked on the door. Crono hastily approached her and whispered "What are you doing?"

"The right thing." Marle replied.

"Come in." Schala's soft voice replied.

Marle smiled and entered with her husband, "Hello, Schala. I'd like to talk with you."

"Of course…" Schala said, standing.

"But first, come… let's get some tea."

"He's been avoiding me." Schala sighed heavily, "Did he say anything to you?"

"I wouldn't take it personally, Schala. Magus is a solitary person." Marle replied, handing Schala a cup of tea. She sipped it gently and tapped the side of the beautiful blue china.

"Marle is right, Schala. It may have been nothing you did." Crono remarked.

"Prophet seemed so willing to help me, to be near me, but over the past few weeks he rarely speaks to me. I was hoping to ask him more questions about everything since he seems to know more about Zeal then anyone else."

"Did something happen between you two that would make you think that he would avoid you?" Crono asked, playing dumb to that which he already knew. Schala twitched slightly recalling the moment in the corridor. Had she offended Prophet so with her talk of Janus returning? Or was it the moment they shared where their lips almost touched? She couldn't deny the wicked whispering in her heart that was starting to long for him. Those crimson eyes that gazed at her so longingly, his long shining hair she ached to run her fingers through, and in her most intimate thoughts she wondered how it'd feel to lay in his strong arms against his broad chest.

"We… we had a moment but it was nothing. I think it was just two lonely people having a moment of weakness." She stammered.

"Is that all it was?" the king said, taking a drink of his tea.

Schala shook her head, "I just wanted to talk to him about what he knows. I think him answering my questions could put my mind at ease."

"Well, like what?" Marle said, taking a sip of her tea.

"I want to know what he knew and why he never warned against anything. He must have known about the Mammon Machine's terrible potential, yet he encouraged the construction of the Ocean Palace and the research. He even gave answers no one could've hoped to find for years!"

"Schala, you need to realize something about Magus," The queen stated, "He has his own agenda. The Mammon Machine was just another tool to get to his goal – facing and destroying Lavos."

The Zealian Princess looked up at the Guardian King and Queen with a questioning gaze, "Why did Prophet hate Lavos so?"

Marle took another sip of her tea to gather her thoughts. She chose her words carefully and spoke softly, "Magus lost everything because of Lavos."

Schala's eyes encouraged Marle to offer further explanation as she sipped her tea. The queen sighed and stared at the amber liquid, "He was robbed of his life – his family and friends. Removed from his home and warped into this terrible creature… I pity him. He has no love in his heart for I fear he's never experienced any."

"That's such a sad life…" Schala remarked. Marle nodded in responds, passing a hand over her swollen abdomen, feeling sympathy was over her as she knew Magus did not know the love she was giving her child. Crono quietly rested his hand over hers and they exchanged a loving glance.

"What's it like?" Schala asked.

"What's what like?" Marle replied. Schala smiled and glanced at Marle's stomach and then Crono, "Oh! Wonderful and terrible at the same time. I'm still a few months away but it's worth it in the end."

"It must be lovely. To have a husband and a family…" Schala mused

"You know, Schala… there are plenty of young men in this kingdom who would make you their wife." Crono chucked.

Schala blushed and smiled, "I never thought such things would be possible for me. But I suppose I have room to dream now that Lavos is gone."

"And dream you should." Marle commented.

At that moment two nurses entered the room, "Your grace, we must take you to Lady Lucca for your check-up." Marle groaned and rolled her eyes. Crono kissed his wife and laughed under his breath. Schala tried to restrain a laugh at her friend's reaction. The queen smiled and stood up.

"I'll see you later, Schala. Why don't you go for a walk?"

"Yes… thank you for the tea."

Marle and Crono nodded and exited the room. Servants appeared and cleared the tea while Schala stood and left the room.

She walked down the hallway, nodding to the servants as she passed and they bowed. It was no different from Zeal in that regard, but her heart yearned to look out and be in the clouds. Despite the castle built on the hill, it was no castle in the sky. How ironic that on the nights where she was alone in her room, she'd yearn to be anywhere but Zeal. She would fantasize about being far away from her mother and her duties where she was free to love and do as she pleased. How often she thought of fleeing the kingdom, about taking Janus and never looking back but at that time there was no place in heaven or earth for them to hide.

Schala sighed and leaned against the window pane, looking out at the beautiful kingdom and trying to soothe the pain in her heart. This was home now and perhaps she should make the best of it. But before she was willing to move on with her life, she yearned for answers about the past and only one person could give her them. With that, Schala gathered her nerve and went out in search of Prophet.

Magus was startled out of his meditation when there was a loud knock at his door.

"What?" He growled. No answer, just more banging. Annoyed, the Mystic King got up from his seated position on the floor and opened the door, just to be shoved out of the way. Schala pushed past him and stormed over, sitting herself on his bed and staring at him with a determined glare. Magus, stunned by his sister's action, slowly closed the door and looked at her.

"Schala?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She demanded, "You go from being all around me and feeling entitled to watching me sleep and bringing me back from the Darkness to avoiding me, barely speaking to me, and I've been so alone-!"

Her voice cracked and she slammed her fist on the bed, "I want to move on from this! From Zeal, from you as you clearly have of that place and me! But I have to know, Prophet, I have to know what happened so I can be free of these ghosts as you clearly are of yours."

"Don't be so presumptuous, your grace." Magus hissed, her words stinging his heart like knives, "Those memories still haunt me. I've only become more accustomed to hiding them."

"Well tell me something! Anything!" Schala cried, standing and crossing to him, "Or tell me something about you… anything… please"

Magus felt a lump rise in his throat as she leaned in and rested her head on his chest. A frustrated sound came from her lips and she whispered "You're the only one I truly feel close to here. You're all I have of home, Prophet."

No longer able to contain himself, he couldn't let his own selfishness hurt her anymore. He tilted her chin up to look at him and grabbed her free hand, placing it on his chest.

The princess blushed and looked deep into his ruby eyes, subconsciously leaning forward. Magus did not move, but instead guided her hand up under his cloak. Schala froze as her fingertips brushed against metal. Her other hand reached up and parted the folds to reveal a red stone, set in a Zealian gold design, staring back at her. Tears began to fill her eyes as she clasped the amulet of her prayers. "Where did you get this?"

"You gave it to me." Magus responded back, in a voice barely above a whisper. Schala's eyes widened as she looked back up at him, her hands leaving the amulet and grasping his face.

"Janus?" She exclaimed, her voice shrilling. Magus nodded quietly, waiting for her to recoil and scream. But Schala caught him off guard by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him with all her might, "Janus… Thank the Gods…Janus."

Magus said nothing, but wrapped his arms around her, burring his nose in her hair and taking in the scent of his beloved, "Schala… I'm so sorry, Schala."

She said nothing but cried, resting her forehead against his, "Oh Janus… I didn't even recognize you… look at you, darling… what happened to you?"

Magus kissed away her tears and clasped his hands around her head, relief washing through him completely, "Schala, you don't want to know. Let's just enjoy this moment, please. We don't have to worry or be alone anymore; we have each other."

"Janus," Schala whispered, kissing his cheek, "I need to know, please. No more secrets."

Magus held her closer then released her, signaling to the bed, "Take a seat, Schala. This will be a long conversation." The princess nodded and followed him over, sitting next to him.

"After the Ocean Palace disaster, I was dragged into a gate which transported me to the year 580 A.D. I was found by Ozzie, who was Lord of the Mystics at the time. In my panic state, I somehow summoned magick and killed his fiends who were attempting to restrain me. It was at that moment he saw my potential and took me in. He convinced me that the people of the realm would never accept me and told me about Lavos in that time period. I decided to use him and his lackies to get to Lavos. I trained under them, though I soon exceeded his limits and took my place as Fiendlord. Though using the magick they did, it required use of the Dark Arts and Lavos himself.

The powers were torturing of both my mind and soul. Slowly, I changed into what you see before you now; Part Mystic, part Zealian – neither man nor beast. As I continued my research and practices, Ozzie became ambitious and wished to expand our territory so in the year 590, we began to wage war against the Kingdom of Guardia."

Schala shook her head slowly, "You were sixteen?"

"Yes…"

"Did you kill anyone?" she squeeked.

Magus swallowed hard and nodded his head. Never had he felt remorse for the things he had done like he did in this moment. It was like the devil confessing to an angel and he couldn't read his sister's face as she listened intently to the words he was saying.

"Hundreds upon thousands of people, Schala; Some I killed out of self-defense, others because I could. My troops pillaged, killed, and raped for sport, all because we could; with my powers at the front, we were next to unstoppable. There wasn't a man, woman, child, or babe my scythe wouldn't silence. Somehow, the King did acquire information about my one weakness; The Masamune. I had felt the legendary sword when I arrived but thought I might have been nostalgic until rumors started to circulate. So in the year 591 A.D, the Kingdom's greatest hero went on a quest to find it and use it against me. It was a race against the clock for I knew if they found Melchior's sword I would be done for. Alas, we both found it at the same time. Only one of us walked away from the sword's sanctuary."

Schala turned away and began to breathe heavy, shaking slightly and trying to compose herself, "How… how did the Masamune survive Zeal's fall?"

"That is just another mystery of time to me, Schala." Magus stated, "It was in the year 602 A.D that Crono and his friends challenged me where upon I was about to summon Lavos to my castle. It was at that point another gate formed and I was transported home once more."

"I see…" She took a deep breath, "How many women?"

"How many women what?"

"How many women did you rape?" she demanded through her teeth

"None," Magus admitted, "Though I did take several lovers to relieve my physical needs. Most were widows or lonely wives we captured, some virgins… I never kept any too long. I had no interest in emotional attachment though some fell in love with me or at least claimed to."

A sigh of relief came from Schala. At least she had instilled some morals in him that stayed during that time. Schala took in the words he said and let them swirl in her mind, eyes staring hard at her brother. Magus looked at her with a gentle gaze, but little remorse in his eyes, "I cannot take back what I've done, Schala. I don't expect you to forgive me."

"It's not that," Schala finally choked out, tears welling in her eyes, "It's that… I know… I understand why you did all you did. You had to be cold to survive that place, those conditions… you were there for twenty years. You endured all of that for twenty years… no wonder you closed your heart, Janus; you had to in order to remain sane!"

She moved over and pulled his head to her shoulder and kissed his forehead. Magus completely melted into her, shifting his body to lean against her, wrapping his arms around her small frame as he did as a child.

"We're together now, darling. Look at you, you're not a little boy anymore, you're a man now."

Magus sat up and looked at Schala, brushing a hand over her cheek and smiling, "Schala, I'm more of a man now that you're with me again."

His sister smiled gently, placing a hand on the side of his face and resting her forehead against his. Magus leaned in towards her and planted a small soft kiss on her lips. Schala blushed a little and pulled back, "Is that proper? We're not children anymore."

"I know." He whispered, placing a hand on the back of her head and pulling to her to him. Schala lost her balance and fell into him, hands resting on his chest for support as he brought his lips to hers again. This time, the kiss was longer, deeper, and hungrier for her. She fought in her mind to rationalize what was going on and a wave of mixed emotions overtook her. Apart of her was panicking to get away, disgusted, and desperate to retain her relationship with her younger brother. The other part of her, a dark whisper becoming louder, yearned for him. Unwillingly, a moan escaped the back of her throat as his tongue entered her mouth, gently slipping over her own and dancing against it. What was worst was she found herself kissing him back. The princess wrapped her arms around the Fiendlord's neck and pulled him back so he lay on top of her. _Stop this! This is Janus! _A voice screamed in her head. Magus pulled back and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. Schala lay there, dazed and confused to everything she was feeling; her face was flushed, her heart was racing, and sweat adorned her brow, "Schala?"

"Janus…" Schala whispered. She then shook her head to snap back to reality, sitting up slowly. Magus backed up and sat beside her, lightly passing a hand through her hair. His sister said nothing. She just looked at him, leaned over to kiss him lightly again, stood, and left the room without a word.

Magus sat there, shaking. He had her, she was there and she had wanted him too. Touching his burning lips with his fingertips, a smirk curled across them. She didn't push him away nor did she refuse him. In fact, Magus was content it was only a matter of time until she was his completely.


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

For The Love of Darkness  
By Marle

Chapter 4 : Memories

_Made me promise I'd try,__  
__To find my way back in this life.__  
__Hope there is a way,__  
__To give me a sign you're okay.__  
__Reminds me again it's worth it all,__  
__So I can go home._

_All of my memories keep you near.__  
__In silent moments,__  
__Imagining you here.__  
__All of my memories keep you near.__  
__In silent whispers, silent tears._

_**-"Memories" by Within Temptation**_

She dashed down the hallway to his door where it flung open. He stood towering over her, in a black robe covering his perfectly sculpted frame. Without any reason in her heart, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with a fiery passion. The next thing she knew, she laid before him, naked, as he began to remove his robe.

"Janus" she whimpered, looking away timidly. His strong hands caressed her sides and lips kissed under her jaw and neck, going lower, and lower…

"Schala—"he panted from the depths of his throat.

* * *

"Lady Schala!" A servant's voice called banging on her door. Schala shot up, in a cold sweat, pulling the blankets up to cover herself. She looked down, realizing she was in her nightgown and relaxed slightly.

"Yes, come in!" she replied. Two servants came in, preparing her washing bowl and bringing her laundry in. The one servant looked at the princess and tilted her head to the side, "Are you alright, milady? You look terribly peaked. Would you like me to call a doctor?"

"N-no, thank you. I just didn't sleep well." Schala stammered.

"Did you want breakfast in your room, m'am?"

"No… can you tell me where the King is?"

"Yes, m'am, The King is currently in the war room with the queen and their court."

"The war room?" Schala asked

"Yes, m'am, there's been riots in the south and their highnesses are trying to calm them peacefully but the lords of the realm want more aggressive means taken."

As the women spoke, Schala shivered as the Black Winds swept over her. She looked ominously out her window as she saw a storm coming in the distance, "Good heavens," she leaped out of bed and began to route through her closet, "Ladies, please help me."

* * *

Her footfall was hard as she walked down the corridor, determination in every stride. Schala was determined to find out what was happening and forewarn her feelings to Crono and Marle. As she came to the stairway, she felt eyes on. Magus stood in the shadows, "Schala."

Schala turned to see her brother, Magus, wearing a blood red peasant shirt that accented his crimson eyes, black form-fitting pants, black boots that went to his calves, and a black cape draped around his shoulders bounded by a gold emblem, with the amulet of her prayers draped around his neck. He approached her lazily, a small smirk playing his lips.

She felt her face grow hot as looked him up and down then forced her eyes to the ground, recalling the previous evening she felt a wave of shame mixed with excitement wash over her.

"Janus, you scared me." She exclaimed.

Magus continued to smirk, admiring her bashfulness, "Are you alright?"

"I-I felt the Black Winds and had to talk to Crono and Marle. Something is coming and it's coming soon."

"I know, I felt it too." He admitted. Noticing her particular attention to the floor, Magus looked down at the spot where she was then looked back up at her, "Schala is there something wrong?"

Schala's eyes darted up at him and she flashed a false smile at him, "Of course not, darling. Why would something be wrong?"

A horrid smirk curled over his lips as he tilted her chin up to look in his eyes. Those crimson lakes that threatened to drown her in sin and passion, Schala couldn't look away no matter what screamed in her to run, "What happened to 'no more secrets'?"

She playfully took his hand away and kissed his knuckles, taking his hand and tugging on it. Magus smiled and followed suite.

* * *

The two walked outside of the castle in the gardens at a slow pace in a silence with Schala's heavy heart and Magus trying to make idol conversation. Schala tried to be light hearted but she couldn't help but wrestle with what had happened two nights prior or the dreams she had the last evening. Instead she decided to distract herself by remembering who he was. This was Janus, her younger brother whom she had taught and nurtured since he was young. He made her nostalgic but at the same time felt like he was the closest thing to home she had in this alien world. Despite finding her brother, she felt so alone. Though she was surrounded by love, beauty, and the assurance that she would one day adjust to this new life, she felt discontent.

As they walked, Schala admired the many elegant floras that Guardia Castle had in its gardens. They wandered past marble ponds that held fish of every colour of the rainbow, statues made of white stone, and fountains made of gold with silver mermaids. Such fanciful creatures they were. Marle often talked of believing there to be mermaids in the ocean but had only seen two in her lifetime. Schala wondered if such beings could exist. Half human, half fish. Though nothing would surprise her in this lifetime ever again; between the evils she witnessed through the power of Lavos to the wonders that the Gurus would tell her about, Schala couldn't imagine finding something in this world that would leave her in awe and wonder. She sighed and walked over to one of the walls of rose bushes. The roses were white, red, pink, and lavender in their colours and smelled so sweet. One small grace she found, somehow some of the beautiful plants of her home survived the fall of Zeal and the cold winter tundra the Earthbound Ones inhabited.

"It's not quite like Enhasa, is it?" he said finally. Schala smiled back with a sad laugh. "No, I fear no gardens will ever match that of the City of Dream's."

"You'll get used to it, Schala." He assured her, offering her his arm. She took it gracefully and the two began to wander further into the rose gardens, where some of the bushes rose so high they created walls to form a labyrinth.

"I wish I didn't have to get 'used to' it." She admitted, "Janus, I'm not sure when I'm supposed to start feeling like this is home…. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to accept that our home is gone. I mean, I know it is and I know there is no going back but I can't help but miss certain things."

"Schala, you speak like I don't understand what you're going through." Magus pointed out. The two stopped and Magus took her by both hands and brought them up to his chest, "I had to do it too. When I was in the Middle Ages, I had to deal with being so far from home. What was worst for me was I didn't learn the fate of our kingdom until much later in my life when I managed to get a hold of a Guardian Royal History book. Do you think the people of this kingdom have any idea what their heritage is? Of course not; they go on, day by day, with their happy little lives not knowing or even fathoming the horrible tragedy that made their world what it is today. So for all of those years before that, I missed a place that had already been destroyed and I didn't even know it. Every damn day in that hell, I hoped I'd wake up in the Palace and run into your room to give you a hug or hear you sing to me or just see your face again."

"If you thought it so impossible to return then why were you summoning Lavos to you then?" Schala asked.

Magus's face turned stern, "Once I realized what had happened, what could happen, and what would have happened almost five-hundred years later, I wanted revenge and to put a stop to the monster that robbed me of my home and of you."

Schala looked deep into his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Magus smiled and brought her hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly, first her left, then her right, then pulled them under his chin and smiled at her. Schala couldn't help but smile back. He loved her and it was in those moments when he'd look at her and smile she saw her beloved younger brother peeking out through those scarlet eyes.

"When you say it like that, I can't help but feel like me complaining is just selfish. I've only had to deal with this for a few months but you've—"

"Enough, Schala." Magus cut her off. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. Schala's face became flushed and his closeness made her filled with terror and longing. "Let's not talk about how things were anymore. Let's talk about how they are and how they will be…"

Schala smiled nervously and maneuvered out of his grip, "Yes… like what to do now. I supposed we could live here in the castle. Marle seems to have welcomed us. She also offered a position as a lady of court. Though, I do stand out a bit… perhaps I could try to blend in more."

"Schala, you will always stand out in a crowd no matter how you are dressed or what style your hair. You're the radian Princess of Zeal." Magus stated.

_Why do your words tug at my heart?_ She mourned to herself, "We need to make this place ours. Have you thought about finding a wife for yourself? Starting a family? You're old enough now and it would've been what was expected of you at your age now even in Zeal."

Magus stared blankly for a moment then let out a long laugh, "Married? Me? Come now, dearest, you must be kidding. You are far more likely to be marriage material."

"Yes, perhaps I shall try to find a husband. I always wanted a family." Schala mused, trying to imagine a man she desired. To her horror, when she thought about it all that came to her mind was Janus and the way she fantasized about him in her dream last night. She stopped and looked at him, his pale chest like marble partially exposed with defined muscles. Then her attention turned to his face, taunt and clearly agitated, "What?"

"No man is worthy of you." He grumbled.

Schala laughed, "I had many suitors, Janus, remember? But you bothered them off!"

A cunning grin crossed his lips as he stepped towards her again, "If they couldn't get past me as a small child then they were not worthy of you."

The princess took a step back as he stepped forward, "You never liked any man near me."

Another step forward, "That's not true. I let Father and the Gurus near you without complaint."

She took another step back, feeling her heel hit the base of one of the marble Goddess statues. Her breathing became increased as she looked around for a way to escape but soon realized he had trapped her, "They were family, as are you!"

Slowly approaching her and brushing a hand over her cheek and jaw, Magus stood over her, admiring her trembling form. Words couldn't describe it for him, her fragile frame with her shapely breasts and buttocks, complimented so well by the courtier outfits that were designed to be conservative. Alas, they merely fanned his hunger for her with their restraining fits and binding corsets. Schala looked up at him and grabbed his hand from her face, "Janus… this—this isn't right."

"Why?" He asked, leaning over and kissing her cheek. _Don't turn your head to him_, a voice in her mind screamed.

"Because…"

"I'm letting a man near you right now…"

"But… it's you."

He kissed her other cheek and lightly pushed her against the pillar with his body, "What about me, my sweet?"

Schala forced herself to gather the courage to stop herself, putting a hand on his lips, "We're brother and sister."

Magus looked at her, staring deep into her beautiful blue eyes and seeing what she was dealing with. Her eyes told him she wanted him but was afraid as she was wrestling with what he had done years before. With hesitation, he pulled away and both let out a heavy sigh. Schala began to breathe heavy as she held back tears of frustration, loneliness, and disgust in herself. "Yes, Schala, we are brother and sister. But please, look at me." Magus pleaded. Hesitantly, her eyes rose to meet his. She couldn't deny the love they had or the desperation in them now, "All of my life I have had you as my motive. You have been the woman that cared for me, taught me, and loved me when the rest of the world wrote me off and wanted to keep me in a cage. Throughout the ages and hell I've lived through, you kept me going – kept me sane. The thought of being able to hold you again, to see you again, to hear your voice, or just have you near drove me every single day. I wrestled with this, darling, don't think I haven't. But I decided it long ago and have kept to it that you are the only woman I could ever love or desire to share my life with."

"Janus—"

"It's not an infatuation or something that will fade. I can love you, Schala, better then any other man in any era or any dimension ever could. If you let me, I will make a life with you or follow you in whichever life you wish to make with me. All I ask is you give me the chance."

She shook her head violently and tore her eyes away, "You are my brother, Janus. Even from another timeline, you are still my brother."

Frustration washed over him as he walked over, taking her arms in a firm yet gentle grasp. Magus's face hovered just inches from hers, his eyes turning from a yearning to a burning for confirmations that she was desperate to hide from him, "Schala, look at me and tell me you don't love me. Tell me to go away and I promise to leave you alone."

"No! I don't want that!" She cried, grabbing him. Magus released his hands and allowed them to rest on her arms, "I don't want that Janus, it's just—I'm so lost and confused and I thought you were someone else! As Prophet, you were tangible and someone I could grow and have feelings for but you're my brother! You're Janus! You've satisfied one loneliness but now I am faced with another and these sinful feelings!"

"Schala," Magus whispered tenderly, bringing his hands to her face, "I can be both now."

She shook her head slowly, tears falling from her face once more. The emotions were too much and she tried to rationalize all she felt.

"No more tears, darling," his lips kissing her eyes once more, "There's no need to feel this way… I love you, I'm never leaving you or letting you be alone again."

Reason left her again and in a moment of weakness, the princess let her head fall back and opened herself up to him. Magus obliged all too easily, taking her against him and kissing her gently. A sigh of relief came from his sister as he soothed her. The fearsome and violent Mystic King was completely tamed by the pure and gentle Princess of Zeal. Schala pulled back first, screaming at her heart for doing this to herself.

"I need to go." She whispered.

"Where are you going?" He asked, "May I come?"

"Not this time… I need to go find Crono." She replied, kissing him quickly again and dashed off. He stood there for a moment, unsure what to make of her behavior and having a questioning in his heart as well.

* * *

"Send a small squad of guards, attack no one, only take prisoners if they become hostile. This is more of a recon to see what's going on then a threat. Do you understand, Captain?" Crono asked, walking with the Captain of the Square Table.

"Yes sir." The captain replied, gesturing to his men and walking off. Marle had left the meeting early, complaining of pregnancy pains and was sent to rest. The king let out a heavy sigh as he walked up the steps to the Grand Hall. He was about to meet the steps that rose to the throne room when he noticed Schala sitting on the steps with her hands in her face.

He approached her slowly, "Schala?"

She jumped and looked up with tear soaked eyes at Crono, who immediately moved to her with a concerned expression and deep concern, "What is it? Are you alright?"

Schala smiled and put a hand on his face, "Crono, if we were in another time and another place, do you think you could've grown to love me?"

Taken aback by her comment, Crono took her hands and kissed them, gently smiling at her, "Schala, my heart has been Marle's since the day I met her. Honestly, I couldn't imagine a life without her—nor do I wish to. However, I do not see how any man's whose heart is not already swayed could not find you enchanting."

"I suppose," Schala quietly laughing, whipping her eyes, "I'm in trouble, Crono… It's Janus."

Crono nodded in an understanding fashion, "So he finally told you who he was?"

"You all knew didn't you?"

"Yes, but it wasn't our place to tell… not after what he went through to get you back."

Schala couldn't think of anything to say. How could she tell anyone about the wickedness in her heart? She was sure they'd shun her, find her disgusting or think her insane. Maybe she was insane, maybe time and trauma had finally killed her sanity and this was her punishment for some offense she had made against the Gods and Heavens.

"Is there something wrong, Schala? You don't have to tell me." Crono said, gently.

"I… I need someone to tell me about my brother… The parts of him that I know he won't tell me."

Crono's expression turned dark and he sat up from his leaned position to her, "Schala, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Please, Crono, can you tell me what he's done? What happened with you all and him?"

"I could…" The king sighed, "But I feel there is someone who can tell you in better detail the things your heart longs to know."

* * *

At the generosity of Crono, Schala rode in the lavish Royal carriage across the oak stained bridge to Ashtear Isle, where Lucca's home resided. Despite Magus' concern and pleas to allow him to accompany her, this was a trip she herself had to make alone. The carriage slowed to a halt in front of the manor and the footman got down, and opened the door.

"We're here milady." He said politely, offering his hand to her before helping her down the steps. She nodded to the horsemen and walked towards the door. Tapping it gently, Schala heard footsteps approach swiftly. A small opening at her eye-level opened to reveal a spyglass that zoomed in front of her face. Schala jumped with a start as it examined her face then slammed shut back into the compartment which it came from. A second later Glenn opened the door. Behind him was Kidd, the small girl with blonde hair and radiant blue eyes in a denim jumper with a bright red tee-shirt on. Around her neck was a necklace of some sort; however it was tucked into her shirt. She peeked out from behind his leg at Schala at surveyed her from head to toe.

"Ah! Lady Schala, I thought milady was going to the castle later this evening to check up on thee. She's out at the moment."

"No, Glenn... actually I'm here to talk to you." She admitted, "May I come in?"

"Oh yes! I was just making some tea... come." He said, welcoming her into the house. Lucca's manor was disheveled and an organized mess. Lucca and her father's latest creation were in the corner with another one safely stored against the wall. The little girl followed Glenn as they crossed the threshold of the room.

"Where are my manners? Lady Schala, this is Kidd. Kidd, this is Lady Schala." Glenn said, stepping aside to encourage the young girl to Schala. Kidd stood there, somewhat shy as she approached Schala. Schala stopped for a moment as she felt a wave of familiarity rush over her. There was something about this child that felt kindred to her, almost like an attachment but she didn't' understand why. "Say hello to Lady Schala, Kidd. She is a dear friend of mine and Lucca's"

"Hello Lady Schala." Kidd replied, curtseying slightly.

Schala laughed and curtseyed back "Well hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Kidd."

Kidd smiled at her and pointed "You have pretty blue hair! I've never seen blue hair like yours before!"

"Why thank you. You have very pretty blonde hair." Schala giggled. Kidd laughed with her then turned back to Glenn.

"Did I do that right?" she asked, hopefully.

Glenn smiled and patted her head "You did very well, my dear." Kidd laughed and ran over to Glenn, hugging his legs. He laughed with her and picked her up in his arms. "Please pardon the mess, Lucca and her father fail to keep this area tidy. Come up to the kitchen."

As they entered a soft whistle escaped a tea kettle on the stove. Glenn put Kidd down and she ran to a little desk set up in the corner with crayons and drawings on it and began to entertain herself. As she did, Glenn removed the kettle and turned off the burner. Schala took a seat at the table and watched him. Meanwhile, Glenn took two fine china cups from the cupboard and placed one in front of her and another opposite her seat. He took out a box of tea-bags, then the cream and sugar and placed them on the table.

"So... to what do I owe the honor of thine company, lass?" Glenn asked, placing one of the teabags in her cup and pouring before doing the same to his own.

"Um... I thought perhaps you could help me with something..." Schala said, dipping her teabag as the liquid turned amber. She then took the cream and sugar and added what she desired and watched Glenn do the same. After her tea was as she liked, she sipped it delicately with her pinky slightly out.

"Pray tell, milady. I shall do anything in my power to serve thee, Schala. I owe thee my life in exchange for thy services for Lucca."

"I seem to be hearing that a lot lately... and yet no one can help me..." Schala looked up from her cup of tea into Glenn's eyes, "Except maybe you."  
Glenn raised an eyebrow as he drank his tea, "I regret to say, milady. If none of my other companions have assisted thee in what thee seeks then I see how I may be of greater service."

"Perhaps so... but..." Schala swallowed and leaned forward. "Lucca tells me you despise my brother... why is that?"  
Glenn grew silent and his face turned cold as he gripped his teacup. He let out a rough breath then turned to Kidd, "Kidd, sweetheart, milady and I must discuss things that are not proper for a young lady to hear. Woulds't thou go play in the other room for a little while?"

Kidd turned and looked at him, perplexity on her face, "But I want to stay here and listen! I like Lady Schala!"

"I understand darling, she's a wonderful woman. I promise we shall play with thee at a later hour. Please go in to the other room."

Kidd huffed then took her drawing and a hand full of crayons and left the room. Glenn's smile faded after she left the room and turned to Schala with a stern face. "Tis not a pleasant conversation to have amongst re-acquainting friends, milady..."

"Please! You must tell me! If you don't then I'll never be saved!" Schala cried, reaching over and grasping his arm. Glenn was startled by her sudden outburst and gently gave her hand back but remained grasping lightly on it.

"Tis beyond me of what plague thee but I can tell within thine eyes it is great... pray tell me." Glenn asked, gently stroking her hand. Schala looked away, ashamed then back at him.

"No, I asked the question first. Answer mine and I shall answer yours..." Schala said. Glenn sighed and released her hand, sipping on his tea again.

"Thy brother is not as innocent as thee thinks Lady Schala. He hath done atrocities that thee could never hope to comprehend." Glenn began, "But I shall tell thee what thee desires... Twas centuries before Magus came to our realm that the Mystic's existed but in the year 590 A.D the first full attack occurred, headed by thine brother. He was young then still, and fought with a vengeance... he killed, slaughtered, raped, pillaged, and plundered all for his pleasure. Him and his fellow demons gave the Knights of the Square Table a challenge they hath not faced for millennia before..."  
Schala's face became pale as she hesitantly sipped her tea.

"Go on." She encouraged. Glenn's face became twisted.

"I... I joined the ranks in 585 with mine friend and mentor Cyrus... we trained together and with his skill and battle expertise, Cyrus quickly became the leader of the Knights of the Square Table... I at the time simply lingered in his shadow, for I had no desire to fight or kill... until—"

_ A flash of lightning emerged from Magus' glove and Cyrus flew back, hitting the ground and rolling to Glenn's feet, his shoulder dislocated and sparks flying off his armor.  
"Cyrus!" Glenn cried, running to his fallen friend's side  
"R-Run Glenn... the Queen... take care of Leene..."  
With that his body caught fire and the scent of hot metal and burning flesh filled his lungs.  
"Cyrus! CYYYRRRUUUSSS!"_

"Glenn? Glenn? Are you alright?" Schala's voice brought him back to reality.

"Oh... my apologies..."

"No... no... I cannot believe Janus would do such a horrible thing to so many people...I mean... I know he told me already but... hearing it from someone he actually did things to..." Schala murmured, her eyes growing distant as she became lost in thought.

"Well... I hath told thee what thee desired to know... Now my question..."

Schala's eyes immediately met his. After a moment of silence she burst out into tears and buried her face in her hands.

"Milady? What is it?" Glenn cried, standing up.

"No—No!" She cried, shaking her head. "I-I can't... I'm cursed! I'm cursed I say! I'm going to burn in Hell!"

"Lady Schala, a woman of thine pureness would never feel Hell's fury; now pray tell me what plagues thee!" Glenn asked, in a worried voice.

"I'm in love with him!" Schala screamed, glaring at Glenn with her tear soaked eyes. Glenn stared back at her and then collapsed back into his chair.

"Love... him?" He repeated quietly.

"I'm in love with him! I'm in love with him and not in a brother-sister type way! But I want to hate him because it's not right! It's horrible! I've raised him as my little brother and should think of him as such! To feel an attraction to him makes me feel like some vile thing! I raised that which I now desire! And he's a monster! Not even a decent man! _My brother_! I want to hate him! The Janus I knew would have never harmed anyone and even if he did he would have made amends! And while he posed as Prophet he threatened and frightened me so! He never raised a hand to me but still I was so afraid of him! He let me fear him!" Schala lamented as she hung her head in shame.

Glenn just sat there, staring at her with wide eyes as each confession escaped her lips and processed through his head. "I want him! But I don't! I came to him a few nights ago demanding he tell me who he was! I let him kiss me! He took me to his bed! And then in my room, I dreamt to he made love to me! I want him to make love to me! I'm a wicked, cursed, perverted girl!" She voice cracked with her words, as she covered her face in her hands and wailed a painful cry. Truly the reality of the situation had devastated her. Glenn just sat there and stared with a distant look in his eyes, his mouth slightly parted.

"Lady Schala..." Glenn whispered, "Thou hast suffered one curse that thee is cured of just to fall into another one."

"What should I do Glenn? Please tell me how to hate him so I might rid myself of this..." She pleaded. Glenn fell silent and folded his hands on the table.

"I can do no such thing milady." He replied

"Why? Why can't you help me?"

"Because... even if I did go into more depth on the atrocities of thine kin... Even if I were to describe every babe he cut to pieces, ever mother he raped, her screams, and the cold silence that his scythe gave her... Even if I could make the image in thy mind of the bloody battle field filled with tens of thousands of soldiers whom died at his hand... I could never change thine heart." Glenn said, regretfully. "It is like when I told Lucca I wished to stay with her. She begged me not to for fear it would alter the future... alas I told her without her in my life I had no future worth living."  
Schala choked and whimpered even more, returning her face to her hands. Glenn walked over and took her in his arms, allowing her to let her frustrations freely flow from her body. As she cried, Glenn had a thought cross his mind that everyone had failed to mention to Schala, including himself.

"There is one thing I can think of that may help you..." Glenn said with a deathly calm voice as a final thought to make Schala's wish come true entered his mind. Schala stopped sobbing and looked up at Glenn. He had her undivided attention.


	6. Chapter 5: Potential Remedy

For The Love of Darkness

By Marle

Ch 5 Remedy

_And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see__  
__It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you__  
__My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear__  
__If you want me hold me back_

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail__  
__And so we go back to the remedy__  
__Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie__  
__And tell yourself, "you be the death of me"_

_**~"Remedy" by Seether**_

Schala made an effort to go unnoticed as she re-entered the palace. Guiding herself up the stairs from the stables she stopped on one of the landings and broke down sobbing. Despite her hopes of Glenn curing her disease, she felt no change inside her heart. It plagued her, making her insides turn with disgust.

_What now?_ Schala thought hopelessly. Her mind swirled for answers. She could find something to get mad at if she tried hard enough. The piece that haunted her was Glenn's transformation. Despite his reluctance, she managed to get out every painful and gruesome detail from him. It took a deep sigh and a hard swallow as she tried to imagine the pain Janus had caused Glenn as his entire skeleton re-shaped and the horror of his skin turning green and amphibious. His magick did that; the magick she had taught him did that to another person.

While the princess knew her fair share of curses, she dare not use them for fear they'd come back on her.

Magick was about equivalent exchange. You gave your mana power to cast the spell and often needed rest or ether to replenish yourself. But curses and dark magick took something more from a person—something they couldn't replenish—parts of the soul that were bargaining chips for the dark forces you called. Judging by his drastic change in appearance, Schala shuddered to think what kind of demons and devils he must have danced with to get to his goals. If there was one thing that kept true to Janus's personality, it was his unwavering desire and determination to overcome his obstacles. Alas, had he never told her Schala would have never guessed that Prophet was Janus. She probably would've fallen in love with him and none of this would've happened. But would that have made it any better for her? The thought of a lover versus her brother seemed like something she couldn't fathom. The reality was Janus always mattered to her more then any other man, save her father when he was alive. Sighing heavily once again,

Schala brought her knees to her chest and placed her forehead against them_. Well now you could have both_, apart of her whispered, _No! No! Don't even think like that! It's Janus! Janus!_

"Schala?" Magus's voice interrupted her self-scolding.

She jumped and looked up at him, "Janus! You scared me!"

"What are you doing huddling in an alcove all by yourself?" Magus asked, kneeling down to her. Schala laughed lightly, "Switching roles for once, eh? You used to do that all the time in Kajar… hide from your professors."

Magus smiled softly, sitting next to her, "I hated those stiff old men. It was like I was some sort of science project. They kept teaching me things but when I exceeded their expectations they were in awe as to why. As if the youngest child of royal family had no powers. You were the one the kingdom looked to for the golden future."

"What future? I was bread to be queen, marry, carry on the Kingdom, govern justly, and continue on the line. I never had a choice of my life, Janus, and no one seemed to realize that…"

"I did." He replied. Schala looked at him then exhaled roughly, lightly putting a hand on his cheek. He reached up and lightly touched her hand "Even a palace can become a prison, Schala. I knew that as King of the Mystics and the Prince of Zeal."

"Janus… you always did realize things about me no one else did. You knew when I was sad, when I was hurting, when I needed love…" she answered. A handsome grin flashed at her and warmth filled her heart as it did. It was in these moments where she felt so loved and understood by someone that the thought of dismissing everything and forgetting that Janus was her brother. But the dark whisper in her heart could not be denied and if she were to spare them both she knew she had to act. _You have to do this_, she cried inside, _you've no choice_. As she did, she began to feel her eyes mist over.

"What is it Schala?" He asked, concerned. "Are you well?"

"No... I am not well." She confessed, her voice trembling. "I am not well at all."

"Schala, what is it?"

A pathetic sob escaped her lips as she buried her face in her hands. Her body began to shake and her breathing became wracked as she found herself at war with her mind and heart. Magus moved to be in front of her and lightly clasped her shoulders.

"My darling, what is it?" He inquired with a worried look in his eyes. Schala let out a whimper as she slid her arms around Magus's waist and laid her head against his chest. Magus said nothing, just wrapped his arms around her and let her calm down.

"I'm so lost Janus... this place is so alien to me." Schala said finally, "Everything is so different... the people are so different..."

She released herself from Magus's embrace, pushing him away from her and standing, starring down at him with melancholy eyes. "You are so different!"

"I know... but Schala I still care for you..."

"Why did you turn Glenn into a frog?" She screeched. Magus's eyes went wide and his face washed paler then it was before. "I taught you magick... I taught you magick so you could HELP people! Not hurt them! Not rob them of their human life that they deserve! It's one thing when you kill someone, Janus, it's another to force them to live in a body that is not their own!"

Magus tried to say something but words couldn't come out. All he could do was make the pathetic sound of him gasping for air.

"I cannot believe you'd do such a thing..." She said, her eyes growing cold. "You disgust me."

Magus felt his heart shatter at her words, as tears began to well in his eyes.

"Schala... please..." He whispered, reaching for her. Schala pulled away and shook her head.

"You are not Janus... You are not my brother... You're Magus... King of the Mystics..." She scorned turning and walking out of the hall. Schala ran up the steps to her room and shut the door before collapsing against it and bawling her eyes out.

"Janus... I'm so sorry... this is the only way..."

Magus slowly rose to his feet and stood there, his hand still extended as he collapsed to his knees once more. All his pride vanished as tears fell from his face. The woman he loved had left him. Schala had left him. A thought came to him then.

_Why did you turn Glenn into a frog?_

Her voice echoed in his mind. _Glenn.._. he thought, _you did this..._ With that Magus wiped his eyes, and they flared white as he extended his hand. Blue fire engulfed it as the Death Scythe appeared in his grasp.

"Glenn... this time I won't be so kind..." he swore. "You will die for this, knight!"

**~X-X-X~**

Lucca lay underneath the sink and tinkered with the pipes.

"Is it going down now?" She asked Glenn. Glenn looked at the murky water. One of Lucca's inventions had decided to run off on its own and hopped into the sink; unfortunately it had gotten stuck, shorted out, and busted into different pieces-leaving the sink clogged.

"No, it has not depleted yet." Lucca groaned and continued to work. With a few more adjustments, the water level subsided. "There! That did it!" She said, coming out and putting her tools back in the tool-box. She was covered in filth from working previously and now was draped in sink residue. "That was an adventure!"

"Perhaps milady," Glenn stated, taking to tool box and carrying it down to the main area of the house. Lucca followed, wiping her face with the rag around her neck.

"Wow I'm filthy! I need a bath!" She said examining the dirt she had wiped off, "Or at least a shower."

"If you wish, I shall draw a bath for you." Glenn said, as he placed to tool box back on the stand it was originally on.

"That sounds so good right now…" Lucca replied, rubbing the back of her neck. Glenn walked over and moved her hands gently, slowly yet firmly massaging where her hands were. Lucca let out a moan and her head went limp as she just lulled into relaxation. Glenn laughed quietly as he kissed the back of her next lightly. Her hair was pulled up in a clip which gave him easy access. Lucca giggled and whirled around, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You spoil me."

"Nonsense, I merely treat you as a gentleman should treat his lady." He stated humbly. Lucca laughed and gave him a kiss. Playfully Glenn picked her up from around the waist, making her squeal.

"Put me down! You know I hate it when you pick me up!" She shrieked while laughing still. Lucca tilted her head down and kissed Glenn again, this time with a little more passion. As they became engrossed in one another, the world around them seemed to fade as it always did.

Moments later, reality set in. Glenn hesitantly broke his kiss from Lucca and set her to her feet, he looked around the room with suspicious eyes and keen ears.

"What?" she asked, watching him move towards the front window, "What is it?"

His eyes went wide and he whirled around, running to her and knocking her over. "Get down!"

Lucca screamed as he covered her with his body and a blast exploded off the front portion of her house, destroying some of her works in progress. Glenn moved off her and the two looked up into the sky. The sun blinded them both as a shadowy figure hovered above the house. The grim reaper had made his appearance.

"Magus!" Glenn shouted, leaping to his feet. "Why have you made at attack on this abode!"

"It's not her I'm after, you arrogant fool." Magus said in a deathly calm voice. In a blink of an eye he grabbed Glenn by the neck and held him high off the ground, "It's you!"

"Magus stop!" Lucca screamed, rushing towards the back of the house. She scrambled amongst the tools and scraps to find her gun. When she did, she spun around and aimed it. I can't do it, she thought to herself, I'll hit Glenn.

"You're the reason Schala hates me now." He said.

"Thoust did it to thine self!" Glenn choked, gasping for air. He felt like his neck was going to give at any moment. With all his might and desperation, he summoned up the water from the ocean and a mighty funnel of water slammed Magus off of him. Glenn collapsed to his knees and gasped for air. Lucca ran to his side and kneeled to his level.

"Are you alright?"

"Lucca! Stay back!" he said, pushing her behind him. Glenn stood and prepared himself.

Magus stood up from the mud and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes, "So you want to play with magick, eh Glenn? Fine then…" with a hand gesture and some incantations, the area around Magus turned black as night and a white triangle formed in the palm of his hand. "Let's play with magick."

"No!" Lucca screamed; throwing her hands up to the heavens and chanting as flames began to gather before her.

"Lucca! Don't!" Glenn cried, running to her. Magus released the triangle and pointed at Glenn as Lucca slammed her hands together.

**~X-X-X~**

Schala sat in her room crying before she was rocked with a jolt. The whole palace shook as an explosion was viewed in the distance. She rushed to her window and saw the mushroom cloud in the distance.

"What was that explosion!" Crono's voice yelled.

"Sir, it came from the south!" A soldier replied. Schala shivered as a black wind swept over her. The sky around where the explosion was had become black and colors of blue and red could be seen.

"Janus… by the gods what have I done!" Schala cried, running out of her room. She dashed down the stairs and through the throne room.

"Schala! What is it?" Crono cried after her.

"It's Janus!" She screamed back. Marle and Crono looked at each other and then Crono jumped out of his seat after her.

"I'm coming with you!" Marle said, standing up.

"My lady you mustn't!" Her nurses begged.

"They're right Marle, you're pregnant." Crono said, looking into his wife's pleading eyes. "You stay here."

"But—" Marle began.

"I'll come back, I promise." He said, moving to her and kissing her softly. His hand fell on the swell of her abdomen. "I have a family I need to protect now."

Marle stared into his eyes then sighed heavily and nodded. "You better come back alive." She growled. Crono laughed and kissed her again, "I've already died once, it isn't that bad!"

**~X-X-X~**

Glenn fell to his knees, exhausted and battered. Blood dripped down his face and he had gashes all over his body. Lucca was not too far from him, lying on the ground, paralyzed by her wounds and unable to cast another spell, much less fire her gun.

Magus walked over, barely a scratch on him, with his Scythe in hand. He swung hard and cut Glenn across the face. A blood curdling scream erupted from Glenn as he held his face in his hands. The Masamune, if only he had the Masamune he could defend himself and Lucca. Alas the legendary sword had been put to rest in the mountains from which it came after he felt he no longer needed it.

Glenn looked through his hands over at Lucca, who was crying as she watched him. Images of Cyrus began to rush back to his vision and he cried. He couldn't save Cyrus and now he was about to fail Lucca. Magus walked calmly towards him and drove the end of his scythe through Glenn's calf.

"Stop it!" Lucca screamed. Glenn gasped in pain and anguish before he calmed himself. He focused his energy and allowed a rush of cool to overcome him, some of his minor wounds healed, enough to give him the strength to fight back.

"You're just prolonging the inevitable!" Magus laughed, watching Glenn scrambled to Lucca. "I'm just going to kill you both anyway."

Glenn placed his hands over Lucca and a soft blue glow emitted from them. Silver dust covered her and it felt like she had been dipped in a cool spring. Her wounds partially healed, enough to get her to be able to stand.

"The hell you will!" Lucca cried firing her gun multiple times. Magus dodged the shots with ease and even smacked one away.

"We cannot win this." Glenn whispered to her." Without the Masamune there is no break in his power."

"Then we'll just have to work at it." She stated. With that she set off a trail of flames from her gun. Magus leaped back and rolled to extinguish the flames from his cape. He flew at the two and hurled a series of lightning bolts onto them. Glenn countered him with a mighty wave of water that knocked him off his feet and sent an electric surge through Magus's body. The King of Mystics shook his head trying to free himself of the pain.

"You've gotten better at using your powers, Glenn, I'll give you that." He said as the surrounding area faded to black again. The orbs of darkness surrounded and engulfed his hands as the white triangle formed again, "But you're still nothing compared to me."

Glenn stood strong and prepared himself. The Triangle flung at him and sliced into his body, making gashes cut him all over. He stood still, gritting his teeth to hold back his cries. He looked up and saw Magus was gone, and a second later he was before him with his scythe held high.

"No! Don't!" Lucca cried running at him. Glenn shut his eyes and prepared himself for the end, but the blade never came. He opened one eye and saw before him Schala. She had caught the blade in between her hands and Crono stood by Lucca, helping her. Glenn fell backward and stared up at the two. Clearly Magus was stunned, having not almost killed Glenn but his beloved sister. Schala had the blade just centimeters away from her breast.

"If you're going to kill Glenn, you have to cut me in two first." She said sternly, looking up into his eyes with no fear in her own. Magus immediately dropped the scythe and Schala let if fall to the ground. He looked at her with absolute regret in his eyes and seemed at a loss of words.

Schala walked over to Glenn and healed the remainder of his wounds and then did the same for Lucca. She looked at the remainders of Lucca's house and sighed heavily. Crono surveyed the damage as well.

"Well, at least your parents and Kidd weren't home. I'll have the builders out here fixing up the place as soon as I return to the palace" he said, making light of the situation. "Till then you are welcome to stay at the castle."

"Thanks Crono, but I'm not sure I'd feel safe with a psycho living there." Lucca said, glaring at Magus.

"Don't worry, Janus won't cause any more harm to you or Glenn. Just take care of each other." Schala reassured her. Lucca nodded and went to Glenn, throwing her arms around him and hugging him deeply. Schala looked at Magus and sighed heavily.

"We need to talk." She said finally. Magus nodded and his scythe dissolved into the darkness in which it came. He followed her like a child, his head hung and slumped shoulders.

Glenn passed out a moment later.

"Glenn!" Lucca cried.

**~X-X-X~**

Schala sat in her chair, sipping her tea by the firelight while looking at Magus. He was kneeling before of her, looking up at her- waiting for her to speak.

"I'm very disappointed in you." She said, "I did what I did on my own free will, not because of Glenn. What we're doing is wrong."

"What are we doing?" Magus asked with a quirked eyebrow. Schala slammed her cup into the saucer and stared at him with irritated eyes.

"We're lusting after one another! We are siblings! It's a sin!"

"It may be lust for you but it is love for me."

And what do you know about love?" She cried, standing over him. He avoided her gaze;

it seemed she looked right through him. "You have your assumptions! You've never been in love before! I'm just all you've known! You don't know anything or anyone else!"

"You'd be jealous if I went to another woman." He stated confidently. Schala opened her mouth to speak before she caught herself. He was right; she couldn't stand the thought of him with any other woman but her. The thought made her skin crawl; both in realization and disgust in herself. She sat down again in the chair where she was and put her face in her hands. Magus moved to her and titled her chin up.

"You love me, that is why you're making such a fuss over all of this. You're making excuses for an illogical feeling. Trust me, I've tried to reason with myself, but I cannot deny my heart Schala."

"No… no I don't—" She said.

"Tell me then." He said quietly, his face just inches away from hers. "Tell me you don't love me and I'll stop pursuing you."

Again her mouth opened but words didn't come out. Magus leaned over and began kissing her neck, his fangs gently pinching her skin every now and then, continuously repeating "Tell me" in a whisper. Schala lost control of her breathing and her chest rose and fell heavily. Her thoughts became a blur and all she could think about was him. Every kiss, every sensation awoke apart of her she never felt before- and yet had been yearning to feel. She grabbed his face and brought his lips to her own. He devoured her as if she was his life force- without her he'd just wither and die.

"Janus—" She moaned.

"Yes Schala?" He whispered against their lips.

"I—I" she began._ Stop!_ Her mind screamed. Before she let the words trespass her lips, Schala took his face in her hands and stared at him deeply, "If you were me, knowing as you feel the way you do and we were blood relatives… would you return my gaze?"

"Yes." He replied, his features stern but serious.

Schala shook her head and let her hands fall to her lap, "Janus…"

"Schala," Magus began again, "If we fall, we fall in sin together. But I love you with all I am and you are the only warmth in the darkness I have. I will fight for you, love you, and be patient with you until you are comfortable and accept me."

"… And if I go to another man?"

A confident smirk came over his lips as he kissed the corner of her mouth, teasingly, "As if you'd do such a thing. You're a terrible liar, Schala." Again, her stomach twisted as she knew he was right. A heavy sigh came from her as she leaned back, calming her nerves and throbbing pulse. Magus leaned in towards her again, this time placing his hands on both of her thighs, making Schala jump and flush red, "I like it. You should lie to me more, if it'll soothe you."

"Janus, I—"

"You can tell me you hate me, if you want. It sounds like a more satisfying lie, my lady."

He kissed under her chin and along her jaw at a painfully slow and sensual pace.

"I—I"

"If it's easier, tell me how much you hate me. Tell me with all the passion I know you have." His began to nip again at her neck, moving a hand to cradle her head as she a quiet moan escaped her lips. His kisses drove her mad, awakening senses in her she had never felt before. In a swift movement, he took her mouth for his own again, this time aggressively tasting her. A terrible laugh came from the back of his throat as she began to grab at his cloak and pull herself close to him, "Say it, Schala, free yourself."

"I hate you," She panted against his lips, "I hate you so much, Janus." A few swift movements and she was on the floor beneath him, the two tangled in each other's arms. Schala arched her back and wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering under him as he cradled her in his strong arms. Magus took a moment to pull back, resting his forehead against hers. Their heavy breathing filled the room and Schala's eyes seemed glazed over, as if she were intoxicated.

Realizing the position she was in, Schala gently pushes Magus off of her and shook her head. As she desperately tried to regain her composure, her body began to quake again_. Go to him, be with him, this is what you want_, that wicked voice whispered within her heart.

"Schala…"

Her eyes shot to him as she shook her head violently, rising to her feet, and fleeing out the door. Magus let out a long sigh and passed a hand through his disheveled locks, "Patience…"

**~X-X-X~**

"That's the best I can do for him," Marle said, removing her hands from Glenn's chest, "He just needs some rest and he should be fine."

"Thank you, Marle." Lucca said, brushing her hand over Glenn's forehead.

Crono crossed his arms and shook his head, "I was worried I'd be too late."

"Is that why you brought Schala? In case you couldn't take Magus alone?" Lucca asked, looking back at her best friend. The king smiled softly at her, "No, she ran out before I did. She knew right away Magus was attacking."

"I see…" Lucca replied, "What do you make of Glenn being ill all of the sudden?"

"We won't know how much I was able to do until he wakes. He used a lot of mana so he could stand to rest a bit." Marle replied, "Why did Magus attack anyway?"

Crono groaned and raised his hand slightly, "That'd be my fault. Schala came to me asking me to tell her things about Magus to make her hate him, so I told her to go see Glenn. I can imagine he told her everything."

"Why would she want to hate him though?" Marle asked

"Isn't it obvious, Lucca? Magus is in love with Schala." Lucca replied

The queen scrunched her nose slightly, "Are you sure? I mean I know he was desperate to find her…"

"It's true, I've noticed it as well," Crono commented, "And I think the problem is Schala is starting to fall for him as well."

"But they're brother and sister! That's just weird!" Marle exclaimed.

"He admitted it to me shortly after he retrieved her so I know his feels rival that of a lover's," Lucca sighed, shaking her head. "But Schala's…"

"Now, royalty has married within the family centuries ago but it was always like… cousins and stuff… not brother and sister!"

"I know, and I know Schala knows that. But I think she is trying to save herself." Crono stated.

"Poor Schala… she can't get a break, can she?" Lucca murmured.

"No, I worry for her, too…" Marle stated, "Maybe if I bring in some suitable men she may fancy? Perhaps she'll take to liking one and forget all about Magus."

"I don't think that will work, Marle." Crono mused, "Schala's heart is already his, it's just a matter of time now before she accepts it or lets it consume her."

"I pray for her sake that she doesn't let it bring her down," Marle said, "We'd think no less of her, right?"

"Of course not!" Lucca cried, "Schala is still the reason we're all alive today! It's Magus I can't stand!"

Glenn grimaced and let out a groan as he opened his eyes slowly, "W-Where am I?"

"Glenn! Thank Goddess!" Lucca exclaimed.

"… Milady?" he responded, reaching for Lucca in a dazed state, "How did thoust get here?"

"Crono and Schala rescued us after Magus attacked."

Glenn's face seemed confused for a moment before he began, "But I was… never mind… twas just a nightmare."

"Glenn?" Marle began.

"At ease, Marle, I shall be fine." Glenn sighed, stroking Lucca's hand.

"You had nightmares, Glenn?" Crono asked.

"Aye, Crono, very vivid ones as well… I feared I was going to awaken on a battle field drenched in blood. 'Twas like the battles we fought with the knights against the Fiendlord's troops…"

Lucca leaned over and hugged Glenn tightly, "I was so worried. It's okay, Glenn… it was just a nightmare."

He let out a sigh of relief and kissed her softly, "Aye, milady… was all just a terrible dream."


	7. Chapter 6: Prolonging

For the Love of Darkness

By Marle

Chapter 6: Prolonging

_Feel you when I'm restless__  
__Feel you when I cannot cope__  
__You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote__  
__You kill the poison__  
__Ease the suffering__  
__Calm the rage when I'm afraid__  
__To feel again__  
__**- "Better Then Drugs" by Skillet**_

Schala submerged her face in the cool water and brought herself back up, shaking all over. _Sober up_, she kept demanding as she inhaled and dipped her face again, _None of this was supposed to happen!_ After holding her face under the water in the bowl until she no longer could, Schala reared her head back and inhaled deeply as she made her way to her bed. A pathetic sob escaped her lips as she curled up in a ball, clutching at her pillow as tremors shook her to her core.

"You're so sick…" she cursed herself, "You're so perverted. What have you done now? This was never supposed to happen… I'm not even supposed to be here… Why did my dreams not be devoured? How did I hear his voice in the darkness?"

"Sometimes we cannot help but listen for the ones we love most, even in our darkest hour."

Schala shot up and looked, "Crono…"

The king smiled, motioning his attendants to stay outside, and walked to her bedside, "Schala, should I call a doctor for you? You look terrible. You must rest."

"My sleep has been restless as of late," she admitted, laying back down again, "I've had such… interesting dreams that do not let me get a good night's sleep. If nightmares troubled you in Zeal, you simply went to Enhasa and they'd help you dream the sweetest dreams…"

"Well we do have people to help with these matters," Crono replied with a smile, "Marle and I have found music to help. Lucca actually invented a device which can record and playback sounds infinitely. Of course, Marle also sometimes has ladies sing for her to soothe the child she's carrying."

"You must be excited. Soon Guardia shall have their new heir." Schala commented.

Crono's smile fell to a sad one as his eyes fell, "I'm terrified actually."

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father—"

"That's not what I meant…" Crono admitted.

Schala sat up and grasped at his hand, "Crono, what is it?"

Crono leaned in closer so the attendants outside of her door dare not hear, "Have you sensed anything lately, my lady?"

"In what regard…?" she replied, innocently, praying he'd not pry too deep to her visions.

"In regards to the kingdom."

Schala paused, inhaled sharply, and let her senses wander, "The black wind howls from the south. Evil is brewing in the lands there. I sense something unnatural… not of this realm stirring there."

"I see."

"Are you fearful?" she asked

Crono nodded, "Not for myself… but for my family… the kingdom… all we've done and I fear somehow there is something in this world that is angry at us."

Schala raised an eyebrow, "How could anyone be angry for what you did? You saved this planet… You saved the future. Why do you fear such things?"

Crono let out a nervous laugh, "Did you know that I saw first hand what happens when history changes?"

"What do you mean?"

"When our adventure began, it was because of Marle's pendant, the one that was yours and somehow passed down through the ages. I believe that somehow, even in its inactive state, Lucca's Telepod managed to amplify it's power and activate a gate. She was drawn in…"

"Just like the gate that Prophet made me seal?"

"Yes, except this one transported us to four hundred year into the past. Marle was found by the soldiers of Guardia in that time, just as they were searching for Marle's missing Ancestor, Queen Leene."

"The era when Janus was waging war, yes, what happened?"

"They called off their search when they found Marle. Shortly after that, I arrived and met with her however due to the Queen's disappearance, Marle in turn disappeared herself. The soldiers were supposed to save Leene, not us."

"And so you changed history…"

"Yes, we did. However we did not think much of it, as Marle reappeared shortly after we returned Queen Leene to the castle."

Schala leaned back against her pillows and sighed, "You fear you've changed something so drastic, perhaps even erased lives, due to defeating Lavos?"

"Yes, I fear we did not do all that we did without consequence." He admitted, solemnly.

Crono removed his circlet and passed a hand through his unruly locks, letting out a long breath and slowly shaking his head, "I am worried for my people. I worry for Marle… for all of us…"

"Crono," Schala whispered, leaning over and hugging him, "Heavy is the head that wears a crown…"

* * *

"A summit meeting?" Marle remarked, passing a hand over her belly.

"Yes, my queen," The Chancellor replied, "Representatives from Medina, Choras, and even from the continents to the west, the Acacia Dragoons are said to arrive."

"Then we shall prepare for our guests and welcome them warmly."

"Madame," A bureaucrat began, "They are wishing to manner of Porre's growing agitation and power."

The queen's brow furrowed, "Are they also hearing whispers of threats?"

"Not only whisper's, my queen," The general began, "I've hear reports that ships known to be bearing the Porre flag have attacked merchant ships headed for Termina, stealing the cargo, and there is said to be a terrible weapon being made there."

"That's not all, milady," The Chancellor interjected, "Medina's mayor was gracious enough to inform that they've had men coming from Porre to the town trying to recruit Mystics unhappy with her majesty's dynasty."

Marle's eyes narrowed, "We have confirmation on these allegations?"

"Yes, your grace."

A heavy sigh came from the queen's lips as she nodded, "Prepare the castle to welcome our guests and ready for the summit meeting. I will not punish my people unless they commit crimes against their fellow countrymen or the crown. Until that happens, send a message to the envoy on patrol there that the king previously dispatched, tell them to continue to file any and all suspicious activity."

"Yes, my lady!" The general said, gesturing to his soldiers as they left the throne room.

Marle winced and began to rub her stomach, "Ooo… yeah, you don't like this either."

"My queen, you should rest." Her maid with long brown hair and rich amber eyes requested, moving to Marle's side.

"Yes, I know, Paige…"

"You did well, Queen Nadia." The chancellor said, smiling proudly, "Your dear father would be so proud."

Marle beamed happily, nodding to the chancellor, "Thank you sir… that makes me very happy to hear you say that. Please go about the preparations while I rest."

The Chancellor nodded and gestured to the group of men in the room as he began barking orders to them. Marle slowly made her way up the stairs to Crono and her chambers, her ladies in waiting following her dutifully as she did. Her mind swirled over the problems she was hearing of. For the life of her she couldn't understand why all of this was happening now. The kingdom had been at peace for four hundred years, no war since the time of Queen Leene, her beloved ancestor whom she wondered often about.

"Please ready my bed and bring me some water." She requested. Two of her ladies dashed ahead of her while one left the convoy. As Marle walked up the last length of stairs, she halted and turned with a stout to one of the rooms, sensing someone watching.

"My lady?" her maid with crystal blue eyes and curly blonde hair, Aaralyn asked, "Is something wrong?"

Marle gestured to her ladies to stay back, "Paige, Aaralyn, stay behind me."

"B-But…" Aaralyn began; her eyes wide with concern and fear as Marle entered the room cautiously. Upon surveying it slowly and carefully, there was no one to be found.

"Just the wind I suppose…" Marle murmured, swearing she felt someone watching from the shadows. The ladies all let out a heavy sigh and continued upward.

"My lady, perhaps we should carry weapons in these troubled times." Paige suggested. Marle nodded, "I think it may be beneficial for us to fashion small daggers or throwing knives to be concealed in your jewelry, ladies. We can teach you to protect yourselves, as well as my child's life."

"Yes ma'am." The two answered. As they reached the royal chambers, Marle nodded to her ladies, thanking them graciously and dismissing them to stand by her door. She sighed heavily and laid back on the bed, shifting uncomfortably as she did. Her child moved within her, giving a light kick here and there, as if trying to let her know something was coming.

"Aaralyn," Marle called. Aaralyn opened the door and bowed before her, "Yes milady?"

"Will you please fetch the king?"

"Yes, your grace." Aaralyn said, leaving hastily. A moment later a young nun wearing a white habit and violet robes entered her chamber, holding a glass of water on a silver platter. Marle groaned and sat up slowly, "Thank you, sister. I recall sending my ladies to get my water though."

"Yes madam, your ladies did come, however, one tripped and twisted her ankle and the other was helping her. I saw them in the hall and offered to take the water while the other lady took her to the infirmary." The nun replied. Marle studied the girl; she was young, no more then seventeen with beautiful sapphire eyes as pure as the ocean, with a lovely face and full lips.

"Pray, sister, what is your name?"

"My name is Sister Luisa Argon, your grace." She replied, cheerfully, "I am a sister in the service of our loving Goddess."

"I see, so you've dedicated yourself to the cloth."

"Yes, your majesty."

Marle nodded, sipping her water slowly, "Tell me, Sister Luisa, are the people happy in your congregation?"

Sister Luisa nodded, "Yes madam, they are very happy. They pray vigilantly and dutifully for your majesties, the country, and our planet's well-fare. After all you've done for our history and our future, how could the people not?"

"Have you traveled to Porre lately, Sister?"

The Sister's face turned from cheerful to worry, "My lady should know… we have not heard from our brothers and sisters in Porre for quite some time now… about three months. There are few pilgrims from that territory as well, and those who come mutter of salvation and will not take confession."

The queen could not hide the concern in her face at the sister's statement. Porre wasn't letting the clergy even migrate out of the territory and had excommunicated even the church from its sibling parishes. Something terrible was about to happen.

"I am sorry, I've upset your majesty…" Sister Luisa cried. Marle smiled and shook her head, "No, you've given me a good piece of information. Thank you, Sister Luisa."

"Perhaps it would please my lady to have me sing for her?"

"Sing?"

"Yes, my lady… I was a girl in Choras, apart of the choir in the parish there."

Marle smiled and gestured Sister Luisa to begin.

The young Sister cleared her throat and began to sing:

_For in this world _

_Where dreams are born_

_There lies within_

_An angel of earth_

_Who dwells among our mortal coil_

_Blessing us who would otherwise fold_

_While darkness may try to pure thy light_

_The angel will never waver_

_For it is said when the day is done_

_That even night's darkness_

_Cannot quell the light of this soul_

_Fear not, dear child_

_Your Lady has heard your call_

_She sends her angel to save us all_

_Keep faith, even in darkness_

_For light shall rise again_

Sister Luisa's voice was clear and beautiful, so beautiful it nearly moved Marle to tears. It was like an angel was telling her not to fear as everything would be as it should.

"Sister Luisa?" Marle spoke finally.

"Yes, Queen Nadia?"

"Will you please sing to me and my child again sometime?"

Sister Luisa's face lit up with joy, "Yes! Yes, my queen. I can think of no other honor! I am not worthy!"

"I'm sure between your lovely face and voice, the men of Choras wept when you pledged your life to the Lady then."

Sister Luisa laughed, "Alas, I heard the call and knew I could only love my Lady and serve her and her people."

The two ladies laughed briefly before Marle stopped and stared. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on them and turned with a start. A shadow was moving down the hall, away from her room.

"Halt!" She cried, running out and halting. Sister Luisa dashed after her, nearly knocking into Marle as she stopped suddenly.

"My lady?" Aaralyn asked, as her and Paige became alerted by their queen's sudden outburst. When she got into the hallway, she looked both ways, no one was there.

"Hello little maggot." A cold voice hissed in her ear. Marle whirled around and there before her was Dalton. Her face ran cold of blood, and eyes went wide.

"D-D-Dalton!" She cried, "Impossible! You were drawn into a gate! Into the Darkness!"

"No quite. I made you a promise… remember?" He replied, lunging his hand out and it went into her stomach. Marle screamed in horror and tried to grab it, her hand slipped through like a ghost.

"No! Don't! Please I beg you! Don't hurt my baby!" She screamed, feeling her heart race and her baby begin to panic.

"Your highness?" Paige cried, looking in the direction Marle was. Alas Marle's ladies could not see him.

A moment later Crono and his attendants, as well as guards ran into the hallway.

"Marle!" Crono yelled. Marle looked back at him and then fell over. She began to cry hysterically, and then looked back where Dalton was. He was gone, her baby hadn't settled yet though.

"Crono!" She cried, confused and scared out of her mind. He had been drawn in by a gate. He was banished forever. Why did she feel him so? Like his hand went right into her and grabbed her insides. Marle, put one hand on her stomach and the other grabbed at Crono, "Our baby! He tried to kill our baby!"

"Slow down, Marle! Please try to calm yourself!" Crono said, trying to help her sit up. "You're just imagining things."

Marle's eyes became dark and ominous. She reached up and grabbed Crono by the collar and pulled her close to him.

"It's was Dalton!" She screamed in his face. Crono became alarmed and grabbed his wife's fingertips, prying them from his top and backing up. Marle's body became engulfed in a dark force as she seemed to levitate to her feet.

"My lady!" one of the nurses cried, running past Crono.

"No—wait!" He cried, but it was too late. Marle reached out and grabbed the nurse, throwing her to the side. The woman's body froze into an ice statue in her fallen state. The others all cried out in fear of their queen and coward behind Crono. Crono stepped towards his wife cautiously.

"Marle, can't you see me?" He asked, with his hand out to her. "It's me, your Crono, your loyal and loving husband. Don't you recognize me?"  
A low growl emitted from Marle's throat as she bared her teeth and eyes glowed an icy blue, placing one arm across her stomach and outstretching the other, her palm facing Crono.

"I won't let you near my baby!" She said as a blue light started flickering in the center of her palm. Crono continued forward slowly, being careful not to make any sudden movements to provoke her.

"Marle… listen to me… calm down. Something is wrong with you and we need to figure out what it is."

Marle, hesitated for a moment as Crono came forward. The image of her husband was replaced by Dalton, smirking with his spiked glove tightening. Marle screamed and fired a shot of Ice in a panic. Crono rolled out of the way as the guards and nurses behind him fell to the ground to avoid their queen's spell. Crono ran at Marle and grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her, gently yet firm and dropped her to her knees. She screamed in frenzy, desperately trying to get away.

"Go away! You're not here! You're gone! Please don't hurt my baby!"

"Marle!" Crono yelled, releasing her arm and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her body against his. "Wake up! It's me!"

Marle began hyperventilating as she gripped her husband's arms, her eyes wide with panic. Crono eased his wife by gently stroking the back of her head, while whispering calming words to her. The frozen nurse's icy form thawed and the startled woman got up, drenched from the spell. Marle steadied herself as she felt her husband behind her, she let her head lull forward as she melted backwards into him, sobbing slightly as she did.

"My lady!" The maids and nurses cried, running to the couple. Crono scooped up Marle in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Go get our chambers ready. Her highness needs to rest." Crono ordered. The nurses curtseyed then hurried on to prepare. Crono carried Marle down the hall to their chambers as the nurses finished turning down the bed for her and prepared a water bowl.

"I will take care of my wife." Crono stated, laying Marle down. "Until further notice I want you ladies to be on stand-by if she needs anything regarding the baby. Otherwise I shall guard her and attend to her needs; I want you ladies not to stay around her."

"But your highness, we must stay by milady's side and make sure everything is going well with the young heir. His highness must understand—" Aaralyn began.

"I understand your concern, and I thank you ladies for all you do for my beloved family," He said with a gentle smile, "However it's apparent something isn't right with her majesty and it's not safe for normal people to be around her. Any political actions needed, please direct them to the Chancellor, and send word to Lady Lucca that her medical expertise is need."

"Yes sir." The nurses replied in unison before curtseying and leaving the room in a bustle to find Lucca. Crono sighed and sat in the chair next to his wife's bedside.

"Your majesty," Sister Luisa began, "Her majesty kept saying Dalton…"

"Sister, please leave us." Crono requested.

Sister Luisa nodded and curtseyed, leaving them alone.

"I don't know what came over me just then." Marle admitted quietly, "It was like I was hallucinating or something, or having a nightmare while I was awake… but the pain and the images were so real…"

"Hopefully Lucca will be able to determine what is the matter with you." Crono said, lying onto the bed next to her. Crono wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly, "You had me worried, Marle."

"I'm worried myself…" Marle said, running her hand over her abdomen. The baby turned under its mother's touch and kicked lightly when Crono's hand fell on top of hers. "Two more months…"

"Yes…" Crono said, his face beaming with a father's pride. Lucca walked in with Glenn behind her and walked over to the two.

"We didn't interrupt anything did we?" Lucca asked.

"You always ask that, and no you didn't." Crono laughed, moving so Lucca could exam Marle.

"The nurses told me everything, what happened to you Marle?"

"I wish I could explain it myself." Marle replied, sitting up. Lucca took out a small flashlight and shone it in Marle's eyes, then her ears, then her mouth. She then took her hands and ran her fingertips over Marle's skull, feeling for lumps. Marle huffed as strands of her blonde hair fell into her face.

"Lucca!" Marle exclaimed, as her friend messed up her hair intentionally.

"Well, nothing is wrong with your head physically it seems" Lucca said, standing perplexed, "What exactly happened?"

"I kept seeing things that weren't there. I saw Dalton, and his hand went into my stomach and I just—it all felt so real." Marle replied. Glenn's attention snapped to Marle.

"Like thou were having a dream when in reality thou art awake?" Glenn inquired.

"Yes! Why do you ask, Glenn?" Marle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, milady, I too hath had such visions when I sleep as of late." Glenn confessed. Lucca pondered quietly for a moment and then looked from Glenn to Marle.

"What have you both done recently together that would cause such a coincidence?" she asked

"Nothing." the both replied.

Lucca sighed and scratched the back of her head wearily. "Then I'm clueless. I'll have to run some more tests on you both."

"I suppose we should just keep a close eye on you two until we figure out what's the matter." Crono suggested.

"Agreed, it's the only way. Besides, we know Marle get's violent." Lucca reminded, "It's important to make sure that Glenn doesn't do the same."

"I'll be fine now." Marle protested, "I know that their just illusions now, knowing that I'll be alright."

"Yes, perhaps, but we have to take every precaution, Marle. You've got more then just your life to worry about; you have your kid's."

"I never forgot about that."

"Lucca, Marle, that's enough." Crono said firmly. "We just need to be careful, okay? That's all."

Lucca and Marle both nodded slowly. Glenn turned slowly and left the room without a word, hurrying down the hall. As he did, he felt his vision become tunnel-like and it become harder to breathe. He fell against the wall and clutched his chest, while gasping for air. A rush of images filled his mind like a reel of portraits and the room began to spin at an alarming rate.

"Gods… Lucca…" He cried as he collapsed onto the floor. A moment later, Lucca entered the hall and saw him fall.

"Glenn!" She screamed, running to him.

* * *

Schala walked down the lonely corridor, lost in her thoughts. She couldn't deny feeling the black winds, however their cause still remained an enigma to her. Turning her attention to a window, she looked out over the vast landscape. In a flash she saw fire, bodies littering a village, and a dark figure holding a bloody sword. So gruesome were these visions that she felt her legs go weak.

"Oh Gods…" Schala whimpered, balancing herself on the windowsill. She gasped, shaking her head violently, "Just a dream… just a dream…"

"Or a vision?" Magus's dark voice called.

Schala jumped and turned to him, "Please stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Coming out of no where!" She shouted, "It's unnerving."

Magus shook his head, "Forgive me for startling you…"

Schala huffed and turned back to the window, "I dare not think visions… But there is some dark power brewing… I can feel it… and yet something frighteningly familiar…"

"So you feel it too, then?" Magus commented, approaching her, "You feel the Zealian pulse as well."

"But Janus, that's impossible… there is no one from Zeal alive in this age, except us."

"And us being here alone is an abnormality."

"I was supposed to be dead, Janus." Schala declared, "My life ended and the Darkness was to take me and merge me beyond the flow of time."

"Yet here you stand, alive and well. Apparently that was not how it was 'supposed' to be… if it was, then you never would've come back." Magus retorted.

Schala turned and walked up to him, "You changed the Fate's design, Janus. Everything has changed now because you were successful."

"And have you any idea what I went through to bring you back? The perils I faced, the risks I took? I even tried to erase you from my memory as you dared to devour my dreams, but even then, I loved you too much and I found my way to bring you back to me." Magus bellowed.

Schala retracted, processing what he had just said, "Your will is so strong, Janus… you are a true Enlightened One, indeed."

"No, I am not an Enlightened One, Schala, but simply a man desperately in love." He replied.

Schala nodded and smiled, taking his hand, "Dear brother… might we send for Melchior or go see him ourselves soon?"

Magus jerked slightly and then nodded, "If it pleases you."

"It would." She stated, "I wish to know how he has been."

"Very well, my lady."

Schala released his hands and began to walk away, however was quickly halted as Magus grabbed her arm, "Schala—"

She turned to look back at him, smiling innocently, "What?"

He leaned in towards her but as he did she turned her face, kissing him on the cheek. A low laugh emitted from his chest as he gazed deep into her eyes, "So we're back to this again?"

Schala jerked her arm away from his grasp and leaned closer, placing a hand on his chest, "It has to be."

"No, it doesn't." he whispered, grasping her hand. Sadly, she pulled away, shaking her head and walking frantically away.

* * *

"Lucca!" Taban cried as he crossed over to his daughter. Lara and Gina were right behind.

"Mother, Father! Mrs. Gina, I'm so glad you all came!" Lucca exclaimed, hugging each of them.

"Yes, well coming home to a crispy house wasn't fun. We're staying with Gina for the time begin." Lara said.

"Why don't you all come and live here? It's becoming more dangerous out there and Truce may not be so safe much longer." Lucca asked.

Taban raised an eyebrow as Lara and Gina exchanged glances, "What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Was the house attacked? Is that why it burned down? I thought one of your inventions may have exploded!" Lara inquired.

Lucca sighed heavily, shaking her head, "Yes but—"

"No worries, dear, I'm already helping the army build weapons in case Porre gets any ideas!" Taban boasted, patting her head, "Why don't you join? Your brains could add even more to the geniuses already working for the Department of Defense!"

"I've already been offered but I wanted to ask you first before accepting." Lucca said.

"Well, then, it's settled!" Taban laughed, "Now, where is that man of yours?"

"Ah yes, we bought Glenn some new shirts while we were in Termina! We even got to see members of the Viper Clan envoy! It was so exciting!" Lara exclaimed, "There was a lot of devices there that I'm sure you would've loved to tinker with Lucca!"  
"Yes, Crono's father and I honeymooned in Termina… lovely port town, really…" Gina mused, "So romantic…"

"Glenn is –" Lucca began.

"Ah, Mr. Taban! Mrs. Lara!" Glenn's voice came from the room behind them. He walked out slowly, greeting Taban and Lara with hugs, and Gina with a kiss on the cheek, "Lady Gina, you look well."

"Oh goodness, Glenn, I'm only the king's mother! You don't need to be so formal with me!" Gina giggled, blushing.

Glenn flashed her a handsome smile and moved to Taban, "Master Ashtear, if I may, a word with you alone?"

"Of course, lad!" Taban exclaimed as the two men wandered down the hall, laughing and carrying on as they did.

Lucca smiled and sat at the table with Lara and Gina, "I was worried since you all did not arrive on time like you said. There is a lot going on lately."

"Well we would've been here a week ago, but the boat got diverted to Medina!" Gina complained, "It was very unpleasant sailing on that way and having to take the Ferry back home!"

"What?" Lucca gasped, "You mean you didn't sail into Porre?"

"No," Lara answered, "The port was closed off! A Porre patrol ship met up with us and told us we couldn't make port. They said there had been a fire or something."

"That's weird… we haven't heard anything of a fire here in the palace." Lucca murmered.

"Well that's what they said." Gina retorted.

Lucca nodded slowly, contemplating what could be going on in the southern territory.

* * *

Her chest heaved up and down as the air was thick with sweat and passion. His lips hungrily took her own as she felt him move within her. Drunk with pleasure, she raked her nails down his back and hips.

"Oh Gods-!" She cried out, "Yes, that's it! Please—Please don't stop!"

"Schala," His dark voice rumbled in her ear, his crimson eyes swallowing her soul…

"Janus-!"

* * *

Schala's eyes shot open as she woke up in her room. Her sheets were drenched with sweat as her breathing wracked the quiet room. As she shifted, Schala froze as she felt traces of moisture in her inner sanctum, seeping out onto the upper most portion of thighs. Letting out a long frustrated groan, she continued to toss and turn for the rest of the evening; once again a 'peaceful' sleep eluded her.


	8. Chapter 7: Rise of the Night

For The Love of Darkness  
Chapter 7: Rise of the Night  
By Marle

_**Come, take me away**__**  
**__**Remove the fear from my eyes**__**  
**__**Feel the flame of my heart**__**  
**__**Burning away**__**  
**__**All conversation tonight**__**  
**__**Hearing no one  
**__**Am I precious to you now?**_

"_**Rise" by Disturbed**_

_Author's note: You're going to start seeing heavy Chrono Cross referenced in the story, however try not to get wrapped up in it. If you start to read some of the upcoming chapters and go "Wait, that didn't happen." Or "What? That's not how it was in CC", you'll get lost, so try to keep a clear mind. You'll see why as the story progresses._

The castle was a buzz with action as the envoys were arriving. Banners and decorations heralding the visiting representatives and their territories adorned the castle. Flowers, food, and even a ball was in the midst of being arranged. However, as the servants hurried to make sure everything was perfect, the representatives moved to the courtroom for the summit. Marle and Chrono sat at their thrones in the courtroom as the crier began to announce the leaders as they came. Up in the balcony, Schala sat with Magus, Lucca, and Glenn. The viewing balconies were packed with members of the Guardia Court and other people of significance, who looked on with humming voices as the summit was about to begin. The crier dropped his staff twice and announced the first envoy.

"From the town of Medina, Mayor Egerman Impus!" The blue imp waddled in with his two green body guards, followed by two henchmen dressed in formal attire holding spears. With the help of his body guards, Impus hopped up onto his seat and sat down, while his henchmen stood at attention on either side of him.

"From the town of Choras, Mayor Tiberius Argon!" Tiberius was a tall man, who was lean built with strong arms. His salt and peppered hair was slicked back neatly, with his deep cerulean eyes and olive skin showing the wisdom of his age on his face. Sister Luisa entered with him at his side, along with his body guards dressed in silver suits of armor, bearing the Guardia and Choras crests on their colours.

"Representing the Southern Continent Towns, including Termina and El Nino, the Leader of the Acacia Dragoons and the head of the Viper Clan, General Viper! Escorting General Viper is Sir Radius and Sir Garai!" General Viper was a big man in every way. Tall, muscular, and cloaked in a long black coat with silver trim all along the edges, accented by his leather boots and gloves. Behind him Radius, another lean yet muscular man had blonde hair and stern grey eyes, wearing the Viper Clan's crest on his black arm plate. Garai was a tall, strong built man, also wearing black armor and a huge sword at his side. His platinum blonde hair was tied back perfectly as his piercing green eyes surveyed to the room.

Schala leaned over to Magus and whispered, "There is something wrong with the three of them."

"What is it?" Lucca asked in a low voice.

"The black winds…" Magus murmured.

"Representing the town of Porre, General Lynx!" A commotion came over the room at the mentioning of Porre. The general thought amongst the Council was it was to be a private meeting between the territories, however apparently Porre had caught wind of the summit, and the king and queen extended an offer in good faith.

As Lynx entered the court room, he was followed by two guards in dark blue armor with black masks covering their faces, bearing the Porre flag as their colours, but no signs of the Guardia crest. Lynx was a Demi-Human, part panther, part man with brown and black fur. His wild cat-like gold eyes surveying the room, as he moved with a frightful sway. Lynx's long black robes, accented in gold, gave no warmth or comfort to his appearance. An eery smirk adorned his lips as he looked up at the courtiers, as if he were amused by the panicked whispers of the people in the audience.

Glenn's brow furrowed as he observed Lynx, "A Demi-Human representing Porre?"

"I don't understand," Lucca stated, "Where is Mayor Burton?" Glenn glanced over at Magus and Schala, both were pale in the face, with their mouths gaping open, "Magus, Lady Schala? What is it?"

"T-That creature that just walked in—" Schala began.

"He… he was once a man!" Magus exclaimed quietly.

Schala shook her head and narrowed her gaze at Lynx, "Something about him… there's something terribly wrong about him… his aura is so dark I can barely breathe."

Glenn and Lucca exchange glances and then peered down at the mysterious ambassador. Schala's breathing became wracked as she gripped at Magus's arm in a terror. Magus snapped out of his trance and tried to calm her down, "Schala, what is it?"

It was in that moment Lynx looked directly up at Schala, eyes growing wide and fixated on her. Schala held her breath and locked eyes with the panther-like man below them, "He can sense our powers."

Magus pulled her close to him and turned her face to look at him, "Schala, that's impossible. Calm down, do not let him frighten you."

Her fearful eyes shifted to his, slowly calming herself and leaning against him.

"As speaker for their imperial majesties, King and Queen Guardia the XXXIV, her sovereign highness, Queen Nadia, and his highness, King Crono, I hereby call this summit meeting on this day of July 15th, 1004 A.D to order!"

"Gentle people, we are here today in regards to a potential civil conflict that is brewing in our great land." Marle began, "General Lynx, we have received reports that Porre is growing hostile and there is unrest in the citizens there. I have also had complaints from both Medina and the Southern Continent that Porrean soldiers have been attacking ships and terrorizing civilians. Will you please comment on these accusations?"

"Your majesty, the people of Porre simply desire their independence from your realm. They feel that having a ruler so far away from their land is unjust and not conducive to the needs of their growing territory." Lynx replied, smiling still, "All the people of Porre want is their share. Nothing more, your grace."

"LIAR!" Viper cried, "Porre ships attacked vessels bound for Termina and has hijacked vital cargo for our cities, including rations and defensive arms. We have proof and we've submitted it to the King and Queen!"

Lynx's accursed smile never left his lips, as he leered at Viper, "'Defensive arms' you say? Is it not true that your 'defensive arms' are, in fact, dangerous weapons you've been forging in secret in El Nino, General?"

"How dare you! We are cultivating medical miracles with those materials, not massing an army, as Porre seems to be doing!"

"What are these defensive arms you speak of, General Viper?" Mayor Argon asked.

"My lords, your majesties, we've been working on a new invention called 'Elements'. They are small jewels, that can be adhered to a human's person, so that they may cast spell-like matter that acts as one might believe magic would, like the powers of healing her grace possesses." Viper explained, "I can assure this summit that we have been cultivating these elements with the utmost care. We've even had your great inventors' assistance, Taban and Lucca Ashtear's technology, to create the Elements and have been maintaining their integrity and safety for all. We're creating medical miracles, your graces."

Concerned murmurs began to fill the room again but were quickly hushed as Marle turned her attention up to the group.

"Lady Ashtear," Marle called up, "Is this true?"

"Yes Mar- I mean, your highness! My father has gone more then me to Termina, but we have contributed capsule technology to contain the Elements while in testing. With luck, these Elements will be the forefront of a better medical system in Guardia. Our research has been done strictly for medical reasons." Lucca replied.

"Really? Medical reasons? Then why are you also forming Elements with those of Fire, Water, Light, and Shadow? Not to mention the Wind and Earth, General, if they are strictly 'medical miracles' to be shared with the world?" Lynx chided.

"How dare you!" Viper roared, slamming his hands on the arms of his chair and bolting up.

"Gentlemen! Please!" Crono called, "Restrain yourselves and return to your seats!"

Lynx glared at Crono and bowed slightly, "Of course, your grace."

"But if Porre wishes to be its own separate annex, it'd mean it'd have to establish its own government! Its own economy, trade, everything! Surely, even in this time of prosperity, it would be difficult to make such a cession from the Kingdom." Impus commented.

Lynx nodded at Impus, "Aye, but did the Mystics themselves have a great Kingdom that fell to Guardia? Surely there are those in your community, Mayor, that wish to go back to those days."

"There has not been a King of the Mystics for four-hundred years for the reason that it was more beneficial for us to co-exists with humans." Impus retorted, "We gladly joined with Guardia after Lord Magus disappeared and Lord Ozzie fell because we knew if we didn't we'd have no hope! We had nothing after that war!"

"So, the Fiends themselves were forced to submit to the tyrannical rule of the Guardia crown or face extermination… I'm glad you see what Porre is now seeing, Mayor Impus!" The demi-human coaxed, the lazy smile crossing his face.

"That's not what I meant!"

Sister Luisa approached Tiberius, timidly grasping the back of his chair and leaning into his ear, "Father," She began quietly, "You need to say something."

Tiberius nodded and stood up, "Sir Lynx, you come to this court with hostility and speaking on behalf of Porre, while you, yourself, have no authority, nor are you clearly a citizen there."

"Mayor Argon is right, Sir Lynx," Marle began, "We would like to request an audience with Mayor Burton to confirm these complaints against the crown. If you'd like, we can go into recess until tomorrow. One of your escorts and one of our messengers will return to Porre to retrieve the Mayor and reconvene here upon his arrival to discuss a further negotiation so that everyone's needs can be met in our fair land."

"That won't be necessary, Queen Nadia," Lynx remarked, "The mayor is indisposed at the moment."

Egerman growled, "What is so important that Burton sends a foreigner in place of one of his own cabinet members? The queen requests an audience of him and thus he should be brought here!"

Lynx stared at the little blue imp and then back at Marle, "If your majesties will not recognize me as an authorized representative, then we shall consider it an act of oppression and tyranny against Porre."

"You bastard!" Tiberius shouted, as he, Viper, and Egerman converged on an eerily composed Lynx.

A shouting match began between the representatives, as Marle and Crono desperately tried to calm everyone down.

Lucca shook her head, "This guy is hell-bent on causing a fight."

"Of course he is," Magus commented, "If they start swinging at each other in here then it would be grounds for one to attack the other out there."

Schala lightly tugged on Magus's shirt, whimpering, "Janus…"

Magus turned to Schala, "What is it?"

"Can we go?"

Glenn leaned over, "Do you feel alright, Lady Schala? Mayhaps my lady should take a look at thee."

Schala nodded her head, her face pale and frightened.

"Come on Schala; let's get you out of here." Lucca said, helping Schala out of her seat. Lucca looked down at the settling mob and noticed Lynx watching them as they left.

Magus and Glenn watched with intent eyes. A vision hit Magus hard, causing him to groan slightly and rub at his templates. He could feel darkness - terrible darkness beginning to grow in the room.

"Glenn," Magus began, quietly.

"Yes?"

Magus's eyes shifted to him swiftly, "Where is the Masamune?"

**X~X~X**

After several hours of negotiation and further arguing, the summit had come to a close and the festivities began. A treaty was signed amongst the territories, stating that no civilian or military ships would be attacked and that Porre was able to have its own sub-government in relation with the mayoral office, but no one felt at ease. Schala had attendants assist her getting into a ravishing ball gown. It felt revealing to her, but she was reassured she looked beautiful. Her dress was a powder blue, accented with pearls on it, with a sweet-heart neckline and off-the-shoulder sleeves. She fidgeted in her tight corset, biding her body in place, however she was enjoying the way her figure was extenuated by it. The attendants had pulled her hair up in curls and strands of pearls in her hair, with light make up on to accent her eyes and lips.

Schala thanked the attendants for taking care of her and made her way to the throne room. The room was glowing with the elegant decorations, guests, and food. Schala took in the sweet scent of lilies and roses arranged throughout the room and couldn't help but be in awe at the chandeliers that had been hung for the occasion. Feeling uneasy from the summit, she took a glass of champagne and sipped on it as she made her way about the room. Crono and Marle sitting on their thrones, speaking with some guests, laughing and smiling.

Marle's attention turned to Schala, who walked up and kissed her on the cheek, "Schala, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, your highness." Schala said, surveying the room, "Have you seen my brother?"

"I haven't seen Magus since this afternoon," Marle said, looking around, "I'm sure he's here somewhere."

"We thought you would be coming in together. It's rare to see you alone, Schala." Crono jested. Schala smiled while rolling her eyes, "You know my brother. If I'm gone for a moment, he'd be terrified I was lost again."

Marle smiled gently at her, "You shouldn't jest like that, Schala."

A wave of guilt swept over her, "You're right… I shouldn't. It'd just be nice to get out and meet new people without worrying about his opinions…"

"Don't worry, Schala. There are plenty of men to dance with this evening. You may even meet someone you like!" Crono said. Schala smiled and decided to explore the ball further. She kissed Marle and Crono on the cheeks then went about her way. With Janus no where to be found, Schala decided to seek out Lucca and Glenn.

"Excuse me, Miss." A soothing voice said. Schala turned to see a handsome young Porrean soldier, with rich brown hair and light gray eyes approach her, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, actually, I am. Have you seen Lady Lucca and Sir Glenn?" She asked.

"I believe Lady Ashtear and Sir Glenn are out on the balcony, Miss." He replied.

"Oh… well thank you, excuse me." Schala said, turning to make her way to the balcony.

"Wait." He said.

"What is it?"

"You're not from around here, are you?" The soldier asked. Schala smiled, nervously, and shook her head.

"No," she replied, "I am not."

He smiled at her, "What is your name, milady?"

Schala curtseyed slightly, "My name is Schala. And you are?"

"Lieutenant Aybell Rochester, at your service." He replied, extending his hand to Schala's. Schala took it and smiled again, this time more sincere, "It is nice to meet you, Lieutenant Rocherster."

"Please," he began, bringing her hand to his lips, "Call me Aybell."

A laugh escaped her lips as their eyes met again. Schala had not been flirted with in some time by a man, especially one so handsome and charming. She felt relief that Janus wasn't around, as she was certain he would have killed the man for speaking to her. "So, Aybell, you're from Porre, correct? What brings you to the castle?"

"Well, Lady Schala, I am here with the envoy from Porre escorting General Lynx. My brother and I are members of the Porrean Army."

Schala nodded, hiding her concern over the whole thing. She did her best to not show her fear, her worry that the black winds were bringing from the south. Aybell didn't seem like a bad person, so why was she so anxious around him? He would never try to hurt her, not here, not in front of all of these people. But the thought of him and his fellow brethren storming the palace and burning it to the ground was not one that she could shake from her consciousness.

"Aybell!" A deep voice from across the room.

"Coming!" Aybell replied, offering Schala his arm, "Come, I want you to meet my brother."

With slight hesitation, Schala accepted it and was led over to a taller man, with broad shoulders, platinum hair, and Aybell's alluring gray eyes, wearing the same armor as Aybell, except with a few more accessories displaying his elevated rank.

"Lady Schala, I'd like you to meet my elder brother, Colonel Kaine Rochester. Kaine, this is Lady Schala."

Kaine smiled and took Schala's hand and kissed it, "Milady, it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope my brother has not been rude."

Schala laughed and smiled, putting on her charm as the Princess of Zeal, "On the contrary, Colonel, your brother has been entertaining me."

The Colonel nodded and titled his head to the side, "I must confess, Lady Schala, that I have not seen a woman like you before."

"Indeed," Aybell added, beaming at Schala, "You're the most radiant woman I've ever laid eyes on, next to the Queen, of course."

"You flatter me, gentlemen." Schala stated, her cheeks turning a light pink, "But you're correct. I am not from around here, but King Crono and Queen Nadia have been so kind as to welcome me into their court. Therefore, I've made Guardia my home."

"And where were you from before, my dear?" Kaine asked. Stopping for a moment to compose herself, Schala took a deep breath and put on a smile, "A Kingdom in the Sky."

The two men looked at each other then began to chuckle nervously, "The lady has quite an elaborate way of not wishing to discuss where she's from."

It was clear that the two men did not have any idea what she was talking about. She recalled Janus telling her that the story of Zeal and its glory had been lost in the pages of history. A feeling of sorrow swept over her, as she realized what that meant for the first time. It meant no one knew what tragedy had transpired there, or about her family and their proud lineage. The people did not know about how the quest for power was what brought the kingdom to ruin, and how their great nation rose from the earth, just to fall in one afternoon of great misfortune. There was no warning for them to heed, only the sorrows and tribulations of the wars that had formed their nation. But there was no battle, no scrimmage, no massacre, or pillage so tragic and savage as the fall of Zeal.

Aybell noticed the distressed expression on her face, "Milady, we were rude. This is supposed to be a party celebrating the union of our great territories. Please, allow me to have this dance to take your mind from what troubles you." He offered, laying his out before her. Schala looked at his hand and then back at Aybell. She began to reach out her own then stopped, quickly surveying the room. Janus was still unable to be found and there was no sign of him through the room. Assured she would not be interrupted, Schala smiled and took Aybell's hand, "I'd love to."

The room began to spin as they danced. Schala couldn't remember the last time she danced with such joy. Between the other couples dancing happily, the orchestra playing jubilantly, and the overall splendor of the palace, Schala almost felt like she was home. Laughing, spinning, and prancing to the music gave her a sense of freedom she had not experienced in years and with the company of handsome man, who was showing her such undivided attention, she dared to feel wanted by someone she could actually have.

"Lady Schala, my brother was right when he said there's not a woman like you." Aybell confessed, his face becoming bashful, "I've travelled the world over in my company, but I've never seen a woman as beautiful and fair as you."

Schala grinned from ear to ear, "Aybell, you flatter me. It's so nice to hear a sincere compliment from a man. I must say, I've not met a man like you either."

Her words clearly made him joyful.

It had been ages since a man had taken a shine to her other than Janus. The only man she could recall attempting to court her was Dalton. The manipulative and ambitious General had tried, in vain, to woo her and convince Queen Zeal to betroth her to him after her father had passed away. While King Zeal was alive, Dalton was a much more subservient subject, truly he was a servant of the crown and seemed happy to be so. Her father had trusted Dalton and gave him his elevated rank to protect the kingdom, though there were no threats to Zeal. In the early years of the kingdom, Zeal had known war. But as soon as the kingdom rose above the clouds, peace seemed eternal. At the time, Dalton was kinder to her and to everyone. Sometimes she wondered if he was ever a good man, or if his ambitions were always well masked. A part of her believed that if it meant gaining further power, Dalton would've even gone as far as to try to seduce her mother. However, he was considerably younger then Queen Zeal, and when Lavos clearly began to hold it's sway over her, fear of the Queen overtook Dalton, and courting Schala took a back-seat to the ruthless ambition of immortality.

The thought of being admired and doted upon by someone she could envision a life with seemed like a dream to her. While she had no intention of jumping to conclusions, Schala could not help but feel a bit relieved that she was still found desirable in the eyes of a man, besides her brother.

The music stopped and the crowd applauded. Schala laughed with Aybell, as he kissed her hand in thanks for the dance. But the moment was cut short as Schala felt a sharp pair of eyes on the two. She whirled around to see Magus, glaring maliciously at the pair. Anger welled in her chest as she threw her head back and turned to Aybell, there was no sense in staying longer because she knew her night would be ruined, "Excuse me, Sir. Aybell, but I must retire."

Aybell, slightly confused at her sudden withdrawn nature, simply smiled and kissed her hand again, "Very well, milady. Sleep sweet."

Schala curtsied then took two steps towards the door, realized Magus was blocking her way out, then turned and headed towards the garden. She'd go outside and walk around the courtyard to the back entrance on the other side and avoid him all together. Surely he would get caught in the crowd long enough for her to get away and retreat safely to her room. Moving swiftly through the crowd, she found herself almost running for the balcony. The cool night air whipped across her face and gave her a sense of relief as she looked back, unable to see Magus.

"Schala?" the inventor's voice rang out. Schala jumped and turned to Lucca, who had her hair up quite elegantly in curls and was in a red satin dress that hugged her figure gently. A black sash accented her waist, and Schala noticed for the first time how lovely her curves were. Glenn stood beside her, clad in his armor as a Guardia Knight, with his hair slicked back. Both looked at her with a curious expression "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," she lied, "I'm simply tired. I am heading back to my room."

"Would you like us to walk you back, milady?" Glenn asked. Schala waved her hand in a dismissive fashion and smiled, "No, no. I'm fine. Thank you though."

"Alright, well have a good night!" Lucca said, waving to her. Relaxing slightly, Schala made her way down the double stair case. It wasn't until she reached the bottom when she heard heavy foot fall coming down the stairs behind her, and she began to pick up her pace, refusing to turn and look behind.

Magus followed her out into the garden, his quick long strides catching up to her, "What was that?" He hissed.

Schala defiantly threw her head back, "A dance, Janus, it is a ball."

"Oh? So that man kissing your hand was nothing?"

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." She retorted, "Maybe I like Sir Aybell!"

Magus's eyes narrowed as he took a few steps towards her, grabbing her wrist and proceeding to lead her, hastily and resisting, "Janus! Let me go!"

He dragged her into the darkness underneath the double stair case that lead outside. Schala recognized such a place, however she never imagined being brought here. Zeal had similar ones outside the palace where attendants and their sweethearts would meet up, and sometimes wicked things would transpire there. Before she could object, she was pinned against the wall by the broad and towering King of the Fiends. One of his hands took a strong hold on her cascades of curls pinned up at the back of her hair, the other gripping at her hip through the soft fabric of her gown. She winced but struggled to keep her composure.

She couldn't deny a slight twinge of fear inside of her as her brother's beaming red eyes, slit like a cat's, leered at her, "So you mean to let this man court you?"

"M-Maybe… it's my choice whom to let court me. Sir Aybell seems to be a f-fine man… I'm sure he'd be a fine husband for any woman."

"You're lying through your teeth, Schala!" his voice filled with a jealous rage rumbling from his throat, "And I grow tired of it, my patience is wearing thin."

Schala released a small whimper as his grip tightened on the back of her hair, "I'm doing us both a favor if I do."

"The hell you are. You think it's going to be that easy, Schala? You're damned wrong. It'd be easy to dispose of that pathetic fool but the real question becomes what should I do with you?"

"Janus, we need to get back to the ball, Crono and Marle will be wondering—" she began, "If it'll make you happy then I'll dance with only you the rest of the night. I'm sorry I made you upset-!"

"I don't want an apology or a dance!" He forced her head back and glared at her, his eyes like the devil's glowing in the darkness, "I could wring his neck if I wanted… I could completely destroy him for the pain you've just put me through!" he grumbled, "But I think I've got another way to punish you and one I'll enjoy a hell of a lot more."

Schala gasped as he pulled her to him, forcing her body against his. A shutter rushed over her as she could feel the swollen throbbing of his member through her petticoats, while the hard marble of his chest flattened her breasts against it.

"W-what are you doing? Not here, Janus, someone will see-!" she cried.

"Do I seem to care, Schala? You think this man can love you so? Fine, I'll show you how wrong you are." He took her mouth roughly, his tongue delving deep and gliding against hers with a feverish demand. Schala's protests turned into a shock of pleasure ripping through her body. Magus kissed her as if he was going to devour her completely. In his lips was the promise of love and carnal pleasure, a perfect lust forbidden by sin. His large hand cupped the back of her head, keeping her steady against him. Schala felt her reserve falling rapidly as he possessed her mouth with deep, luscious kisses. A terrible laugh escaped from the depths of his throat as she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. The voice that usually screamed for her to stop him was becoming quieter and quieter with each moment passing. Each caress, each kiss, each breath…

Tearing his mouth from hers, Magus quickly removed one of his gloves with his teeth and let it fall to the floor, "Janus, what are you—" his lips took hers, again, this time his hand running from the back of her neck to grip her head. His ungloved hand caressed her breast lightly, slightly squeezing one, while skillfully circling his thumb over the area where her nipple was. Schala let out a whimper as he did, pressing her body against his. Aggressively, he pushed her against the wall and broke the kiss, gathering her skirt up to run his fingertips over her milky thighs. Her mind went blank as she felt two fingers tug at her undergarment, moving it aside and trespassing over her nether region. A satisfied grunt came from him as she felt her body betray her with traces of moisture trickling from the sanctuary within her. "I'm going to kiss you there later." He whispered wickedly, dipping his head low to kiss under her chin as he slid his fingers inside of her. An involuntary cry escaped her lips, as she locked her arms around his neck, burying her face in the curve of his shoulder to muffle her voice. No man had ever touched her like this; she'd never even touched herself in such a fashion. In this moment, right now, Magus's skillful fingers were awakening a desire in her that made her entire body ache in a way she had never felt before. Whimpering as they moved in and out of her loins, Schala's breath became wracked with desire and anticipation.

"Kiss me, Janus…" she begged. Magus moved his head back and hovered, just inches above her face. Frustrated, she jerked to have her lips meet his, but again he pulled away.

"This is your punishment, Schala," he growled, "You're to burn as I've burned for you." Abruptly, his fingers withdrew from her and he rearranged her skirts, pulling back and picking up his glove. Slowly, he licked her juices from the two that were in her, as if he was sampling a fine wine with them, staring at her with wicked eyes. Schala collapsed back against the wall, panting desperately, her hair disheveled, and her composure clearly gone. Magus smirked at her, as he placed his glove back on then left her there to rejoin the ball. Moments passed before she slammed her fist against the wall in utter horror and frustration, "H-How could you?" she screamed.

**X~X~X**

**November 1004 A.D.**

Marle's screams ripped through the castle, as the nurses ran around in a panic. No sooner did Lucca and Glenn announce their engagement did Marle go into labor. Lucca tried to make her friend feel better by saying the birth of the new heir was a good sign on her engagement.

Schala prepped the warm bowl of water, while Lucca directed the nurses to rip more cloth and keep Marle cool. Despite it normally being a female-only setting where the King waited in the throne room, Crono refused to leave Marle's side and even snapped at the attendants trying to shoo him out. Paige prepped the cradle, while Aaralyn helped the nurses rip more cloth. Sister Luisa hummed quietly, while dabbing Marle's forehead with a cold cloth.

"You're doing good, Marle." Lucca reassured, "It's going to be all down-hill from here!"

Marle cried out, "If it's all down-hill, then this kid seems to think uphill is the direction it's going – Oh Gods!"

Crono grasped at her hand and kissed her forehead, "You're doing great, my love."

Her eyes shot to him, "Don't touch me! I could kill you for this right now!" He rolled his eyes and leaned back, keeping his hand in hers as she gripped it tightly.

Sister Luisa smiled at Marle, "Your majesty, we'll have a new prince or princess soon!"

"Sooner then we though. Paige, get the linens ready!" Lucca ordered.

A look of panic overtook Paige, "I've never held a baby before!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Marle screamed.

Luisa immediately jumped up and handed Paige the cold cloth, taking the linens from her, "I have, several times."

Lucca let out a sigh of relief and positioned herself, "Okay Marle, one big push!"

Marle took in a sharp breath and gave all she could. Unable to restrain herself further, another painful cry came from her as her scream was joined by a tiny voice wailing.

Schala moved immediately to help Lucca, as Luisa brought the linens over to her.

Crono and Marle both froze as the room seemed quiet, save the healthy cries of their newborn child. The two sat up eagerly, as Lucca, Luisa, and Schala finished cleaning up the child and Marle. Crono leaned over and kissed her softly, brushing the strands of hair from her forehead, as she smiled back at him, "I love you."

"I love you, too… well done, wife." He whispered. The two turned their attention to the end of the bed.

"What is it?" Marle asked, eagerly. Luisa held the child for a moment, beaming at it, then walked over to Crono and Marle, placing the infant in Marle's arms.

Lucca wiped a few tears from her eyes, "Congratulations, Marle and Crono… you've got a healthy baby boy."

Aaralyn and Paige squeeled with joy, "A prince! We have a prince!"

Marle and Crono laughed with joy as they stared at the boy. He had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, large for just being born, but a healthy baby. His eyes, lips, and ears resembled Marle, but his nose and overall face was the spitting image of Crono. Tears streamed down her face as Marle kissed her son's forehead, and turned to Crono, whose eyes were misting as well. So long had they wanted this child, so long had he been wanted by the kingdom…

"Wow…" Crono stared in wonder, his finger lightly brushing the little one's face. His son shifted and grabbed his father's finger, his tiny grip not even being able to fully wrap his own around it.

"What's his name?" Lucca asked, putting her hands on her hips. Marle's head tilted to the side as she looked at her son. He seemed so peaceful in her arms, but still so strong even though he was so small.

"Solan." She said, "Prince Solan is his name."

Luisa smiled, "That's a very strong name, your highness. It means 'Soul Seeker'."

Crono grinned and kissed his son's forehead, "Good morning, Solan. Welcome to the light…"

Schala couldn't help but feel fortunate. Somehow, some way, these people were her family. Never in her life had she seen such joy between two parents. She was not allowed in the room when Janus was born, nor was her father. But to see those first moments, to see the sheer joy across the faces of the parents in its most raw and purest form was something Schala cherished to see, and slightly envied. Turning and running down the hallway, Schala cried out "A prince! A prince! Prince Solan has been born!" She ran down the stairs and to the throne room where the Chancellor, Magus, Glenn, and the rest of the Guardia Court were gathered, "Prince Solan has been boon!" Schala announced. A roar of celebration erupted almost simultaneously throughout the kingdom, as Nadia's Bell rang out and the people cheered for their newborn prince.

**X~X~X**

The party lasted for four days and was more grand and celebratory then the Millennial Fair and the Moonlight Parade combined. Crono and Marle had a stream of guests and visitors from all over the kingdom come and pay homage to the new king. All the territories, except Porre, came with gifts. Again, instead of Mayor Burton, Lynx came to give Porre's well-wishes to the royal family. Crono stood from his throne and approached Lynx with an outstretched hand and smile, while Marle sat on her throne, holding Solan closer to her. She couldn't help the feeling of dread that overtook her as Lynx flashed a smile at her. It almost felt like she should prepare to defend their child with her life.

"King Crono, Queen Nadia, Porre sends her blessings from its citizens on the birth of the new Prince." Lynx said, bowing.

"Thank you, Sir Lynx, but we were expecting Mayor Burton to come pay homage to our son. Is the Mayor still indisposed?" Crono asked, suspiciously.

Lynx smiled at Crono, "The Mayor wishes he could've been here, but again sent me in his stead. I hope you can forgive him. He means no disrespect."

Marle forced a smile, "Of course not. We understand that the duty of a leader to his people is priority, next to family."

"May I see the prince?" Lynx asked. A tremor quaked Marle's being, as she looked nervously at Crono.

"I will show Sir Lynx the Prince, my queen." Sister Luisa said, walking over to Marle with a smile. Marle was grateful for the girl for knowing her fears. Marle had no desire to bring Solan close to Lynx, but to get up and go over to him would be a sign of submission, to refuse would be a sign of supremacy, and she wasn't willing to risk making Porre hostle in the wake of the prince's birth. Luisa took the child and walked over to Lynx, granting him a simple glance of the boy before stepping away.

"He's strong like his father," Lynx remarked, "He'll make a fine king someday."

"Yes," Crono stated, "We intend to raise him to be a kind and gentle king."

"Ah yes, my liege, but the eternal question will one day cross his path." Lynx cooed.

Marle raised an eyebrow, "What question?"

"The question all leaders ask themselves, your grace… is it better to be feared then loved?" Lynx asked, turning his attention to Luisa, "And you're a servant of the Goddess, yes?"

"I am, sire." Luisa stated confidently.

"Have you ever desired a fate more then that?" he inquired, with a terrible smirk. Luisa's face became troubled as she turned back to Marle, her eyes pleading with her to send him away.

"Sir Lynx, thank you, please send our regards to Mayor Burton. You're dismissed." Marle ordered. Lynx bowed, turned on his heels, and left the throne room. Glenn and Lucca followed in after him; Lucca with paperwork in her hands and looking back where he left, Glenn following suit with a harsh gaze at where Lynx had left, "Oh, I see the kill-joy brigaded came to visit."

"I don't like him, your highness." Sister Luisa cried, "There's something evil about him."

Crono moved to Luisa and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry. He has no power here."

Lucca signed and moved up the stairs to Marle, "I came to check on Solan and Schala."

Marle took Solan from Luisa and stared at Lucca, "Lucca, my son is fine, and I'm sure Schala is as well. We have an important matter to discuss with you!"

Glenn raised an eyebrow, "More important than the prince?"

Lucca jerked, her glasses sliding down her nose, "Marle, what could possibly be more important than your kid right now?"

Marle giggled and smiled at Lucca and Glenn, "Nothing is more important to me than him. But there should be something more important to you two!"

Confusion washed across the knight and inventor's face, "Are we missing something here?"  
"Your wedding!" Crono exclaimed. Glenn's face became red with embarrassment and Lucca's face immediately turned pink, as she brought her notes over her mouth, "Oh…"

Everyone laughed and Crono crossed to her, "We want to pay for it for you and have it here."

"That's really not necessary," Glenn said, "We're grateful but—"

Lucca cut in, "Oh, come on now guys. It's me and Glenn, we've been together for years now. A small ceremony and a family gathering at my parents' place is all we want. No need to make it a kingdom affair."

"But we want to make it everything you've ever dreamed of, Lucca." Marle whined. Lucca smiled and put a hand behind her head, "Glenn's all I've ever dreamed of, Marle. This is just for our family and the sake of his honor. I would be happy having you sign the paper saying you gave your royal consent and call it a day."

Glenn laughed a little then put his hands on his sides, "I'm willing to do whatever Lucca wants. I am told my duty is to simply show up that day."

Crono shrugged and threw his hands up, "Hey, if you want it to be a small affair, sounds fine by us. But let us at least help you with the details. It's the least we can do."

Lucca hugged Crono and laughed joyfully, "Thank you guys so much." Glenn grinned and let out a happy sigh, "It means the world to us."

**X~X~X**

All the episodes of joy, marriage, family, and children had left Schala feeling even more alone. Sir Aybell had written to her after returning to Porre, and she had written him back, but as their letters progressed, it was clear that he would never mean more to her then a dear friend whom she shared her thoughts with. He was kind in how he wrote, assuring her that if her feelings ever changed, he'd have her. However, he told her that she should be true to her heart and with her feelings on the man she wrote to him about with such confusion. Aybell had no idea that man was Magus, Janus, her brother… whoever he was… That lustful monster that haunted her dreams, and now her body ached for. Schala read over the last letter Aybell had wrote to her. He told her of the unhappiness in his part of the kingdom and hinted at a fear of actions his brother was taking with the new general that Mayor Burton had enlisted. It wasn't Lynx, it was a man that Aybell described as "chestnut hair, eyes cold and blue as ice, pale skin, and a fierce knowledge of battle and skills I've never seen before." Something was not right in the land to the south, but what?

Schala signed and read the last line of his letter over and over again: "Stop worrying and do what makes you happy." With that, she folded the letter softly and got her robe. She wrapped herself in it and quietly left her room, making her way down the hall to where Magus's room was. Knocking on the door lightly, she whispered, "Janus? Are you awake?" No answer. Slowly, she opened the door and crept in the room, "Janus?"

Magus sat up from his bed, a surprised expression on his face, "Schala? What are you doing here at this hour?"

Schala bit her lip and closed the door behind her. His figure went ridged as he heard the sound of her locking it, and his eyes fixated on her. Without words, she moved across the floor to his bedside and sat on the edge of the mattress. "You should go back to your room."

"Why?" she asked with a confused expression. He growled slightly at her, moving backwards from her, "You know why."

"Janus," Schala began, "I've been a very foolish woman."

Magus shook his head, "No, Schala, I've been wrong to be so forceful on you. You do not love me and think of me as a brother, which is something I must grow to accept. Men like Sir Aybell will come more and more and you deserve to be happy."

Schala shook her head and scooted closer to him. She noticed his body tense up as she did, as if he were restrained by some invisible force, "Janus, you're who makes me happy."

Magus's expression softened as she spoke, "You risked everything for me. You've been my friend, my brother, and the only man in this world who has ever truly and completely loved me for who I am. You know everything there is to know about me, and know things about myself that even I do not know. I'm grateful to you for that and I want to show you how grateful." She confessed, her voice growing softer with every word as she stood, untying her robe and letting it drop, leaving her only in her blue satin nightgown, which hugged breasts and fell loose over the rest of her. Magus shook his head and laid back down, rolling over away from her, "I accept your gratitude, but I was wrong to do what I did to you the other week at the ball, and I've been avoiding you again since then. Go back to your room Schala, and lock the door."

Schala did not move, she just stood there, waiting. A few moments passed before she sighed, picking up her robe, then walking towards the door. Magus, realizing she wasn't leaving in a hurry, let out a heavy sigh and rolled over to face her, propping himself up on his elbow, "Schala…"

Stopping, Schala turned back to him. Magus hesitated for a moment then gathered up the sheets around him, fashioning it to his waist. Confused by his action, she crooked her head to one side as he rose and began to move towards her, "I wasn't expecting company." He admitted. When she realized he was naked, her face became hot.

"I-I'm sorry…" she whimpered. They stood there, staring at each other. Only the glow of his fireplace illuminated the room, leaving shadows on the other's body that accented their best features in the hue of the light.

"Tell me what you want, Schala. Name it and it's yours." He said, submissively. Schala choked, as she struggled for what was before her. This man before her, her brother, the proud Prince of Zeal, and the fierce King of Mystics, was ready to submit to any whim she had or order he gave her. She was quite convinced that, if he knew it would please her, he would've hurt himself to give her joy. But there was only one thing she wanted now, only one desire that he could fill and it had killed her to deny all this time. Schala cried out, running towards him. He caught her close, kissing her and pulling her against his body. All at once, a rocking pleasure exploded in her, radiating through her body like waves of heat and light. Magus was the darkness that tempted her, the sweetest sin she could ever have, and she'd sacrifice her soul if it meant she could have him forever. She arched instinctively against him, pressing herself hard to him, trying to absorb the shocking explosion, to be absorbed by his darkness. A moan escaped his lips as her hands began to explore his shoulders and chest, lightly tracing over the curves of muscle and scars from battle. Magus simply cradled her, and his tongue swirled against hers, and when her hands timidly began to explore the edge of the sheet that had shielded him from her, he guided her hands to the knot that kept it together and looked into her eyes, "Schala, is this what you want?"

Schala stared down at his hands over hers on the knot. It was blatantly obvious what she was doing to him physically, as his member protruded out through the thin layer of cloth shielding it. She understood what he was asking and understood what was to happen if she undid the knot.

"I will pull away from you now still, if you ask." He whispered. Schala's eyes rose to meet his, those scarlet lakes that burned into her soul, those eyes that held the deepest love and thirst for her more than any other man she had known. Hesitantly, she began to undo the knot, but it wasn't just the knot she was undoing. She was undoing everything she knew. After the knot was gone, she'd no longer be the pure and innocent Princess of Zeal, she'd no longer be Janus's sister, no longer would he be her brother, but she'd be Magus's lover, the mistress to the dark King of Fiends. With one final yank, the knot came undone and the sheet fell to the floor, leaving him naked before her.

It was all Magus needed. He grabbed her and lifted her up off the floor, catching her mouth as he did. Schala wrapped her legs around his waist, and clasped his face between her hands, breathing his name as he crossed to the bed, "Janus… Janus… Janus…"

Gently, he laid her down on the bed, touching her, kissing her, and she allowed herself to let the sensation flow in the wonder of it all. She could smell the scent of his skin, the distinctive musk that she remembered first inhaling on Death's Peak when he brought her back from the darkness, and she breathed it in deeply, trembling, a deep radiating sensation moving through her body.

He stopped and Schala sat up in protest, opening her eyes. "I want to see you," he declared, "To touch all of you."

Schala stared at him, knowledge striking her that it was Magus, this handsome King of Darkness, who touched her with such care and joy. She blushed as she moved her arms up so he could lift her nightgown over her head. Magus tossed the garment away and reached for her, pushing her hair behind her shoulders, his fingers gliding over her collar bone and tracing down towards the swell of her breast. With a groan of pleasure, he moved to her, kissing her neck, collar, and down to her breast. His mouth on her body was exquisite torture, gentle and fierce, his fingers teasing her hips like light feathers, then down to the top of her thighs. She'd never been naked before a man before, she had always thought she'd feel more vulnerable or even frightened, but the care and awareness Magus had with her made her worries melt away.

Recalling their previous conversation, a wave of insecurity came over her, "Janus," she whispered, uneasily, "I've never done this before."

His face became sober, as he clasped her face in his hands and kissed her, "I know, Schala. I will be gentle, I promise." His hands moved to cup her breasts, gently, as his thumbs moved skillfully over her nipples, "Touch me, Schala, as you wish, as you are moved to touch." Magus moved his head to kiss under her chin and down her neck, "Or touch me not, and let me pleasure you."

There was no rush for Magus, he was gentle and patient, as they touched and explored each other. Kissing, hands sliding, teasing, swirling, mouths open and hot, with their groans and quiet confessions of love becoming less gentle, less patient, until Schala thought she'd explode from the pleasure. Her hand gently stroked against his member, making him shudder under her touch. She froze immediately and looked into his eyes, "Are you alright?"

He laughed lightly, kissing her again, "I'm fine, it's just what you do to me, Schala…" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her legs up to wrap around his waist. Before going any further, he stopped and untied her legs from him. Schala whimpered in protest, but he placed a finger on her mouth and reassured her with a kiss, "This needs to be gentle."

"But—" Schala whined, Magus shook his head, "Schala, I already know I'm going to hurt you. Please."

Nodding slowly she leaned back and let him move over her. She froze as she felt his large member position himself at her entrance, "I love you." He whispered.

A smiled came across her face as she traced his jawline with her finger tip, "I love you, too." It was all he needed. When her hips jerked as a sign of reassurance, Magus placed one hand on her hip, and the other on her cheek as he thrust into her. A sharp pain ripped through her body, as he tore through her maidenhead, and she wriggled slightly to adjust to him. Magus did not move, but let out a low, long groan, as he buried his face in the curve of her shoulder. It hurt only for a moment, then a wave of pleasure came over her, she felt fulfilled, complete, and whole. They looked at each other, and for a long moment, it was the first time in either of their lives that they truly felt love. At last, Magus gathered her close, and kissed her, deep, and thrust against her slowly at first, but as Schala began to move her hips against his, it became less restrained, more aggressive, almost needing. The lost piece of his soul, his light, his love, was finally his completely. He'd never let her go, or stray from her. She was his sun, his moon, and his stars, and the universe would never take her from him again. Schala's blood began to boil and the spiral of the heat grew, and grew, before erupting within her like a super nova. She cried out and grabbed at Magus, as if he was the air she needed to breathe. They became lost in each other, kisses, and bodies, and hands until the wave hit Schala again, with a stronger force, so much so she arched her back in pleasure, clutching hard at him again. As he let her finish, Magus followed, bucking, hard, holding her against him, throwing his head back and letting out a cry.

Sweating, panting, they fell together, gently stroking the other's face in awe and wonder. He moved from her, and Schala immediately moved to curl up against his chest. Magus chuckled and stood slowly, grabbing the sheet, the quilt, and the comforter and placing it over them, before gathering her close to him again.

"Janus," Schala began, "I'm sore." A laugh burst from his mouth, as he kissed her gently, "It'll get better as we go. It was your first time, and I'm not an average sized man…"

Her expression changed to that of embarrassment, as she covered her mouth to giggle. Gently, he whipped the strands of hair from her dampened forehead, lightly kissing away the dew of sweat left there. Love, pure, deep, and clean, welled through them, through every inch of their beings. For such a sin to have been committed, there was no deeper love then theirs to be had. He could not find the words to say to her, instead he touched her gently and delicately, admiring her lean frame, with slight curves, her fair skin, with plump breasts, milky thighs, and cascading azure locks. As if wounded, she closed her eyes, a painful expression crossing her delicate feature, as she pressed her face to his chest, and kissed it, "Dear Gods, what have we done, Janus?"

He knew what she meant, but didn't seemed phased by it. He wasn't about to shatter the moment, instead encourage and reassure her, "In time, my love, we'll worry about it. But for now, let's just lie together as any man and woman would after making love." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "Just let us be us."

"I do not think I know how…"

"This way," He said, quietly. He shifted and kissed her softly, "We kiss." He met her eyes as their lips touched again, "And kiss." He tilted his head and kissed her more closely, feeling her relax in his embrace, "And kiss."

She smiled calmly and wrapped her fingers among a few strands of hair that had fallen over his shoulder, "I'm in love with you, Janus."

"And I am in love with you, Schala." He assured her, "Rest now, my love. We'll worry tomorrow."

Nodding in compliance, Schala closed her eyes and fell asleep to the quiet rhythm of Magus's heart beating in his chest. A heart, she knew, beat only for her.


	9. Chapter 8: Vows

For The Love of Darkness  
Chapter 8: Vows  
_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

**-"****_A Thousand Years_****" by Christina Perri**

"This is the girliest thing I've ever worn." Lucca murmured, as Lara lowered the tulle over her face.

"Oh Lucca, come now." Lara exclaimed with a smile, "Today is supposed to be the happiest day of your life and that's all you can say?"

Lucca turned to examine herself in the mirror. After what felt like thousands of dresses, courtesy of the Queen, Lucca had finally selected a long ivory dress that just touched the floor, with a short train. The collar framed just below her chin down across her cleavage, but was high enough to be conservative. Lucca found it astounding how brides would want to show off their bodies so flamboyantly to the crowd. Somehow, she couldn't fathom Taban walking her down the aisle with her breasts up to her chin between the dress and the corset the designers insisted she wore. While it wasn't the flashiest of gowns, it was hers and she couldn't help but admire herself in it. The dress was accented with tiny pearls and lace that stretched the span of the dress, with simple white silk shoes and a few white calla lilies as her bouquet. Lucca wore Lara's veil, which was a simple piece, accented only around the edges with some lace patterns and tulle. While it had been a pain for her to grow out, Lucca was relieved at her choice to let her hair be longer, as it was pinned up with pearls and curls.

"You look beautiful, Lucca!" Marle exclaimed, clapping her hands. Schala smiled and nodded, "You look like a princess."

"I feel like a cupcake." Lucca groaned, stepping away from the mirrors and turning to her friends. The girls were wearing simple red silk halter dresses, with a white sash around their waists. Lucca smiled and hugged Marle, "Thank you… this day wouldn't be what it is without you."

"Nonsense," Marle giggled, "This was easy! You've got to do the hard part."

Lucca laughed and turned to Schala, "How is your dress now?"

Schala smiled and waved her hand, "It's a little tight, but don't worry. It's because I've been spoiled by the food here. It's much more decadent than I am used to."

"You'll be okay though, right?" Marle asked, "I can call a seamstress."

"It's a little late now…" Schala remarked, as Taban walked into the bridal suite. He stopped and cleared his throat as he looked at Lucca.

"Hi Dad." She said softly with a smile.

"Hi Lucca." He replied, with a look of distress on his face. Lara smiled and walked over, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" Lucca cried. Marle jumped up and clapped as Schala and Lara grabbed their flowers and walked out of the suite, leaving Taban and Lucca alone. Lucca let out a long sigh and walked over, taking her father's arm.

"Dad," Lucca whispered, nervously.

"Yes, pumpkin?" Taban replied.

"Please don't let me fall." She begged.

**X~X~X**

"I, Lucca Elena, take you, Glenn Xavier, to be my loftily wedded husband; to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live." Lucca said, barely above a whisper and unable to contain the smile that crept across her lips or the tears welling in her eyes.

"I, Glenn Xavier, take you, Lucca Elena to be my loftily wedded wife; to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live." Glenn replied, grinning back at her.

"By the power vested in me by our Great Mother and the Kingdom of Guardia, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" the priest proclaimed.

Glenn placed his hands on either side of Lucca's face, as she wrapped her arms around him. The crowd roared as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

**X~X~X**

The reception was alive with people dancing, singing, eating, and drinking to the newlyweds. Marle insisted that Glenn and Lucca sit on her and Crono's thrones throughout the party. The whole kingdom seemed to be celebrating with them, which was not a part of the original plan. Lucca knew as soon as she agreed to let Marle help with her wedding that she was in for a big party. It didn't bother her though. She sat next to her husband, hand in hand, as guests came up and hugged them, wished them well, and offered friendly advice. As the music played merrily, Schala walked around the perimeter of the room. She had not seen Janus all day, nor did he seem to be around. Uncomfortably, she shifted and tugged at her bridesmaid dress and looked around once more. "I see you're still as lovely as ever." A familiar voice proclaimed

Schala turned to see Aybell, smiling at her in his Porrean red dress outfit, "Sir Aybell, how lovely to see you here!" she exclaimed sharing a kiss with him on the cheek.

"You seem… healthier than last I saw you." He commented. Schala smiled, "I am in better spirits. I was worried though, I haven't received a letter from you in so long. I was worried you had become cross with me and no longer wanted to be friends."

Aybell's brow furrowed and his head tilted to the side, "You never received my letters?"

"No," she stated, shaking her head, "Why?"

"I must have sent you half a dozen, maybe more over the last three months." Aybell replied, his voice becoming quiet. Schala's face became puzzled "I don't understand."

Aybell looked over his shoulder then grabbed Schala's hand, hastily leading her out onto the balcony, "Sir Aybell, is this proper?" she exclaimed, "My suitor will be most distressed to find you—"

"Lady Schala, please listen to me." He whispered sharply, bringing his face closed to hers. Schala immediately froze and looked into his eyes. "I'm going to lean into your ear now. Please smile and laugh, as I don't want anyone to suspect anything."

Nervously, Schala began to smile as Aybell leaned into her.

"My lady, you must implore the King and Queen to send troops to Porre. There is a man there with strength and tactics of which I've never seen before," He whispered, lightly grasping her hand. Schala forced a laugh as she felt her heart begin to race, "He's brutal, he's cunning, Mayor Burton has disappeared and we've not seen him for almost a year now – I fear the worst for him and his family."

Schala leaned into Aybell further, lightly brushing her lips against his cheek, "General Lynx is not human, nor is he demi-human, as some from the Southern Continents. He comes from somewhere else…"

"Where?" she giggled quietly.

"I'm quite certain Hell." He replied, brushing his hand against her cheek, "My brother, Kaine, has changed as well. I don't know what has come over him but he's becoming cruel as well, vicious even. He's obsessed with helping this man find this… weapon of some sort."

"What weapon?"

"The Masamune." He stated, "But no one has seen that sword in well over four hundred years."

Schala felt her legs grow weak for a moment, before she regained herself. Aybell wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, "Schala, you must flee from here if you cannot make the King and Queen listen. It's going to be a blood bath… No soldier in Guardia stands a chance if this man gets what he wants. If he gets that sword, we're all doomed."

Schala tried, in vain, to swallow the hard lump in her throat. She felt her mouth go dry as she asked, "Aybell, what is the man's name?"

"He calls himself Lord Dalton."

A cold chill crept down Schala's spine as she felt the black wind sweep over her. A dark shadow fell on the two as she turned to see Magus standing there. Her mouth opened to speak but Magus just raised his hand to her, "It's alright, Schala… I'm sure you had some champagne and Mr. Rochester is quite charming."

"Janus, I—" She began. Magus cooly walked over to Aybell, who released Schala but would not make eye-contact with Magus.

Magus leaned into Aybell's ear and whispered, "How soon will they make their move?"

Aybell shook his head, "A month, maybe more… Dalton has no interest in the towns or supplies, not even Lady Ashtear's research or the Elements in Termina… he wants the throne." Magus looked at Schala, who had turned white as a ghost and was trembling. He turned back to Aybell and gestured for him to leave at once, which Aybell seemed more than excited to comply. Magus approached Schala and took her in his arms, "We've got to warn them." She said, quietly.

Magus kissed her forehead and looked back into the party. Lucca and Glenn were slow dancing together in the center of the ballroom, while Crono and Marle stood off to the side with Sister Luisa holding Solan and entertained their guests. It was in that moment that Magus recalled the future he was in to study the Chrono Trigger and he drew a long breath, "We will leave."

Schala's attention shot to his face, "What?"

"We will leave. This is history about to happen, Schala."

"No!" she cried, stepping backward, "How could you say such a thing?"

"Schala, there is no Kingdom of Guardia in the future." He stated calmly, "It's Chronopolis."

"They could've renamed the Kingdom!" she exclaimed

Magus folded his arms and looked at her, "And why do Kingdoms change their names? It's certainly not because they become bored with the title. Kingdoms names change because they become conquered or destroyed, war and tragedy are the reasons, and the people who survive or who win get to rename and change things."

"Then we can change it!" Schala retorted, stepping towards him, "Right here, right now, by going over and telling Crono and Marle what Aybell just told me."

"Schala," Magus said, grabbing both of her arms, "I won't risk losing you again. Especially if it is Dalton who is –"

"And how on earth is he alive?! I thought you told me he died when the Blackbird crashed!" she demanded.

Magus let out a rough breath, "Marle said he disappeared into a black hole… I thought she was referring to one like I can create… not a gate."

Schala wriggled out of his grip and took a few long hard strides away from him, "Janus, all of my life I lived in fear. I lived in fear of Dalton, I lived in fear of our mother, and I even lived in fear of you as Prophet. All I had to love me was you. You were my world and how I tried so hard to shield you from the evils of this world. I wanted you to be joyful and have a normal childhood."

"Lavos ripped that from me. That wasn't you, Schala." He said calmly, slowly moving to her. Schala held up her hand, signaling him to stop moving. He raised an eyebrow but complied with her wish.

"Be that as it may… you went through Hell to find me. You brought me back from the Darkness; a Darkness that I was ready to submit to because I didn't have to be afraid anymore. I could just die. No more pain, no more suffering, no more fear, and I wanted revenge." She shrilled, "But you brought me back and finally, after all these years, I've let myself begin to dream - to dream, Janus! I dream of a life with warm sunny days and I can feel the earth beneath my feet. I dream of a life with the man I love and a future with him. Dalton is threatening that!"

Magus sighed heavily, passing a hand through his hair, "What would you have me do, Schala?"

"Stop him," She ordered, "If you think it's too complicated or too risky then go tell Crono and Marle"

Magus walked over to her, taking her face in his hands, and kissing her softly, "As you wish. But this is not the right time or the right place. I will tell them first thing in the morning."

Schala smiled, bringing her hands to his and squeezing them, "Thank you."

**X~X~X**

Lucca tripped merrily into the Honeymoon Suite, as Glenn followed suit laughing hysterically. The two of them had enjoyed a few glasses of champagne together, and rushed away from everyone to avoid more being forced on them. Fortunately, Marle was good at distractions, her and Crono gave their blessings and announced the couple had retired for the evening but the party would continue in their honor.

"Oh my Goddess," She exclaimed, taking off her shoes, "I think my feet are going to fall off."

Glenn smiled as he took off his cape and gloves then began to undo his dress uniform, "I've never had a celebration like that for anything in my life."

Lucca giggled, taking off her necklace and beginning to unpin her hair, "Well, it was our wedding. Best it be something memorable, I mean… we're only doing it once."

Glenn stopped, watching her hair fall down her neck. He walked over, placing one hand on the back of her neck, the other lightly pulling out the pearl pins from her hair. One by one each strand fell, lightly tickling his hand, and releasing the tension from her scalp. Lucca sighed as his fingertips gently massaged the bottom of her hairline. Having her hair up all day had proven quite exhausting for her, and it felt heavenly to have him soothe her in such a way. Slowly, Glenn's hand trailed from her neck down to the back of her dress and began tugging the zipper down. Lucca stood still as she felt him begin to unlace her corset, his breathing remaining steady, and his hands gingerly handling the silk cording. Glenn had helped Lucca undress to a certain point hundreds of times before. It gave him pleasure to help her, as well as a slight tease to see her naked flesh. Tonight was different though, he didn't have to step out of the room, or restrain himself. She didn't have to worry about walking behind a dress blind, honoring his virtues, or Kidd walking in on them. Finally, they didn't have to hide their feelings anymore – they could express them openly. Once he was finished with her gown, he stopped and stepped away from her.

"Wait," she said, turning. Glenn paused and looked at his wife, who smiled at him and walked over. Lucca began unbuttoning his blouse, and removing his neckerchief. "I don't see why the guards have to wear those things."

"Tis a formality and nothing more, though I am surprised the dress fashion has kept over the centuries. Tis nice to see the men still value their knighthood."

"At least you didn't wear your armor," she giggled, "If your wedding attire was the same as the Guardia Knights in 600 AD then I'd never get your clothes off."

Gently, Glenn caught her hands and brought them to his lips, kissing the back of each tenderly and affectionately, "If that were so, milady, then tonight would be a tragedy."

A rush of heat came over Lucca's face as she looked into Glenn's amber eyes. They were burning with desire for her, so much so that she felt his body temperature rising. Normally, Glenn was the composed one. There had been many nights where she had strategically worn a loose tank top and shorts or just an oversized hoodie and her panties to bed, hoping he'd give in and make love to her. Now, there was no need to hold back.

Lucca made a small sound and whispered, "Can I get changed?"

Glenn flashed her a smile, "Of course. Get comfortable. If you'd like, I'll hang up your dress."

"No, I got it." She replied, softly. Lucca walked briskly into the bathroom, and finished taking off her dress, hanging it and the rest of her garments carefully. She walked into the tub room, where Marle had said she left her night clothes for her. To Lucca's confusion, she couldn't find them. Instead on the side of the tub was a large box white with a bright blue ribbon on it. Lucca raised an eyebrow as she pulled the bow off and opened the box. Inside the tissue paper, Lucca pulled out a red silk negligee that was lined in black lace. Her jaw dropped in horror as she examined how short the skirt, how low the neckline was, and the tiny black silk thong that accompanied it. A white note with the Guardia Royal Crest on it caught her attention in the bottom of the box, which she snatched up and flipped open.

_'If you thought for one moment we were going to let you wear your 'Granny Jammies' on your wedding night, you must be insane. Glenn will appreciate these more. Enjoy your wedding night! _

_Love,  
Marle and Crono_

_ P.S. We cleared out all of the guards in the tower so you can thoroughly enjoy yourselves.'_

Lucca's face turned beat red, "I'm going to kill them." She muttered. To her dismay, she groaned and slipped the negligee on. It was surprisingly comfortable, but she was incredibly conflicted about the thong. Reluctantly, she put it on then shifted about. How women wore such things on a regular basis was beyond her. Lucca stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself, hair wavy, makeup fading, and in a garment far too small to be decent. Sighing heavily, she washed her face of the rest of her makeup, ran her fingers through her hair, and put back on her brown framed glasses. As she walked out to the room where Glenn was, she took a deep breath and came around the corner. Glenn had taken the liberty of changing into something more comfortable, and turned down the bed. The two froze, staring at each other. Glenn was only wearing his black night pants, his broad chest exposed to her, his breathing increasing steadily. He tried to remain composed, but she could see his frame almost trembling with desire.

She playfully flipped her hair over her shoulder and grinned at him, "Um… do you like it?"

"Y-Yes." He stammered, trying to regain himself. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Few, if any, knew that Lucca had a beautiful body. Her long toned legs with her wider thighs and hips came up to a perfect hour-glass waist. The shapes of her breasts were perfect to him, and complimented her frame. Often she spoke of being self-conscious of her body; that her boobs were too big and her hips were too wide. To Glenn, she seemed like an angel incarnated. His imagination started to act up as he moved towards her. It was all Lucca needed to have him come closer. She ran into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, and kissed him deeply. Glenn was all too happy to return her kiss, opening his mouth to hers, allowing their tongues to dance together. A moan escaped Lucca's mouth as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to her.

His reserve finally falling, Glenn's hands ran over the silky fabric, down her back and over her buttocks, lightly squeezing them as he dropped his head to kiss her neck. He picked her up effortlessly, carrying her over, and laying her down on the bed. Her breathing became wracked as he kissed up and down her neck to her collarbone, lightly nipping at the area here and there. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him, gasping for air, and her body beginning to become hot and sticky at the same time.

"Touch me." She ordered, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast. Glenn kissed down her cleavage, lightly stroking his finger across her nipple, making it aroused beneath the cloth. Both nipples hardened into small peaks, as he felt himself grow stiffer in his trousers. A needy huff came from Glenn and he moved to kiss Lucca again. The beautiful scientist was all but putty in his hands, the area in between her legs becoming increasingly wet and saturating the tiny piece of silk clothing the region. Grabbing the bottom of her negligee, Glenn pulled the garment up over her head and practically ripped the thong off of her body. He stat up and stared down at his wife, her violet hair tossed across the pillows, and crystal blue eyes staring up with him with lust and love. His Lucca was beautiful. Her fair skin was flawless, and her magnificently large, firm breasts came to small rosy peaks. Chest heaving, Lucca frantically grabbed at Glenn's pants, desperately trying to remove them. As she succeeded, his enormous member was revealed to her. She gapped in awe as he removed them completely and moved to her again, "I'm not sure how this is going to work."

Glenn laughed and kissed her softly, "I am sure that we will figure a way, milady. Tis just going to take time."

"I mean… I don't know how you're going to … fit." She stammered, her face turning a deep shade of crimson. Glenn shook his head, with a lopsided grin, "I hath not done this before either, Lucca. This is a learning experience for both of us."

"Okay." She whimpered. Glenn reassured her by lightly caressing her thigh, moving his hand up her abdomen, and resting in between her breasts. Gently, he reached up and removed her glasses, folding them carefully, and placing them on the nightstand. Lucca rubbed her eyes for a moment as Glenn came into focus, "I've never been more grateful than this moment to be nearsighted."

Glenn chuckled, passing a hand through her hair. His long and muscular frame came down upon hers, as he cradled her close to him. Exchanging a few soft kisses with one another, Lucca ran her hands over his shoulders, down his back, resting them on the small of his back. A light groan came from him as she did, deeping their kiss again as Glenn shifted, moving his hand in between her legs. Almost shyly, he let his fingers run over her womanhood, his thumb lightly stroking her clit, as his index and middle finger traced her nether lips. He knew he had found a spot when she bucked underneath of him, her head falling back, as her breath became laborious. Glenn burrowed his face in her neck, lightly nipping and kissing over her throat as he rubbed her clit. Lucca moaned and writhed beneath him, her hips involuntarily bucking against his hand. She grabbed at him, crying out as she felt his fingers slip inside her. Satisfied with her pleasure, Glenn greedily kissed her again, this time rougher, with a carnal lust that Lucca had never received from him before.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too. Gods, I love you." She whimpered, "Please… I don't want to wait anymore."

Pausing momentarily, Glenn removed his fingers from her and shifted himself to be on top of her. He placed himself at her entrance then braced himself on one elbow, lightly brushing the strands of hair away from her moist forehead. As he leaned in to kiss her, Lucca brought both hands up, cradling his face to hers. He paused momentarily, recalling the talking of the men he had heard in the Knights Quarters. A look of distress appeared on his face and he pulled back from her slightly. "What is it?" She asked, innocently.

Shaking his head slowly, he replied, "I do not wish to harm thee."

Reassuringly, Lucca wrapped her legs around his, slightly raising her hips and nudging against him. The heat and moisture of her core were almost too much for him to bear. Instinctively, Glenn cradled her, kissing her gently as he moved into her. Gasping at the initial intrusion, Lucca tensed up as he came to her maidenhead. The two embraced tightly as Glenn broke through, causing Lucca to yelp and bury her head in the curve of his shoulder. Whispering soothing words, he did not move until she signaled it was okay. Blinking away a few tears, Lucca shifted under him until she felt the pain disappear and an incredible rush of pleasure she had never known before overtook her, "I can't believe I've been missing this all this time."

Chuckling against her lips, Glenn murmured, "I promised thee it would be worth the wait and I was just going on rumors I hath heard while in the service."

She giggled and kissed him again, "For once, rumors weren't exaggerated." She pulled him down into her loving embrace, wrapping her legs around his waist some allowing him to slide deeper into her. Glenn, in turn, pulled back and gently thrust into her again. Lucca threw her head back and gasped, nails raking over his shoulders and upper back. Greedily, Glenn kissed her lips, tongue plunging into her mouth as he increased his pace in and out of her.

"Harder," she begged, her eyes meeting his. The amber was feverish, desperate, and lustful. He almost seemed drunk on love. She felt her whole body ablaze with passion and love, as if ever fiber of her was on fire. His hands soothed her heated flesh, quenching a desire in her she had long since buried. Glenn pulled away, cocking a smirk at her, clearly pleased his wife was enjoying herself so much. Though he'd never admit it to her, he was anxious about being able to satisfy her in bed. With no experience, and very little conversation on the matter, Glenn couldn't help but feel pleased as well to give Lucca such satisfaction.

Grabbing his hips, Lucca pulled him down into herself roughly, over and over again, "Don't stop, please Glenn, don't stop."

A sinister laugh escaped the back of his throat, as he kissed her neck again then propped himself up with his hands. Gazing into her eyes, Glenn pulled back then slammed into her, making her scream and arch herself against him. He did it again, and then another time. Lucca grinned at him, licking her lips and bringing her leg up against his shoulder. Delighting in her husband's reaction, she began moving her hips against him.

"Insatiable minx," he groaned, with a smirk.

"I want more." She demanded. Glenn was all too happy to oblige. Her touch made him crazy, but he refused to let himself lose control. Not yet. He kissed here again and moaned against her lips as he thrust into her again, this time starting torturously slow before pumping furiously. Lucca cried out, grabbing at him, feeling ever inch of her tingle, as she screamed and cried out confessions of love and pleasure. Feeling her body contract around him, Glenn knew they were both close.

Wrapping her arms around him, allowing her leg to fall and bring him to her, the two collapsed into each other as they came together. Hot warmth filled her, as she felt her body contract and release around him over and over again. The air was wracked with their harbored breathing, as Glenn nuzzled her cheek with his nose and kissed lovingly. Lucca smiled softly at him, brushing the hair from his forehead and stroking his cheek, before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"You are the most beautiful creature I hath ever see in all of history, in all of the world, milady." He panted with a smile.

Lucca traced her finger over his lips, "And I am yours completely and forever."

**X~X~X**

Tracing his fingers down her naked back, Magus surveyed Schala's sleeping form. The black winds howled mercilessly, and an impending sense of doom and war had consumed is mind. No matter what happened to Guardia, he needed to protect Schala. Dalton, that odious bastard, who weaseled his way into the good graces of Queen Zeal and sought to take the throne and obtain immortality. He found himself straining to remember Dalton in his timeline. He had never liked him, but couldn't recall in clear details the cruelty or the arrogance he experienced with him as he did posing as Prophet. When he was young, Dalton was more involved with Queen Zeal and the Gurus and seemed less interested in him and his sister, lest he think courting Schala would win him the throne. As Prophet, Dalton was more agitated, aggressive, and desperate to prove himself; perhaps because he felt threatened by Magus, as it was so easy for him to win the favor of the Queen with a few quick predictions. No history book could have prepared him for what followed though. Often he wondered if it was possible to change the fate of Zeal, his sister, and his mother. However, as time passed, he learned that there were certain events set in stone and nothing could be done about it. No trick, no spell, no quantum leap could spare an event the wrath of Fate in some cases.

"Are you going to finish what your fingers have started?" Schala whispered, a smile forming on her lips. Magus sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands. Schala sat up, wrapping her arms around him and kissing the back of his shoulder, "Talk to me. You should've been asleep hours ago."

Magus lightly grasped her forearm, kissing her wrist and turning to her, "I'm afraid, Schala." He confessed, "I'm afraid that Dalton is going to set fire to everything that I love."

A look of confusion crossed her face, "So, you think he is stronger than you and our friends?"

"No," he replied, "But I do think he knows something we don't. He knows something or has something that we don't. That is what is keeping me awake… That thought that he is so bold as to challenge a whole kingdom, without fear of death. He knows who the rulers are, he has faced them in combat, yet he still plots quietly and moves in the dark."

"Well, we will simply have to prepare." She replied. Magus shook his head, turning to her, and brushing his hand across her cheek, "Schala, we need to plan or we need to leave."

"Where would we go?" Schala asked, sinking her shoulders, "As soon as he sees us, he'll never stop. He'll sense our energy and hunt us down."

Magus shook his head, "If that were the case, we would've been targeted already. He has to think it's very suspicious that one of his top officers was writing to a woman named Schala. It is not a name of this time period and he knows that time-travel exists and resurrection is possible in certain circumstances."

Biting her bottom lip, Schala looked away from him, "Sir Aybell has been very kind to me. I thought it was strange how his letters suddenly dropped off."

"Do you remember him mentioning anything in them in particular that would hint to what is about to happen?"

Schala shook her head, "No, he just described Dalton and said what he stated again to me at the ball. His brother is changing and the citizens are become agitated."

"I see," Magus sighed, "So it's come to this."

Brushing her hand lightly on his cheek, Schala leaned over and kissed his lips lightly, "I don't want to run away."

Magus's brow furrowed and his eye fixated on her, "If it comes down to a fight or us fleeing, I won't risk you getting hurt. It's too risky and if anything were to happen to you, I'd—"

"Janus," Schala began, "I'm not as weak as everyone thinks I am. I have never had a reason to use my magic in my defense, though I should have in the past. If it comes down to it, I will not go passively into the darkness again."

Letting out a heavy stressful sign, Magus pulled her to him, caressing her hair softly, "I will take the coward's way if I have to. I will lie, cheat, steal, run as needed, and kill to keep you safe."

Schala wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head in the crook of his neck, lightly kissing the curve there, "I pray it does not come to that."

**X~X~X**

**Author's Note: Okay, Okay… I'm sorry I only updated this ONCE last year… it's been a terrible writers block period though I hope it is over! I'm honestly not sure which direction I'm going to go in for the next chapter so… no preview for you! Stay tuned! Favor the Fic and check back!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Twilight Hour

For the Love of Darkness  
By Marle

Chapter 9: The Twilight Hour

_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse_  
_**- "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons**_

"You're certain?" Crono stated quietly, his hands folded in front of his mouth.  
Magus nodded, "Yes, Schala said Sir Aybell confirmed it. The person who is leading the Porrean Army is Dalton."

Marle's face turn white as she gently swayed with Solan in her arms. A sickening feeling overwhelmed her as she realized her nightmares were about to become reality. For seeming like an egotistical fool, it was becoming increasingly clear that Dalton had planned his revenge in such a fashion that he would not be taken down easily. While the queen remained confident that they could destroy the Zealian General in battle, it was horrifying to her that Dalton was creating a massive human shield between them and him. He was manipulating her own people against the throne and everyone involved with it to create chaos in the kingdom and take the crown. "What is he after?"

"The kingdom is his goal. I guess since he never obtained the role of King in our era, he's content to settle on any throne at this point, regardless of the era. Aybell said that his brother and Dalton were searching for the Masamune. Glenn and I spoke briefly on it after the summit and he said he had given the blade to the commander of the Knights of the Square Table to protect the crown before he departed for this era." Magus stated.

Marle shook her head, "If it was still in our ranks, I would know who has it. That would've been a blade given to our top commander."

"Which means we have a four-hundred year gap to figure out what happened to the sword," Crono groaned, rubbing his temples, "And few clues where to start."

Marle looked at Crono, "Do you think my ancestors would have ordered the blade to be returned to the Denadoro Mountains?"

"It's not out of the question. If the kingdom was in peaceful times for so long, at some point the royal family might have thought it obsolete to have and decided to put it to rest again." He replied.

Letting out a rough breath, Magus interrupted, "In any case, they're hunting for it and I'm not too certain why that is relevant. Dalton knows something we don't about the sword and its capabilities."

"How so?" Marle asked, "I would think with it being your weakness you would've known the sword's abilities completely."

"It's not that simple," he retorted, "The Masamune isn't just a weapon, like the ones that you and I use to fight. It was forged by the Guru of Life using only the finest materials available in Zeal, including the Dreamstone that Schala's pendant was created from. The components in the sword itself are no longer in existence, as they were destroyed with Zeal. On top of that, the sword is alive."

"Masa and Mune were not easy to take down," Crono commented, recalling the battle in the Magic Cave with the two souls that were essence of the blade themselves, "Separate they were difficult enough, but I thought we were goners when they fused."

Magus crossed his arms and began to pace slowly back and forth in front of Crono and Marle, "Melchior might be able to tell us where to find the sword, or at least how to find it. I know him. There is no way he would've created the blade and not had a way to track it down if it was stolen."

"Couldn't Masa and Mune defend themselves against Dalton if he found the sword?" Marle asked.

Magus paused, staring at the queen with a half-smirk, "They had their guard down when I approached them and I was able to break their power quite easily. I'm sure the Masamune would not be possessed by such a man willingly, especially since they know Dalton and know his heart is almost as black and twisted as mine."

Marle looked down at Solan, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She leaned in and kissed her son's forehead then turned to Magus, "We must get Melchior and see if we can locate the sword before Dalton does."

"I suggest you send someone to get him then." Magus remarked, "The old man is a miracle worker, but he is not psychic."

Crono stood up, "I'll go get him."

"Are you sure that the King of Guardia should be going to get a sword-merchant from Media?" Magus asked, skeptically, "Don't you have errand-boys for those things?"

"Magus is right, Crono. Besides, you have Solan and I to take care of." Marle commented.

Crono smiled, walking over and kissing Marle, then Solan's forehead, "No, I need to go get him myself. Besides, if Dalton knows Melchior is here then he could have the same idea we do. If that's the case then it could be trouble and no ordinary human could take on Dalton."

Marle's face fell and became full of concern, "I'll go with you then."

"No, Marle, we can't both be away. If something happens here then one of us needs to take care of the country. The Chancellor can't do it alone." Crono replied.

"Where's the scientist and her knight? Why not send them?" Magus inquired with a quirked brow, "Surely, they wouldn't mind assisting."

"That'd be a good idea, but Lucca and Glenn left early this morning on a boat to Termina. They're visiting the lab that Taban and her have been working with on the Elements Project."

"And whose bright idea was that, anyway? There is a reason why humans are unable to use magic." The King of Fiends snapped, "Meanwhile, you are trying to make it accessible for any fool who can afford it."

"It's more complex than that." Marle retorted, "And it was the Council's idea after they learned of our powers after having defeated Lavos. We were unable to reassure them that we would never use our magic to have absolute power over the territories, so they demanded we do something to make it more even for everyone. It was that or risk conflict, which seems to be occurring anyway."

Magus scuffed and rolled his eyes, "Has history taught you fools nothing? This is going to be a blood bath. If you give everyone the same toys, someone is going to decide to get bold and power-hungry."

Marle glared at Magus, "I don't expect you to understand. I don't like it either but as a ruler, I am obligated to be considerate of my people and their wishes."

His blood-red eyes fixated on the queen, as Magus approached Marle, hovering over her with a menacing gaze. Marle stood her ground, as Solan began to whimper in her arms, "And you're now faced with the eternal question that we as rulers must ask ourselves…"

"And what is that?" she demanded with a sharp voice.

"Is it better to be feared than loved?"

~X~X~X~

The lab in Termina was impressive to say the least. Some of the brightest minds in the Kingdom of Guardia had gathered and worked harmoniously to create a better life for the citizens. There had been advancements in medicine, technology, and now the Elements Project was in full swing. Lucca walked down the sterile white corridor with the director, as Glenn trailed a few steps behind them. They had been to the facility numerous times in the past, but this time Glenn seemed uneasy and reluctant to be there. He kept looking at the staff suspiciously and was observing as much as he could as they went through the different sectors of the laboratory.

"As you can see, Lady Ashtear, everything is proceeding as planned. We've had a few set-backs with the ships being attacked, but we've upped our transport security, as well as the facility's security as well. The use of biometrics is necessary to get in to most of the areas. That way we can know who is where and accessing what at any time." The director boasted, "We're very pleased to announce we've stabilized and are now ready to produce the next set of Elements for the military if Porre continues to be hostile."

"I wouldn't say that so casually, director." Lucca scowled, "There are still those who work in this facility who are from Porre but are still loyal to the crown."

The director wrinkled his nose and pushed his glasses up farther onto his face, "My lady, I wish the king and queen would allow us to remove those people. We've lost several ships and materials because Porre attacks and there's a constant fear of those citizens stealing information or elements."

Lucca shot the director a stern glare and lowered her voice, "And if there are security issues, we will look at them on a case-by-case basis, not because of where they come from. We have plenty of Mystic researchers and Demi-Humans, but no one is trying to kick them out. We will not discriminate and it's important to keep everyone calm. If we show prejudice, it'll just cause more issues for the king and queen. Do you understand me, director?"

The director shrunk back, gripping his clip board and nodding quickly, "Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She bellowed, "Now, where is Luccia? I need to get an update on the Elements Project."

"Y-Yes, my lady. I will page her. Please, wait here." The director said, gesturing to one of the offices in the hall. Lucca groaned and walked in, with Glenn on her heels, "Oh, and Lady Ashtear?"

"What?" Lucca screeched. The director jumped back and was clearly shaken, "C-Congratulations on your marriage to Sir Glenn. I-I'm sorry I was unable to attend. The facility was going through an update that day and… you know…"

Lucca sighed heavily and forced a smile, "Thank you, director."

Bowing swiftly, the director almost ran from the room. Glenn shut the door behind him and turned to Lucca, with a smile, "I do believe you hath startled him, my love."

"He's a bigot and a pompous ass, but there is no one more brilliant or anal-retentive of the need for security than him on the whole planet." She fumed, throwing herself in one of the black leather chairs of the office.

Glenn smiled, walking over to her and sitting on the arm of her chair, passing a hand through her hair, "Except you."

Lucca looked up and took Glenn's hand, kissing it lightly and nuzzling her cheek against it, "Perhaps, but I'd be a slave to this place. The director has no family or desire to be around people more than needed. He prefers machines and so sleeping here means little to him."

"Then I am definitely glad you are not in charge of the facility's daily operations." Glenn confessed, "Though something has me uneasy about this place."

She shifted her position, throwing her legs up over his as she lounged backwards, "What makes you say that?"

"I am not a fan of the lack of scenery. Tis very cold and sterile down here, and there's something that just doesn't feel right to me." He confessed.

Lucca chuckled quietly, "Darling, you lived in a hole for ten years as a frog, and this place makes you wary?"

"At least there was green where I lived…" he retorted, leaning into her. Upon planting a kiss on her lips, Lucca grabbed the back of Glenn's neck and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss.

"Akehem…" a voice interrupted. Lucca and Glenn jumped back from each other, turning to see a young tall girl with blue-violet hair staring at them over the rim of her glasses. The young lady was dressed in a pure white lab coat with white boots, holding a clip board and pen, which she tapped on the top of agitatedly. "If I should come back later, zhen I can, milady."

"Luccia," Lucca exclaimed, rising swiftly and nodding to her cohort, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"Dat is a part of my job, milday, to be able to observe ze operations of zes facility vithout necessarily being detected." Luccia stated, dryly. "Jou sent for me?"

"Yes, I wanted to know what the status was on our project."

"It's very very difficult to progress, milady, as I am vorking on a lot of research based on theories and technologies zat have not even been invented yet." Luccia stated, handing her clipboard to Lucca, "As you can see here dat zhere are many other possibilities."

"I see…" Lucca said, skimming over Luccia's notes and charts briefly, searching for the information she craved to find. For months now, Luccia was helping Lucca with a project she had started based on temporal portals and time-space relativity. With a spin on biological mechanisms to add to the equation, the research was completely dizzying, if not mad, for most researchers. However, Luccia showed promise and was open minded to her superior's ideology. Luccia was young and eager as well. Having graduated the University at the tender age of fifteen, the now-seventeen year-old had spent her career at the lab in Termina. Lucca had taken a shine to her after reading her research journals on quantum physics and the bio-mechanical prosthetics that she was able to create. She and her brother, Viktor, had been working between the Porrean Labs and Termina Labs for several years as interns, but from that point on, Luccia was Lucca's personal protégé. However, her work was now quiet, as she balanced working on the elements with Lucca's project.

"I still don't know vhat to make of it or vhere to go from here, but I'm making small progresses." Luccia huffed, "But my brother and I are still struggling. Dis creature will be one for zhe history books though."

Lucca smiled at her friend, pulling out the drawings she had in the pile of notes. Glenn peered over her shoulder as Lucca showed him the design, "See?"

Glenn surveyed the blue and white paper to behold the blue-prints for a more sophisticated version of their futuristic companion, "You are that close, Luccia?"

Luccia laughed and tapped her template, "It is a matter of creatinging ze proper program. Ze Prometheus software and hardware will not transfer to him so easily, so despite jour lovely wife's brilliance, I am forced to try to replicate her vork and create it on a large computer system. But if Grobyc is all we hope he will be, zhen perhaps we can do so much more for those of our people who have lost limbs in zheir life, or who have never been able to valk at all."

"I see." Glenn stated in awe. Truly, Luccia was a brilliant mind. He dared to dream of what she and Lucca could accomplish in the upcoming years.

Lucca shuffled through some notes attached to the blue prints, "Where is your brother, Luccia? I'd like to talk to both of you in more detail about the special projects I have you working on."

Luccia's face grew sullen as she gripped her clipboard, biting her bottom lip, "Zhey came and took Viktor two weeks ago to ze facility in Porre. I have heard from him but nothing zhat is encouraging, milday."

Letting out a rough sigh, Lucca took off her glasses for a moment, rubbing her weary eyes as a feeling of uneasiness began to creep into her chest, "Any idea what he has been tasked to work on up there?"

The researcher nodded slowly, "He has sent me encrypted noted zhat tell me he has been tasked with helping to build more elements and a device to locate certain frequencies. Not just any frequencies but zhat of a very specific kind of energy - one zhat is not active in dis era. So he has been pouring over zhe ancient texts and trying to resurrect a dead language."

Glenn's attention shot immediately to Luccia, "Has he said what they are looking for?"

Shifting on her feet while flipping through her clip board, Luccia pulled out a piece of paper with some old etchings printed on it. Glenn immediately recognized one of them, as it was a wood-block print of him, in his Frog form, holding the Masamune, "Something to do with dis print. I believe zhey are searching for zhe sword, zhe Legendary Masamune. Though I thought that zhe Frog knight was just a bedtime story. Apparently, zhe hero that was Sir Cyrus and Sir Glenn are real."

"Do they know where the sword may be?"

"No, but zhere are rumors everywhere from believing the sword to be in Denardoro Mountains to being buried with Sir Cyrus in zhe Hero's Grave."

Glenn's temper got the better of him. The thought of Dalton and the soldiers of Porre even setting foot in Cyrus's grave site made him seethe with rage. It took him so long to put his poor friend's soul to rest and for him to be recognized for his sacrifice. The idea of his tomb being disturbed, or worst if the sword was with his dearly departed friend made his skin crawl with fury, "If they disturb Cyrus's grave I swear that I will –"

"Glenn!" Lucca snapped. Luccia tilted her head and peered at the two, "Is zhere something wrong?"

"Tis just… someone disturbing the grave of one of our country's fallen heroes… especially one so brave as Cyrus enrages me." Glenn stammered. Very few in the present knew that Glenn was the Sir Glenn from all the tales that were of the time of Cyrus and the Fiendlord. Their adventures and battles had become so well-told that some of the people dismissed certain truths as legends now.

Lucca leaned over, grabbing Glenn's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze before turning back to her student, "What about the other project? The big one?"

An uneasy noise came from the back of Luccia's throat, as she searched through her notes. She paused, checking to make sure she had what she wanted, and handed Lucca her clip board, "It is very delicate and dangerous vork, milday. I am usually game for your research and invention ideas but dis… dis makes me feel uneasy."

Lucca turned her attention back to Luccia, glancing up at her from over the rim of her brown-framed glasses, her blue eyes showing a strange desperation that Luccia had been seeing more and more frequently with each visit, "If you prefer I remove you from this one, I will. I'm not about to make you or anyone else uncomfortable with my research. This is my own project and has nothing to do with what I initially hired you for."

"Zhat is not zhe problem, milday," Luccia insisted, "I'm saying dat I am vorried about jou."

"Why is that?"

Luccia sighed, taking back her clipboard and flipping through some pages, before handing it back to Lucca. There, on the page Luccia had turned to, was the strand Lucca had been looking for. The one she both feared and wanted to be wrong about, "What do you know about it?"

Luccia pushed her glasses up onto her nose higher, "Vell, I know dat it is not here, and when I say here I mean dat it is not in dis time period. But, zhere are items here dat are linked to it. For example, her majesty's pendant, somezing with ze Dragons of El Nino, and an item zat I will call ze Dragon's Tear."

"You know it's not here though, right? You're one-hundred percent certain?" Lucca asked, warily.

Her assistant shook her head and slightly shrugged her shoulders, "If it tis here, zhen we do not have ze technology to detect it, much less research its capabilities furzher"

A weight began to form in Lucca's chest as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. Panic started to take over her as she slowly returned Luccia's clipboard, "I understand… Thank you for that, Luccia."

"Of course, ma'am. If I find anyzhing else I vill call on jou." Luccia stated, "Oh, milady, I may regret asking dis but, should I be concerned zhat zhey took Viktor and do not seem to know vhen he vill return?"

As Lucca's face went from fearful to dark, Luccia understood. War was coming and it was going to be ugly. The young scientist said nothing more; she simply bowed and walked out of the office, leaving Glenn and Lucca alone.

Glenn moved over, closing the door behind Luccia, and turned to face his wife, who was nervously biting at her nails, "Stop that." He teased gently, "You will chew to the nail-bed if you start that right now.

"Gods, I wanted to be wrong." She groaned, leaning back and running a hand through her hair, before gently massaging her own scalp, "I don't know what to do about this."

Taking a few small steps towards her, Glenn folded his arms and leaned against the wall close to her, "So the Frozen Flame is not in this era, just as you thought?"

"No," Lucca replied, flatly, "But I'm curious about those other factors she mentioned. Marle's pendant is an obvious one, but the Dragons? Those creatures have just been sleeping and doing their own thing for the last um-teen hundred, maybe thousands of years or so."

"Where are their origins from? I vaguely remember hearing about them when I was a lad, but I always thought they were stories." Glenn asked, "They are real animals?"

"They are real, but no one really knows where they came from. Some say they are remnants of old Gods from Ancient Times, others say they helped create this planet, but most just regard them as hermit monsters that you don't go and mess with their islands."

Moving to kneel in front of her, Glenn put his hands on Lucca's knees, lightly rubbing her thighs, trying to soothe her, "What do you think of them?"

Lucca let her head fall back, sighing softly as she placed her hands on top of Glenn's, "I have seen too much to not believe that any legend could be true."

~X~X~X~

A brilliant stream of sunlight had flooded into the room, for they had reached their bed too soon to care about them. Still half asleep, Schala reflected that the sun felt so warm in light of the cool night prior.

There was movement beside her, and she rolled onto her side, pushing up onto one elbow. Magus stretched out lazily on his stomach as he awakened, tangled black lashes lifting to reveal drowsy garnet eyes. He was so handsome with his azure locks disheveled and his face still slightly pink from sleep.

Magus had been insatiable during the night. Whether it was her open invitation for him to come to her or his desire to distract her from her worrying of the black winds, she decided not to seek an answer. He had touched, kissed, and tasted every inch of her body, his hands surprisingly gentle, while his mouth remained carnal with insistence. The intimate memories came back to her as she felt her face turn hot with color. Moving slightly, she discovered that the muscles on her sides and inner thighs were sore, as well as her shoulders, back, and neck.

"Did I hurt you last night?" he asked, noticing her slight wince of pain.

She smiled and gently stroked a strand of hair from his eyes, "Nothing that a hot bath won't cure."

No one would've recognized the fierce King of Mystics if he had been seen gazing at her with such tenderness, "You look like an angel in the sunlight." He murmured, softly.

"Hardly anymore, no thanks to you." She sighed, a lazy smile crossing her lips. Magus laughed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer as he lay still. Schala snuggled down and curled up next to him, her fingertips lightly tracing over his back. She looked at it with curiosity and concern. There were several scars that marked him, telling the story of countless battles and bloodshed, but two particular that were very deep and long from the top of his right shoulder blade all the way across to his left hip; the others were light and barely were noticeable. As Schala's fingertips brushed one of the deep scars, Magus let out a long breath from his nose, "Both of those are from Glenn with the Masamune."

Schala sighed and settled beside him, "I can understand why he hates you so much."

"I never pretended to be a saint, Schala." He said, his tone almost bored, "I cannot change my past, I can only work towards a better future."

Her face showed traces of sadness, as she brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes, "I love you, and I forgive you, but I wish you would not make light of the pain you've caused others."

Magus propped himself up on his elbow, his hand holding his chin, as his expression became blank, "It's done, Schala. I'm not proud of all of the things I have done, but I am who I am because of it."

Deciding she'd let the subject go, Schala leaned over and kissed Magus quickly, wriggling from his grip, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. Magus groaned as he reached for her, but failed to grab her in time, as she dashed over and put on her robe, "Milady, the hour is still early. Come back to bed."

His beloved smiled gently at him, "No, my darling. It's time to greet the day."

~X~X~X~

"My queen, where are you taking me?" Luisa asked, following Marle down the long stairwell to the storage room. Marle sang quietly as she carried Solan down the steps with her. The queen had led Luisa into the back storage room, in the area that was right behind the Rainbow Shell's remains from Melchior's workings. The queen stopped, turning on her heels, and smiled back at the young nun, "Luisa, do you remember how to get here?"

"Y-yes, my lady." She stammered, "Why?"

Searching briefly, Marle grabbed one of the torches and pulled on it. A quiet click was heard, followed by the sound of a mechanism. Slowly, the wall opened to reveal another staircase, leading down into darkness. Luisa peered in and felt her heart drop, as if she were going to be sucked in and drawn down.

"This passageway leads to a small vessel that is docked below the castle. It's designed to help the royal family escape should there be a siege and the palace be taken." Marle explained, lightly kissing Solan's forehead. The little prince smiled, reaching for his mother's fingertips as she dangled them above him, "I want you to remember this passageway, Luisa." She said with a sad smile.

Luisa shook her head violently, her eyes beginning to brim with tears of concern, as her mouth twitched, "Why are you telling me this?"

Marle moved towards Luisa, her smile still soft and sad, "Because I want you to be ready for whatever may happen. If the castle falls and something happens to me and the king, I want you to take the prince and get here. Bring whoever you are able to, but you and the prince get here safetly, do you understand?

"Please, majesty, it won't come to that…"

"I am not willing to risk my son's life on that gamble, Sister." Marle stated, her voice remaining soft and calm, "It's not like I want to think of these things. I wish to see my son grow tall and watch the girls chase after him. I want his father to teach him how to use his sword, and I to teach him how to be a strong and kind ruler, but sometimes Fate has other plans. I'm simply preparing"

Luisa let a few tears fall as she bit her lip, "Queen Nadia… I— I wish I was stronger and knew what to do in order to help you more."

Marle shifted Solan in her arms, then reached out, lightly touching Luisa's shoulder, "Then promise me that no matter what happens, you'll protect the prince and get him to safety."

Luisa nodded slowly, whipping her eyes, as her faced became determined as she kneeled before Marle, "I, Sister Luisa, servant of our great Mother and the Gods, promise that I will protect and serve you and your family, my lady, so long as I live in this mortal form, until the Goddess calls me to her embrace again."

With that, Marle took Luisa into her arms, hugging her and her son, as she found herself fighting back tears.


End file.
